Demonic Love
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Grace- What happened! I died and now I'm in Hunter X Hunter! Not only that, but I'm a vampire. At least I have this endless supply of blood so I don't have to kill anybody. I can write to my mom at least, and I will never let go of her necklace she gave me. This is a KurapikaXOC. Might be M for blood and gore.
1. Ch 1 Vampire X Death X Friends

**Ok, I'm really hooked on to Hunter x Hunter right now, so if I make too many stories about it, then I deeply apologize for it. Well anyways, onto the story. Enjoy and R&amp;R!**

**Grace's POV**

Huh? Where… am… I? All I see is darkness. Was I in my mom's car or did I fell asleep? No, school is a ten minute drive, so I'm not asleep… or was I going to meet my cousins? Today isn't spring break, so it can't be. Wait, let's backtrack my steps.

_**Flashback**_

Alright, I was doing my regular routine in the morning. And when my mom called me down, I went straight to her car and dropped my brother and I to school… the next thing was… fuzzy. I can't… wait! We dropped my brother then suddenly… I heard a bang… Wait. A. Minute…

_**Flashback end**_

I'm…. I'M DEAD!? What happened?! Is this purgatory, hell?! I know it's not heaven because heaven isn't pitch black! So WHERE AM I?! I can't just die in a car crash! I had a full life and my heart isn't pure enough! I just think that the pure dies doing the right thing or the right cause, and people with impure hearts stay down on earth so that they can repent for their sins. So exactly am I here?

"Oh my girl. Lost?"

"Who's there, and who are you?" I asked, trying not to panic again.

"I cannot speak my name and I'm just nowhere, I'm a voice." 'It" answered. Well… that's reassuring?

Finally calming down and now cooled off, I asked, "Can I ask a few questions other than this one?" Yeah, it's just that some people will trick other on saying, 'you already are,' and stuff.

"You may."

"Aright, one, where am I? Two, am I going to purgatory or hell? Three, am I dead or something or will I be reincarnated? And four, what happen to my family?" I asked bluntly.

"…" It paused "A couple of wise questions I see. Ok, 1.) This is where you will be sent off to another place." Eehhhhhhhhhh… "2 and 3 I will explain."

"Ok, can we get to the point then?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible, but the tone in my voice said I'm stressed out.

"Still trying to be formal, are we? Well, I'll explain." It said. "In fact, you are dead and will be reincarnated to another being, but you'll still remember your life as a human."

"Thank god, at least I'll keep my memories… as… a human?" I paused, trying to figure out what he's trying to say.

"Bingo. You will not be a human in the world I'm taking you."

Well that's… I have no clue what to think about that. "So you're saying the world I'm going to is my purgatory and I'm going to be another being?"

"In a way, yes and no." It answered. "You will live again, but as your favorite demon."

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded and confused. "What's my favorite demon?"

"Oh my!" 'It' shouted in shock. "I forgot you humans called them monsters on this holiday you call… Halloween, I presume?"

Halloween? Favorite… oh… "Can I still go into the sun?"

"Yes."

"I don't have this allergic reaction to garlic?"

"You don't."

"Holy and plain water will affect me?"

"Nope."

"And I definitely know that stakes in the heart won't kill me."

"That is true my friend."

"Ok, I'm going to be a vampire to another world where I still have my memories of many things I did in the past, but what world will I be going to?"

The thing giggled. "Well… you are going to the world full of Hunters! A never ending adventure full of excitement, valuable treasures, exotic, and mythical creatures! You are going to a world that four people will need you help! The world is called," then a dramatic pause, and… I can actually hear drums rolling. This place gets weirder, and weirder by the minute. "Hunter X Hunter 2011 anime!"

Well… I thought my life will be on the line, but I guess I was wrong! *Cough, cough, sarcasm, cough* "But I still want to know if my family members are safe."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." It moaned. "Your mom is in the hospital, shocked about your death, your brother and father is still trying to comfort her-"

"What… Tyler's comforting mom?" This… that… is really… unbelievable! "Well… never mind, you won't mind telling them what's happening, will you?"

"Of course not. Why?" I can hear the smugness of the thing, but I shouldn't let that get to me. "Can you tell her that I'm not going to forget about her, and is it ok if can transfer my messages to them?"

"No, but gifts are ok."

That's perfect! Now they won't go crying for my death every single time they hear my name and I can follow my anime dreams! *And to try to be a patisserie.* I'm really looking forwards to seeing Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio! Especially the two Ks! They are full of Awesome Sauce! *It's something my friends and I made up.* Well, I still have to adapt to my new body as soon as I get there. That will take a lot of work to-

"I forgot to mention," the thing interrupted. "You'll be training here until you can go to the Hunter X Hunter world. It will only last a couple of days."

… "A FEW DAYS! Don't you think I need more than a few days to adapt to my body? Besides, if I go there after a few days,** I'll probably get killed by Hisoka within a minute! Are you nuts!?**"

"Then did you hear anything about the Time Chamber in DB?"

Great. Now we're going into Dragon Ball Z, unless… HECK YEAH! THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE! Just one day is like years and years full of training! "Yeah! I agree!"

"Ok," it said smugly as I ignore the smugness again. "First, a makeover!"

A bright light surrounding me, making my body feel tingly. It feels like something is flowing in me like rapids furiously trying to get in my body. My teeth also feels like they're getting brushed. I couldn't help but gasp as soon as my fang teeth get longer and sharper. I feel something tickling my back. I looked to see my hair has grown a bit longer, and getting more pitch black than black-brown. Instead of my tannish skin, it was a pale, like Killua's, with a bit of pink on the cheeks. Almost like I'm wearing some blush. And my body. My breast became a bit bigger, and all the extra fat from my stomach disappeared. I think people say that now I have the right curves, or something like that. And my eyelashes has more volume, which… they don't really have.

"Well, what do you think?"

I looked myself in the mirror to see I look like a different person! I didn't even recognized myself! I see that my cheeks became a bit more like a super model than my original self. My eyes also has this bloody, ruby red to it. When 'It' said a makeover, 'it' really meant a makeover.

I'm hungry. Wait… I forgot! I have to drink-

"Ready for your training?"

… I guess I should worry about that later. After I'm done here, I can ask about it as soon I'm done. I nodded.

"Alright. START!"

About a few days later, my training is complete. I'm wearing T-shirt with a Hunter flag on it with a black leather jacket to hide my curves. I'm really not into leather, but I guess its ok. With that, I'm also wearing a hat that hid my hair, brown eye contacts and grey pants with really cool sneakers. I look awesome! I went on the ship to see everyone is here… At least I won't have… too many issues.

Flashback: After training.

"Ok Grace," it started. "You're strong enough to defeat not just Hisoka, but the chairman and the Zoldyck family combined. And I'll give you these."

With that, a nine tail fox backpack appeared in front of me with small bottles of… blood? "Thank goodness, now I don't have to go hungry for a couple of days, but how long will I last?"

"I'll be sending you infinite amount to you as soon as one bottle is done." It explains.

"Then what are they coming from? The blood I mean."

"I figured you ask something like that, so in other worlds, I'm opening blood donations to just suffice you for at least eternity! And also."

The voice handed me… no way… it's my birthday gift… it was a necklace that has a crescent moon that has _to the moon and back_. And a circle to fill it in to become a full moon. The circle said _I love you_. If you don't know… then you're pretty dull. Tears threaten to come out of my eyes as I tried to say. "To the moon and back… love you. Thank you"

"So long my friend! Your adventure… awaits you."

_**Flashback end**_

Now I'm here, seeing that we're in a big storm, I tried to go to sleep… but these people look so sick, I can't help but be sorry for them. That's when I saw a boy helping them with long spikey hair with green highlights on the top of them. He was wearing mostly green and his eyes are brown. Gon. He's about two years younger than me. Yes, I am 14 years old… well… I turned 14.

I looked around to see that a male with blonde hair and brown eyes on the hemic reading a book. He's wearing a blue turban with red designs on it. Underneath it is a white training suite. Kurapika, my favorite character in history. But I hate how devoted into hatred he's in. I really want to help the guys, but he allows no one to help him… not even his own friends.

Now in the corner where the crates of green apples are is a male in his late teens, turning 20. He kind of looks old for his age, but… inly by a few years… I know he probably looks older, but for some reason, I always think they look way younger... He's wearing a business suite with his suite case with him. Brown eyes and short spikey black hair, Leorio.

I see Gon helping out the others with Katsu getting them water. It seems like a lot of work, usually, I hate a lot of work, but if it's helping others, I won't mind. I stood up and walked over to the boy. I asked in the best boy voice I can, "Is there any way I can help?"

Gon looked up to me to see he's carrying an herbal leaf in his hand. He smiled… I LOVE SMILES! "Ok, can you help Katsu get some water?" I nodded, but then he asked, "Um… what's your name?"

Thank God I thought about that part. Not only that, but he sounds exactly like his English dubbed voice. "Call me Sennosuke," I replied.

"That's a weird name," he said bluntly. "But that's ok! Nice to meet you Sennosuke, my name's Gon."

"Nice to meet you too." I then followed Katsu where the fresh waters at. He showed me how to get it and I followed. Gon praised us, but I told him I like helping out people.

"Hey," I heard a deep and a bit of scratchy voice said. It was the captain, "can you do a favor for me?"

"S-sure."

I walked into the room where the examinees are, and asked if they could come to the bridge... Give me some slack, I forgot what it's called! When Kurapika and Leorio tried to object, I told them the captain wants them. We followed the captain to the room and we were lined up.

"First," the captain started, "tell me your names."

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Kurapika."

"It's Leorio."

"Call me Sennosuke."

"Why do you want to become Hunters?"

"Hey!" Leorio shouted, "If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!"

Gon explained that he wants to meet his dad, and where he came from so I said, "I want to travel the world to meet new friends and rivals. Maybe find hidden treasure and stuff."

Oh no… I was so into Gon's speech that I forgot there's going to be a huge argument. "Hey, kids!" The boy looked at the man in a curious way. "You're not supposed to answer his question!"

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not really a secret, and besides, it's alright for some people to know what you're doing once in a while. Right?" I asked. I really hope that I can convince him not to be so stubborn.

"Not team players, huh?" He moaned. In a way, he annoys me. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."

"I agreed with Leorio." Kurapika finally spoke.

"What?" Then the oldest of us became angry. "Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!"

"It's quite simple to avoid unpleasant questions by telling realistic lies." Kurapika continued.

"You know, these questions might be related to the exam, right?" I asked, trying to get them to not fight. Even in anime, I hate it when people fight with each other, other that showing off strength and having a friendly competition.

"What do you mean Sennosuke?" Gon asked, getting the other two curious as well.

"I mean that some of the examiners are and aren't Hunters, so we have to be aware of who we're talking to and who's doing the talking." I explained.

"Smart boy." The captain said with a smirk, "the Hunter exam has just begun."

"What?!" Kurapika and Leorio gasped. It still annoys me how smart Kurapika is, and yet he doesn't get a few things.

"There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky." He explained. "The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us to lessen the numbers. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship has withdrawn. If they couldn't stand a little storm, they won't stand a chance in the Hunter Examinations later stages. In other words, you need to proceed to the main exam if I pass you."

He continued to smoke. I just smirked. Something about this seems really fun. It's probably my vampire instincts, or my normal instincts, but I really want to see how this will turn out… Oh no… I'M BECOMING A HISOKA!

Kurapika then explained why he wanted to become a Hunter. It's about revenge and how he's afraid… that his anger will… "Just stop." I whispered.

"Huh?" They looked at me. I hate it when people look at me, but I don't care.

"Did you ever consider how much your family wants you to be happy?" I asked Kurapika. He looked at me, confused. I don't blame him for being mad, but it has to be enough. "Kurapika… you still have a life ahead of you, so why can't you just use it wisely? Why can't you just give up this revenge?"

"AND WHY SHOULD I?!" He shouted. "You think you know me because you just figured out about the beginning of the Hunter exam, but you don't!"

I looked at him. I don't feel any pity at all. I know that my mom's suffering because she thought I died. "When people die, all they either wish for is for them to continue their life, or wish for other people happiness. Is that what your mother, father, friends want from you?"

"You don't know them either!" He nearly screamed from the top of his lungs. When I looked into his eyes, it's burning scarlet. Anger, hatred, frustration, sadness is combined in one single moment of red.

"You don't need to be a Hunter to get revenge?" Leorio asked smugly.

"That's a dumb question Leorio." Kurapika said bluntly.

Oh man. Not again. These two don't know when to stop. I wish that this will end soon they just brawl, save Gon and then make up.

"Captain." One of the sailors said in panic. We looked and saw a massive tornado coming right towards us!

"Take down the helms!" The captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" the sailor and Katsu said in unison.

"I'll help!" Gon and I shouted.

"Ok," Katsu said, "follow me!" Gon and I followed him to help the others so that everyone will sail safely. This storm is so strong, I don't know- KATSU!

No! He's going to fall! All of the sudden, Gon grabbed him and Kurapika and Leorio grabbed his ankles. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness they're ok.

After the storm, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and I was at the deck sighing in relief. "That was reckless of you Gon." The blonde started.

"Yeah, we hadn't grabbed onto your legs, you would've been sharkbait." Leorio continued.

"But you did, didn't you." He said with a big smile on his face. Every time I hear that phrase, I have no idea if he's dumb or smart. Oh well, all well that ends well!

"Leorio, Sennosuke," Kurapika started. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry for what I said about your clan."

"And I'm sorry too," I said, "I shouldn't have butted into your business. It just saddens me to think about a whole life about hatred and revenge, it just scares me." I looked at him and smiled. I hope he forgives me, but I still want him to trust me, and not fall into his hatred.

Then I heard the captain laughing he already sang Early in the Morning. "I really like you guys! You four passed."

"What about your test?" Gon gasp in shock.

"Like I said, I can pass you if I can. So only you four people passed!"

Yeah! We did it! Man! I never knew that being with friends was this awesome. I hope that we can have this adventure all the time. Just me, Gon, Leorio… and especially Kurapika.

**That's the end of chapter one! Hope you guys enjoy this adventure! Will they find out that she's a vampire and a girl? Maybe they will soon know her name! See ya guys! R&amp;R!**


	2. Ch 2 Promise X Quiz X Kiriko

**Hey! This is a rewritten one because I remembered that I put in my OC's bullies instead of her friends. On Hunter X Hunter: Quiz X Promise X Kiriko. Enjoy! And sorry about the misunderstanding. Please forgive me.**

**Grace's POV**

Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and I board off the ship, saying our farewells to the crewmates.

"Gon, Sennosuke! Come here!" I heard the captain. I wonder what he need. I looked at Gon for a moment, then we walked to him. "I'm really impress with your skills." He soon turned to Gon, "You knew there was a storm coming just by the scent of the air, and you," he turned to me, "you knew about the exam before it could start, being cautious of what may come."

"Thanks!" Gon said with his famous cheerful smile.

"It's no big deal." I smirked.

"Since you two did so well on the ship, I'll tell you two where the shortcut is to the next site is," he said cheerfully.

"Really? Thanks you so much!" Gon thanked.

Actually, I'm quite curious. Why didn't he tell Kurapika and Leorio as well? "Um…" I paused, "how come you're not tell the other two when you said you passed them?"

He giggled. Did I said something funny? Then he had a full blown laughter. "You're a good one boy, but I guessed that you four will be traveling together, and you guys also impressed me, so I decided to just tell you two."

"Nice. You're smart yourself." I complemented.

"Thank you lad," he started, "Alright, see that mountain over there?" He pointed to a very high mountain, and at the very top is our next stop. "There's a cedar tree on the top, and that's the shortcut to the exam," he explained, "and thank you four for making it a fun trip here; Hope to see ya soon!"

"Bye!" we said. We went off to tell the others about the little shortcut to the exam site.

"So Gon," I said. I saw him look at me. Geez… why does he have to so cute? "What do you think of the Hunter exam?"

As we kept walking, he has a thoughtful expression on his face. Hmmm…. I wonder what he's thinking. "It's fun!" Huh? "This exam seems hard, but it will be fun! Especially with you, Kurapika, and Leorio!"

I… what? No one told me it's fun to be around me. He smiled, and I can't help but smile myself. He's really an interesting kid and… wait. Since he's twelve… and I'm fourteen… we're the same height other than his hair… I'M A SHRIMP! Why God?! Why am I so small?

"I'm sad," I cried. I can actually feel tears fall down.

"Why?"

"I'm a shrimp!" I sobbed.

"No you're not, you're twelve, right?" he asked… bluntly.

"Fourteen."

"Oh… it's alright. It happens."

"Yeah, let's get to the next stop."

"Yeah," he sweat dropped.

Alright, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and I started to walk down the trail were the next step to the exam's at. I actually told them that I heard a rumor about taking the bus and that it's really a trap that only lazy people take. I knew that Leorio would be embarrassed about that, because I noticed that he's not talking at all. Maybe I should mention that in the future. Fufufufu…

It was a quiet trip like I expected to be. I wonder long it will be because if we don't get to the next site, I'm going to die from this heavy awkwardness! Someone say something! **PLEASE!**

"Sennosuke?" Huh? That was Kurapika. I looked at him for a moment. I saw him look away… Wait… **DID HE FIGURE OUT I'M A GIRL!? **Kami-sama! Help!

**Kurapika's POV**

I'm still rattle up from what Sennosuke said… about my happiness… No, I should be more focus on passing the exam to get my revenge alongside my friends. But he said that my family only wants me to be happy. The thought will keep eating me away. Maybe I should ask him… he seems really bored. I don't really blame him. But it might also be personal. No, if doesn't want to say anything, I'll just let it go.

"Sennosuke," I said. He looked back at me… Hmm… he kind of looks a bit like Gon in a way. "Can I ask you something?"

He laughed. "You already are, but if that isn't the question, then ask away."

Wow… that's just plain creepy how Gon and Sennosuke seems alike. "About what you said on the ship… why are you so concern about my revenge and how I should just quit? What made you say that?"

He looked surprised. Maybe it wasn't a- "Because I usually think that it's really petty to have revenge… AH! Sorry about that, it's just…" He turned away, looking at the sky.

"Just?" I stared as we continued walking down the road.

"I believe it will only cause more pain to one and the other." He said… he looked back at me, but this time, with a serious visage, and… somewhat sad? "Because nobody wants to be sad, and also that the impure heart live to purify themselves while some of the kindest hearts leave to prepare for what's ahead. Some pure hearts don't die because they need to teach the impure what the right way to actually be happy is.

"My friend had an uncle who had so much pain in his heart because a murderer killed his wife… He wanted revenge for his late wife, then he saw the murderer's weakness… his children… his wife. The one who killed her aunt was paid to kill her because we learned she was a secret agent working for an organization… so…"

"So what," Gon asked. I was really curious myself… what happened then?

"Her uncle killed them... the murderer's family… his love… his pride and joys…" he explained… his tone was as if a demon is about to appear. You can actually hear it, his voice deep and scratchy. "I saw him at the same moment… the same moment that he stabbed those innocent kids and their beautiful mother. So I told my mom… family… and importantly… my friend. She was so heartbroken that she actual commit suicide… she was my first friend every…"

I can feel my eyes widen. W-why would they…? His friend and uncle? Did… wh-

"After that, he was devastated for his actions. And then," he then had a smile on his face. What's going on?

"Hey Sennosuke! What's with the smile?!" Leorio nearly yelled.

"Because," he laughed, "he became the greatest and just police- Blacklist Hunter! And four of us… well my best friends and I made a pact. Never be consume with revenge… and always know that it's not hatred you're actually feeling, but sadness. That's why we can't allow ourselves be consume by revenge. It won't just hurt yourself, but the others that actually cares about you! Charlotte, Maya, Nikki, Mare, me… and then Lizzie… Even though Lizzie wasn't there physically, we were still able to feel her. That's why I-"

"You're taking the Hunter Exam, right?" I finished.

He shook his head. What? "So that's why we want to make people happy."

"Man, your mom must be proud!" Leorio shouted in glee.

"Yeah! What type of mother or father wouldn't want a kid like that!?" Gon shouted.

"Yeah…" He then smiled, determination in his eyes. "Let's win the Hunter Exam together!"

"Yeah!"

**No one's POV**

That's right. That's why she's here, and she should be glad to be alive right now. Now with her new friends, nothing can stand in their way! Wait...she can feel herself giggle a bit. That song… man, that's more than enough to see the light.

"Sennosuke?" Gon said. She looked at him to see what's up. "Why are you laughing?"

Oh… was it that loud for them to hear? Oh well. "It's that on the day of Lizzie's suicide, we found a song that we kind of thought it was fate. It seems like the song was in the same situation my friends and I were in. So we decided if we're sad or frustrated, we sing it to ourselves."

"Heh, why would a song make you think that?" Leorio said stupidly.

"Songs have meanings, for fun, from your feelings, and your heart." She looked at the sky '… wow… they must assumed that I may be a girl after this.' "It's called '_You can be King Again'_."

"Can you sing it?" Gon asked. Man, he's a cheerful boy! Like Red in Four Swords Plus! "Ok, but just a warning, I'm a bad singer… and it may sound girly."

"It's alright!"

~_You're a-lone; you're on your own~_

_~So what; have you gone blind; have you forgotten what you have and what is yours~_

~… _Glass half empty; glass half full; well either way, you won't go be going thirsty~_

_~Count your blessing, not your flaws…~_

_~You've got it all; you've lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown! You're in control; rid of the monsters inside your head… put all your faults to bed… you can be king again.~_

They were in awe of her singing. 'He' was amazing, almost like a girl… well that's what he said, but they're not complaining. Kurapika is also amazed. He smiled and closed his eyes while hearing her - disguised as a boy - sing.

~_You don't get what this is about; you're too wrapped up in your self-doubt.~_

_~You've got that young light; set it free…~_

~… _You've got it all; you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown! You're in control; rid of the monsters inside your head… put all your faults to bed… you can be king...~_

_~There's method to my madness…~_

_~There is no logic to your sadness.~_

_~You don't gain a single thing from misery… take it from me.~_

Then her voice became softer and quieter… a soothing sound.

~… _You've got it all; you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control; rid of the monsters inside your head… put all your faults to bed… you can be king...~_

Soon after that pause, she asserted herself a bit louder, brimming with more confidence. More confidence she never had before in her life.

~… _You've got it all; you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown! You're in control; rid of the monsters inside your head… put all your faults to bed…~_

With that… she calmed herself down and stated, "You can be king again…"

"Wow! That was amazing!" Gon shouted.

"Really?" She blushed, but luckily, no one saw her.

"Geez," Leorio said with a smirk. "You do sound like a girl."

"At least I don't look like a certain someone." She stated with her cheek puffed.

"Who?" they asked.

"The girly-boy, Kurapika." She stated.

"WHAT?!" He screeched. "And what do you mean by that?!"

"I could've mistaken you for a girl. But when I heard your voice, I thought, 'he's a boy?'." The fake boy said bluntly, trying her best not to smirk at his anger. Man, teasing friends are fun!

"Yeah, at least I don't sound like one!" His face was beyond red, more red that his scarlet eyes! They would've laughed, but they're afraid of his undying wrath.

"Girly-boy, girly-boy, girly-boy!" She chanted. Then ran off laughing with a bright smile. She never had this much fun in a while. 'Hanging with friends… is the best thing alive.' She saw him chasing after the tomboy with his eyes and face red as a tomato. She ran faster, making sure that the screaming Kurta doesn't kill her as much as she can.

***Time skip with a Girly Kurta chasing Grace down! :D**

**Kurapika: SHUT UP!***

The four then arrived at a village… a ghost town in a way.

"This place is creepy," Leorio stuttered, "I don't see a single person."

Gon then said, "No, there are plenty here."

If Grace was a human, she would've sense something off from the very beginning. Even if it doesn't have any humans around, it would've still have at least a few animals here, with or without the vampire sense. Like on cue, everyone came out of their hiding spots while the old lady said, "Exciting…"

"Exciting…" Leorio repeated.

That's when she tuned out everything until the boys were dumbfounded with shock about the next part of the exam. 'He' obviously saw this episode, so what she said was an exciting two-choice quiz. She tried not to laugh at them, so she shrugged it aside until later.

"You boys are headed for that tree up the hill, correct?" She asked. "To reach that tree, you must pass through this town." The boys just stared at her while she kept explaining, "I shall administer a single-question quiz."

"H-hold on!" Leorio shouted. "What's going on here?"

She interrupted him. "You'll have five seconds to state your answer. Give me the wrong answer, you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter exam."

"I see," Kurapika said, "Then this is part of the Hunter Exam."

Now Leorio is boasting on how much he's so good at quizzes, but then he realized it was just one thing… Grace sighed a bit. She already knows the answer, but he'll just screw it up. Now they're arguing about who'll be the one who'll take us to nowhere… 'Alright," she thought, 'I think it's my time to shine,' But then she was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey," he said, "are you going to answer the question? Or else I'll answer the question first."

"Fine," the tomboy said.

"What," the other three shouted.

"Thanks, kid!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh," she paused, "I thought that you should answer it first because we may have the right one while you'll just be wrong."

"Say what?" He growled, trying to grab his shirt.

"Just answer the question and then Leorio will answer it." She nonchalantly said.

"Fine! I'll outsmart you and you're friends."

"Challenge on."

"You ready?" the old lady asked. He nodded. "Your mother and lover has been kidnapped. You can only save one of them. One for your mother and two for your lover."

The three boys gasped at the answer choices, while the girl sighed. He pressed the button. "It's one because you can't replace your mother, but your lover is replaceable."

"Why you-"

"You may pass," the elderly interrupted Leorio.

"See ya!" he waved with a smug smile on his ugly face and left.

"Ask the next question." 'He' commanded.

There was a heavy air surrounding them. Kurapika then realized it. He tried to warn Leorio, but got warned if he says anything that isn't the answer, he'll be disqualified. He was practically sweating. The girl knows how badly how the blonde wants to tell him, but they may get disqualified because of him. Then the old woman hit zero while the old teen was about to hit the old lady. The girl then tuned that out as well, so she doesn't have to deal with them and how silence was the answer. Gon moaned about the answer and told them if they were in that situation.

"Gon…" The tomboy said. "This quiz was probably trying to test us for that same future. It tells us how life can be pretty cruel and selfish, so we may have to make a tough decision."

"My…" The old woman's eyes widen a bit. "How did you know that?"

She looked at her. "It was when I was thinking." She explained. "I thought, 'if both people are precious to me, why would I want to sacrifice one for the other?'."

"Smart, now take this secret passage way. It will take you directly to the cedar tree." The door on the left opened. They were pretty excited about this, so they said their thanks and walked into the entrance. Gon and Leorio was in the front, Kurapika behind them, and 'Sennosuke' following them. "Wait!" The old lady said. They turned to see that the old woman is pointing at the young lady. "I want to speak with you."

The tomboy looked at them, so Kurapika said, "Don't worry, we'll wait for you!" She nodded.

"Yes?" she turned to the lady.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why are you dressed as a boy?"

Grace was awe-struck. 'Was it that obvious?' "Um… I just want to see how it's like to be treated like a boy… and I want to be treated like an equal, not an opposite!"

She laughed. "You may go." 'Sennosuke' smiled and said her goodbyes. "That girl. Smart, strong, sneaky, and especially beautiful. Maybe she'll steal the heart of that cat-eyed boy without him realizing that she's a girl."

**Grace's POV**

Two hours on the road of Leorio's, we saw the cedar tree. And the house too, but it looked busted. The four of us rushed to the scene and saw a large beast with a fox like face, huge, sharpened claws, and thin and long ear… things… The beast was holding a woman in its arm.

"It's a Magical Beast!" Kurapika said as the four began in their fighting position.

"A Magical Beast?!" The two asked. I just sighed. Why can't they just be at least a bit smarter?

"A Transforming Magical Beast; Kiriko!" The blonde explained. "They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature!"

Mr. Kiriko turned to us and gave us his red eyes. Then the woman was completely was in sight. Gon shouted, "There's a woman in his arm!"

I heard Leorio growl, "And the guy on the floor needs medical attention."

The Kiriko jumped out of the building and escaped the sight. These are the navigators. I should be careful, but at least their scent is easy to pick out, and besides, the woman, man, and the Kiriko that escaped actually has the same scent, so this may actually be easier than I thought.

"P-please," I heard the man said. I knew this was an act, but I want to see how this will turn out. I know this is probably cruel, but the rest has to figure it out for themselves. "Please saved my wife." He faked begged.

"Leorio, take care of the wounded!" Kurapika ordered. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't see that those aren't really wounds, but I'll let them think what they want to think. Gon, Kurapika, and I jumped out of the window, hearing Leorio say, 'Count on me.'

We followed Mr. Kiriko all over the forest. Wow, these vampire senses are really helpful. Not only I can smell their scent, but I can see were he's going. I couldn't do that if I was still a human. This is awesome! And I know what Kurapika's thinking. He's impressed of our sight… but I may be cheating a bit. ^W^ Gon and I jumped onto the trees to catch up to Mr. Kiriko. We jumped from branch to branch so Gon can try to talk to him.

"Take her from me, if you can," he taunted. I definitely know that he won't hurt his own daughter. He's a really good actor. No wonder they're the navigators of the test.

And just like Gon, he's shocked on how Mr. Kiriko can speak. At least Kurapika's smart enough to tell Gon that Kirikos can speak human speech. Well I have to admit; if any creature can speak English, Spanish, Japanese, etc. it will make things a lot easier. I saw Gon then got up to the branch and told Mr. Kiriko that he's silly. That got his attention and that's enough time for Gon to hit him. I felt bad for him, but I guess that's part of his job.

Kurapika caught the daughter, so Gon and I soon went to the cliff. Is this where we're going to see the wife? Kurapika must have already realize about the daughter. That means the husband is with Kurapika and his daughter. "GON!" Gon almost jumped off the cliff, but at least his fishing pole saved him. Man that was close. I knew this was going to happen, but it still scared me. Up on the tree, it's the wife… actually… you can actually tell once you saw them. Her face is different, her fur looks softer while the husband looks rougher, and her voice is really thinner and higher. She does sound like a girl once you hear it closely. She was about to attack us, but we didn't move.

"Are you a girl?" I asked, "If so, where's the guy?"

"H-how can you tell I'm not the same one?" She asked in confusion.

"Your face is completely different." Gon explained.

"And your voice is higher and thinner." I continued.

That's when I see her cracking up. Oh yeah. No one could tell them apart until this moment. That must've made a ton of examinees really confused. Then she had a full blown laugh.

"What?" Gon said. "Did we say anything funny?"

"Hey, Daddy!" She called, "Come out here! You're going to love this!"

We went back to the house and saw them lined up. Wow… they… look… SO CUTE! ^W^… ok then…

"Hmm… How many years has it been since someone was able to tell we're different?" The husband asked. Then they looked at each other in delight.

"I'm delighted!" The wife shouted.

"Can you tell their faces and voices are different?" I heard Leorio murmured to Kurapika.

"No, not at all." He answered… It's plain as day! How are they the same?! Man, I guess this must be my vampire intuition.

"You know what, the one Kurapika and I beat up was the husband." Gon explained. Pointing to the one on our right.

"It's the one on the right." I said.

"O…k…" The said… they are so dull. Even in my world, I can tell them apart… maybe they meant it like that, but still, it was really easy to tell which one is which.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Mr. Kiriko said. "We are the Navigators. Our family provide support for the Hunter Exam."

"I'm their daughter," The pink hair woman cheered.

"I'm their son!" The black haired male cheered as well.

"Man, you had us fooled." Leorio moaned.

"Not me though." I pointed out.

I heard everyone gasped… maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "H-how?!" Kurapika shouted, still in shock.

I guess it's too late to back down, now I have to explain. "It was their scent. When we first enter the house, they had the same scent. Even when Mr. Kiriko exit out of the house, the place still had the scent of you guys, as if you lived here. So I assumed you guys are actually a family. And by the details of the captain and the lady gave us about going to the cedar tree, I assumed that there aren't just one navigator, there's three… well… until I saw the wife. You guys both have different and the same scent. For instants; the daughter has a more cherry blossom smell, the father and son had a more forest smell and the wife had a more rose smell."

That part about the wife and daughter having scents if flowers is actually true. Those two do smell like flowers and I can tell them apart. Must be my vampire powers!

… They look… dumfounded… **I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING!**

"You knew… and you didn't tell us…" Leorio paused… I smell rage…

"Of course!" I said quickly, "If I told you guys that moment, I had a feeling that maybe you guys will get disqualified!"

**Kurapika's POV**

Not only Sennosuke was able to tell the husband and the wife apart, but he's able to smell that they're the same?! And with the only information we had was the captain and the lady's details… he's more impressive than I thought. Cute too-

WHAT!? NO, NO, NO, NO! I. AM. NOT. GAY! NO WAY, NO HOW! I can't believe I thought that… what's wrong with me? But in a way, he does look like a girl… but maybe it's just me and I want payback when he called me a girl… That's probably it.

After they explained about our skills of observation, strength and wild skills, we all passed. We were in the skies right now, flying to the next sight. Huh? I saw a shine. I looked were there was that shine and saw Sennosuke. That when I had a closer look. I see a little trinket around his neck… is that a necklace. I tried to have a closer look, but it's hard to tell-

"Yes?" It was him! "Why are you looking at me?"

"Ah… ah… nothing…" I sighed. Man… now I bet he thinks that I'm gay now… he look almost cute as… DEAR GOD, MAKE IT STOP!

"C'mon, we're friends here, you can tell, but if it's too personal, you can ask later." He explained. He and Gon is almost alike, but he's more… I don't know… he's more special in more ways than one.

"I'll tell you when we get to the site."

Well… don't know about Sennosuke and Gon that much… but I hope they can do more amazing things. Especially Sennosuke.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Is Kurapika falling for Grace as a boy? Will any of them will find out that she's a girl? Or will they find out that she's a vampire, blood sucker and all? R&amp;R!**


	3. Ch 3 Site x Laxative x Hisoka

**Hello and I'm back with another Hunter x Hunter Fanfic! I appreciate you guys liking this story; mainly Nycel, SilverSapphire34523, and sakura and dark. This is a personal record of favorited in just two weeks! Thank you guys for the support and hope you guys enjoy! R&amp;R.**

**Grace's POV**

We soon arrived at the Zaban City where the Hunter Exam will take place. I really can't wait. I wasn't planning on becoming a Hunter, but this will be exciting. Mom, I hope you know I need your support. Even though I may pass, I really hope you're there for me… even though you think I'm dead. And thanks to your gift to me… it will help me throughout this journey.

The truth is, I wish that I would fly here myself, and yes, I do have vampire wings. But if I get here before the others that would mean that Kurapika and Gon will get suspicious… And Leorio is just… dull.

"As a Navigator," I heard the son say, "our jobs is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the site."

While the son was explaining how difficult the exam is, I see Gon looking at… everything. Right now, he's at the stand where the panda frog… thing is on a stick. I don't know if I should try one or be discussed by it… it looks tasty, but I may slow them down. And even though I may not me into jewelry all that much, I'm really interested in that purple brooch the lady on the other stand is holding. I bet it's a fake, but it may be real. I should get one for my mom, but I don't have any money.

"Ah." Huh? It was her. "So you like this brooch? Than you can have it." She then… handed… to me…

"Wait," I rejected, "I don't have the money for it!" It doesn't make sense, why would she give it to me if she doesn't know I have any money-

"Keep it for free!" What? "You seem like a nice kid, so I believe a nice girl will like this instead, and besides…" She then came to my ear and said, "This is actually the real deal; I usually sell fakes around here, but the real one is all your."

"… I bet this is cursed," I thought, but I have to stay polite… oh well, I can ask Kurapika. "Thanks!" Then I ran off.

"Kid… good luck."

… Weird. But maybe she knows about the exam… if so, why isn't she going to it? I shouldn't worry about it, all I should be worried about, if this thing is cursed or fake.

"Sennosuke, Gon, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Leorio shouted out to us. Wow… I never get that distracted… well I get distracted a lot, but only when I'm daydreaming. We caught up with the group and headed to the site.

"Hey, Kurapika," I said. He looked at me with his brown eyes. He looks really handsome, but I didn't allow my blush to show, so I continued, "can you tell me something about this brooch."

While we walked, I handed it to him and I let him examine it for a little. "This is a lucky charm, it said if you give this your destine lover, the two bond will never be broken by anything, not even nature itself."

"Hmm." I hummed in amazement. I saw him give it back to me and he just looked away… I wonder what's wrong with him. I just asked him what the brooch is and he's ignoring me… maybe it's something I said.

"Kurapika," Gon said. We looked at him, "are you sick?"

Now that he mention it, he is a bit red. More than his own eyes… maybe… no, I believe he thinks I'm male. "No… just fine." Doesn't sound fine, but if he is sick, he would've been wobbly.

For another few minutes, the son said, "I believe that is the building." I was looking at the beef restaurant he pointed at. I never been so excited in my life! This is awesome! "Hey guys!" he shouted. When I looked over to the three, they were in front of a tall building instead. I facepalmed. Why are these idiots with me? The Navigator pointed at the 'real' Hunter site. They… *sigh* why aren't they a bit more precise on what's real and what's fake.

"It isn't funny," Leorio said, "Is that an ordinary restaurant?"

"Of course this is where the exam will be at," I answered, "an idiot will think that it's in one of the most obvious places to take the exam." … Oops. They're… in the futile position… Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "Well… let's head inside!" Yup, I embarrassed them for life. Man, now I'm the bad guy here. "Let's get going!" We enter in and the son gave the password to the cook.

"Wait here," he said.

"Wait?" Leorio asked, confused. "Where's the others?"

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon is so innocent, it should be illegal. *Fangirl squeal in my head.*

Kurapika then explained how it's a password to get us inside. He was disappointed to say the least.

"One in every ten thousand," He said.

"Huh?" The four of us turned to him.

He then told us the number of applicants are rookies. "You've done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good luck."

"Thanks!" Gon then held out his hand to shake his. He was shocked. Gon really knows how to show respect.

Once he's done shaking his hand, I stuck out mine. "Yeah, thank you very much!" he shook mine.

"Good luck!" He shouted. "Hope I'm your Navigator again!"

As the door closed, the room started to vibrate. "It appears this room is an elevator." Kurapika said.

"Bastard," Leorio mumbled. "That meant that he expect us to fail this year."

Well it's true about how the newbies have a low chance of passing the exam. I'll probable succeed… but what happens since I'm here, that these three won't pass at all… The freaky voice told me to help Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Killua… Kurapika… Why am I more concern about him than the rest… oh well. All I have to do is protect the guys, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Of course my friend!" Leorio shouted… oh no… not this again. "Hunters make the most money in this world!" Him and his greedy eyes.

Oh great… now they're arguing about what's the best Hunter to be.

"No!" Kurapika argued to the old teen. "Hunters are the most noble in this world!"

"Glory hog…" Leorio growled.

"Money grubber." The blonde growled back.

That's my cue to hide my presence and hide up onto the ceiling. I climbed up to the ceiling, hoping they will stop fighting like an old married couple. At least I planned this before-hand so that I wouldn't have to deal with this junk. I felt myself sighed.

"Gon, Sennosuke! What Hunter do you want to be-"

That's when the pause began. I see that they're trying to find me… Hehe.

"Wait…" Kurapika then paused again, his voiced panicked. "Did we leave him behind?"

"WHAT?!" WHAT?! Uh… oh…

"Bring us back up! Bring us back up!" They shouted. I don't know if I should be laughing or if I should be worried about the three ding-dongs banging on the elevator door. Great. Now I have to tell them that I'm up here… but where's the fun in that? Should I tell them?

"Oh god…" One of them said. "How angry will that guy be? We'll be sent to hell before the exam start!" Leorio… of course… I really don't want to tell them now… but this is funny… ok, I will.

"Guys." Then they looked up, right, left, but nothing… this is comedy gold here. "Up here." They looked up and I can see their eyes widen a bit.

"H-how…" Gon said in shock.

"Oh…" this time, it's my turn to pause, "I tip-toed nearby the wall, hid my presence, and climbed up here."

***Ding***

Saved by the bell. Yay!

Once the door opened, the air became really tensed. You can feel everyone's determination. "Um." I heard Gon said. They all looked at him for a moment, then turned away. "Why are they so tensed?"

One of the smartest questions ever in history! Well… he's Gon, so I shouldn't say anything. We got our tags. Leorio is #403, Kurapika's #404, I'm #405, and Gon's #406. I thought that I'm with 406, but I'm ok with 405.

Now… for that-

"Hey there!" Speak of the devil. I spy with my little eyes a fat man with brown hair and Tompa, the Rookie Crusher. "You've must be new here! I'm Tompa."

"You know that we're new here?" Gon asked. I don't blame him, everyone tries to attempt this exam at least four or five times.

"More or less." He then jumped off where he was sitting and faced us. After all, this will be my 35th attempt." He greeted in a 'friendly' way. Let's see how friendly he is after I show off my smarts. Of course these dolts are shocked, but I just shrugged it off. "Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran."

"That isn't something to brag about," I heard one of them muttered so no one could hear.

"Indeed." And I hope that the crusher will get crushed.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." He said. This guy is ticking me off. And I'm just staring at him. Gon thanked him like the gentleman he is… to cute and innocent. I wonder if his blood's good… WHAT!? NO, NO, NO! I'm not going to suck a friend's blood, even if it cost me my life!

"I'm Gon!" He then looked at us to introduce him to us. I rather not. "These are Kurapika, Sennosuke, and Leorio." The two nodded, but I just shrugged.

He's began explaining us about the applicants around here like the snake charmer, kungfu master, and the others. He's still telling us more details about the exam, but then a scream pierced the air.

Is see flower petals everywhere to see… him and the poor man's arm dissolving into petals. I'm used to gore and junk, but I can't help but feel guilty for the man. "Oh, how peculiar," said a perverted voice. I saw a man wearing a shirt adorned with various suite symbols on the front and back torso. His face was with his face painted as if a jester. After all, the wiki said that he's dress up as a magician/jester. His hair was this fuchsia or red, and his eyes a yellow… he is really… creepy… in not a killer way.

"His arms seem to have become flower petals." Hisoka. "No smokes and mirrors here." Everyone's eyes was on the jester who did that to the man. I see Gon's eyes widen at his ability. I believe that's the first time that Gon was every afraid of anything in his life. "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you should really apologize."

"That psychopath is here again." I heard Tompa stuttered.

"Again?"

Now the three's eyes were on him, but mine stayed on the magician. "Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asked.

"Number 44. Hisoka, the Magician." The fatty began. "Last year, he was virtually lock to pass the test, until he killed an examiner he didn't like-"

I didn't listen to his blabbering anymore and just walked up to Hisoka while he still has his smirk on his face. My friends tried to warn me about the creep in front of us, but I ignored them. I know it's rude of me, but that's how I role. I'm not going to allow fear to overcome me. Fear is just excitement to me like how long it takes you to just go on a roller coaster. I really want to know how strong I am.

"Hello there." I said to the perverted clown. He then turned to me, with a curious look on his face. "That was Nen, right Hisoka?"

His eyes widen, but I felt myself shrug it off while his smirked stayed. I can feel all eyes were on me this time like I was going to die by his hands, but I'm not going to let me stop me from meeting him, so I held my hand in front of me to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said in a creepy way. I'm not afraid of him killing me, I'm more afraid what he's going to do to me. "What's your name?"

I decided to give myself a smirk. "Call me Sennosuke." Everyone has fear in their eyes like scared little rabbits, ready to get eaten by a fox.

He gladly took it. And you can say that I gripped on it a bit… but not for others. "Oh… If you keep doing that, you're going to break my hand," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, I thought you're stronger than this, and besides." I paused for a moment, so everyone knows not to mess with me. I see that my friends aren't around here, so I smiled, happy that there not here to see this tense air… well… not really. It seems that the ones making the air tense is the other examinees. I said in a cheerful voice, "I'm not even trying to break it, this may actually be the tightest that I grabbed someone, and this isn't even 1/12 of my strength."

He then gripped mine with his nails sharper that a knife itself. I can feel him trying to make my hands bleed, but I won't give him that satisfaction, so I grinned instead. I would've been killed if it was for the training and the vampire strength I have now. Once we're done, we released our hands.

"So," I heard him whispered. He came down to my height, "Why are you are you disguised as a boy."

"I knew someone like you would know about this," I whispered back. "I really just want to be treated like an equal, not little of others. And I don't want anybody wanting my body for their personal sex toy."

"Interesting." He then stood up as his hand reached down for my head. If anyone thinks he's going to kill me, then they're wrong… not until I see his bloodlust. Yeah. Even though it was scary when I was watching it in the shows, I know he won't kill me… if his life depended on it.

**Kurapika's POV**

Damn it! Why isn't he listening to us?! Oh no!

Hisoka will… is patting his… head? "You're so cute."

**SLAP!**

What the.

"Don't. Call. Me. CUTE! **I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD YOU JERK!**"

Sennosuke's hitting his head with… a hammer? Where the hammer did came from anyways? How can he be so lax when this guy is just overflowing with danger? I don't know if I should be frightened… of laughing at the sight of Sennosuke hitting Hisoka repeating.

"And stay away from me you perverted clown, jester you are!" He screamed. Now I know for sure he might…. No, I might be wrong about it. He may sound a bit girlish, but he's defiantly a boy.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Alright, I have to admit he has a ton of confidents, but this might be bad for him. But great confidents comes with great strength… I hope. He's a really entertaining guy. I'm glad to have him as my friend.

"How was that experience?" I laughed, as he kept scowling.

"I'm not cute." He grumbled. "Jerk."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, "Let's get back to the others." I can still hear him scowling. He must really be upset when Hisoka called him cute. (Note to self: Don't call Sennosuke cute… or else I might end up dead.) Oh well, but I have this feeling I'm walking next to a girl… or a tom girl.

**Hisoka's POV… WHY?!**

That girl is really interesting. Sennosuke is probable a cover name. I'm quite impress that she's to keep secrets without using lies. And those weights that are clothing on her must really be heavy. Not even I can lift that much without being crushed to death. Even with them on, she can kill me with one strike… I'm getting excited just looking at her… So cute… I wish I have her as a little sister.

**YAY! No one's POV**

At that moment, the two went back to the group to see a shock Tompa.

"That guys could've killed you!" Leorio literally screamed in her face. "Didn't you heed this guy's warning?" He shouted/asked as he pointed at the fatty.

"He wasn't even trouble for me, and he's not even that scary." She said "Besides, that Hisoka can't kill me if his life depended on it."

"You must be strong!" Tompa stuttered, trying to hide his fear. "Oh, right!" He shouted as he reached in his bag. "A little something to mark of our acquaintance. How about it?" 

That's when he offered them sodas, but Grace knows what's the truth and what's a lie… sometimes, but she knows how this guy loves crushing rookies. It was like yesterday when she was watching episode 3 of the 2011 version.

"How appreciated!" Leorio thanked, and the vampire sighed.

The four grabbed the cans and three began to open them, but Grace didn't and Kurapika opened his cautiously. Kurapika wasn't really sure about this drink. It might have been spiked for all he cared. He thought Gon and Leorio are just being careless, but something isn't right. He thought, why isn't Sennosuke opening his?

"Hehe, seems like Tompa is up to his old tricks again." One of the examinee cackled in silence.

Instead of a friendly smile, the vampire glared at the man, making him flinch. She grabbed his drink and put hers in her nine tail fox backpack. She poured Tompa's onto the ground.

"Ah, just as I thought." She said.

"What do you mean, Sennosuke?" Gon asked in shock and confusion of 'his' rudeness.

She explained, "I kind of overheard some of the examinees said something really important for us about this guy right here." She then received confused looks, but Kurapika is starting to get the jiff of this shenanigan. "I overheard them say, 'he's up to his tricks again,' while they stared at us with smirks on their faces." She saw the man sweating bullets now. "Gon… will you tasted it for me?"

"Sure." He said, then he gave a sip, but then spit it out. "Uh… this maybe overdue."

"Nope," she answered, "Look at the due date."

They saw when the can is supposes to be due and it wasn't even near that time. Today is almost the end of March, and the can says May 5th. Was this some kind of joke?

"And by the color and," she then licked some of it up to see what half the stuff was, "the effect trying to take over… you put a lot of laxative in these, did you, Tompa… the Rookie Crusher." He ran way with his tail between his legs, trying to escape his undying doom. "Coward." If she never saw the manga and the 2011, these guys would've been in trouble… well… Gon will be there, so they would be safe.

"S-Sennosuke," Kurapika said.

Kurapika's POV

Sennosuke… he's smarter than I expected. But he's acting like that he knows what's going to happen next. I should ask him. But for some reason something is telling me I'm wrong. But then again… Gon and Sennosuke are practically the same except that Sennosuke's smarter. He figured out when and where the exam might take place… ok, that might've been my fault for being too careless about my surroundings, but other the that, he knew about the trick on that quiz, also the navigators are actually a family… his senses might be stronger than Gon's because Gon said that he didn't smell it. That's it. That's what I want to ask him.

"Sennosuke." I said. He looked at me with his brown eyes. "You're really amazing when it comes to senses. How did you become so talented? You even surpassed Gon's abilities."

"Yeah!" Said Gon. "When did you become that amazing?"

"I'm pretty interested myself." Leorio said.

He sighed, "I would tell you, but I kind of want it to be a secret. Sorry." Suspicious. What…? Blushing? Why?

"But I appreciate the compliments, thanks guys-" 

Soon, we heard a loud bell go off. We looked over to see… a mouthless guy in a suite… weird. I guess the exam will start soon. We were instructed to follow him through this cave.

"Hey, Sennosuke!" Gon shouted.

"Yes," he asked.

"What's that around your neck?" He asked. Wow… I almost forgot to ask him that. I'm starting to feel dumb now.

He looked down at the trinket around his neck and smiled, "Oh, this is a gift from my mother! Girly, right." He showed us a crescent moon and a circle that makes it look like a full moon, but the carvings are hard to read, so I don't know what it says. "She gave this to me on my birthday so I can remember her when I'm taking this Exam. And if you're curious what it says, I won't tell. You have to figure it out."

"Aww." Gon moaned, but Sennosuke patted his head… are they the same age?

"Why are you patting his head?" I heard Leorio asked at the same time I did.

"Can't I pat someone's head that is younger that me?" He… shouted… what?

"You're 12?" I said… oops.

"What?" uh oh. "I'M FOURTEEN YOU KURTA SO OF A MONKEY! FOUR-TEEN!"

I just made my deathbed. I hope he calms down soon!

**Yeah! I'm done…. And I don't own Hunter x Hunter so that you know. R&amp;R!**


	4. Ch 4 Running x A x Marathon

**Hello! I'm back with another Hunter x Hunter story! Now I'm back with a bang! Hope you guys enjoy it as much I do… even though episode 4 in the 2011 series is really boring… Well… I don't own Hunter x Hunter, but I do own Grace Butka. Enjoy!**

**Grace's POV**

I'm going to kill that Kurta if it's the last thing I do! Huh? Everyone is running… That means that the first phase started. This will take about six hours to get there… WHYYYYYYYYYY! What have I done to you God? Even with the super strength of a vampire, I hate running, and this will take forever! Why in the world does this have to happen to me? I should meet up with Gon. That's when I can meet Killua:3.

Once I got to Leorio and Gon, I greeted, "hey guys!"

"Sennosuke, why aren't you running after Kurapika anymore?" Oh innocent Gon. How I love you so. I know… but he's so CUTE!

"Because I noticed everyone running." I said. "So I want to catch up to you two."

Nicolas… Poor guy. He thinks he has what it takes to pass this exam, but he's pretty much wrong. Why does he even want to be a hunter…. Oh… in the 1999 version, everyone picked on him, and bullied him… Poor fellow. I hope he can make the next one instead. But Tompa… that jerk, make my blood boil… if I still have- OF COURSE I DO! I can eat, and I have a heartbeat, of course I have blood in my system! BAKABAKABAKA-

"Hey! Wait kid!" Leorio shouted.

I see a boy with soft, messy silver hair with pale skin like mine, sapphire blue eyes. He's wearing a blue collared, long-sleeved undershirt, gray t-shirt and blue - lighter than his shirt - baggy shorts. Killua. "Hmm." He hummed.

Leorio yelled, "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?" I thought this was an endurance test too, but then I saw that you can bring anything to pass the exam if you want.

"Why are you," he soon start pointing his finger at him. I really dislike when people so that, but this is Leorio after all. "Using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

"Why?"

Time for me to butt in. "Yeah? Why is it? This isn't really an endurance test, it's a test about the stress of how long it is to the end. If you want to, I can make the assumption. And he just said to follow him."

"WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON, EH?" Just ignore. Soon, Killua came in front of me and Gon.

"Huh? How?" Killua asked, getting pretty interested. I hope he's not suspicious of me, because I don't want one of my favorite characters to hate me, not this early in this episode. He smiled. Ye-ah!

"My ears are really sensitive to sounds, so if I make a shout, I can determine how long this will take us." I explain. "And that's why I don't want people to yell in my ears.

"Cool!" he shouted. Yeah! I'm cool! "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"You're just 2 years older than me! You look at least 13!" He said. At least it's better than what Kurapika said… I should apologize to the guy if I see him. Then he looked at Gon. "What about you?"

"I'm twelve!"

His eyes widen, and hummed. This is the first time he actually met someone as old as him. I'm such a baka for forgetting that important detail. It is pretty fun though. Even though I just met him. He's a cool cat!

Wow! The real deal is so cool! He just got off his skateboard like it was nothing! I wish Tyler would allow me to use his skateboard. "Guess I'll run too."

"Wow!" Gon shouted. Wow… I completely forgot that Killua was the first person to be his age. I bet somebody is just going to take my anime license just for not knowing. "That was cool!"

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

"Call me Sennosuke."

We ran a bit faster. I hope these guys will stay my friends forever. I really wish to tell mom, but right now, I have no way to contact her… Oh wait! That's right. That mysterious voice person said I can give her gifts and what-not. Hope she likes some of them.

"Sennosuke." Huh? That was Killua. "How much do we have to get to the end?"

"Yeah? It seems like we ran for more than an hour." Gon said.

Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about that. Thank you Killua, Gon. I hope it takes about… at least a half hour, if not, I'll explode from boredom. I headed to the front of the pack and made a 'CAAW!' I use my bat ability ears to hear the echoes of that voice… we have… about 52 kilometers to go… great. Maybe I should just head to the sight on my own, but what about these guys. I need to help them, but everything seems to go accordingly. Wow… everyone is staring…. Oh well, I guess I whispered it when I was talking to the two.

I head back to Gon and Killua. On the way, I see Kurapika. He seems to still be frightened of me, but I say, "It's alright, I'm not mad at you anymore, so relax pretty-boy."

"I don't like the nickname, but it's alright. I pretty much deserve it."

OoC much? Well… maybe not, but something in his tone kind of says it. I wish I knew, but what? What is going on in his head? I wish I can stare at him forever. He's so beautiful and handsome, but I have to head back to the others.

"See ya at the finish line!" Then with that, I slowed down to get to Killua and Gon.

"So?" Killua started. "How much?"

"At least 45." I answered him. The two laughed. I bet they heard the boredom in my voice. I don't blame them for laughing. I would laugh when my friend gets impatient whenever we're baking sweets. Even though I'm patient about sweets and some other stuff. I'm very impatient when it comes to running.

Panting? Oh… Nicolas. "Guys, I'll catch up. Just keep running."

"Huh?" Gon started, "why?"

"Because. That guy will get picked on over there." I looked over at the sweating Nick over there.

When Killua saw, he scoffed. "So, he should learn how to defend himself."

Sometimes he can be a jerk, but he's nice, so he will understand. "You see, he must been picked on a lot. So I want to help. I may not know the guy, but I understand his feelings."

They looked at me…. Uh oh. Please don't make those faces. I don't want anyone to know my burden. It will be so embarrassing! "I'll go now!"

"I won't accept it!" I saw him drop his laptop while trying to catch up with the group.

"Hey! Rookie." It was the youngest brothers of those… I don't remember their last names, but I know that bullying isn't right. "It's rare to see someone out of steam already."

"You must be a hell of an incompetent-"

"SHUT UP!" They looked at me. Good… now I'll show them what words are really made of. "If you don't shut up now, I'll rip your tongues out if it means you'll be quiet! He's trying his best to do this exam! And so are the others! This is a good thing for him because this means he knows his limits! Knowing your limits means you can improve your skills not just a Hunter, but as someone who's trying his or her hardest!"

"Shut it brat! We don't need a bastard like you to tell us!" One of them yelled. As if.

"But don't guys know that words hurt more than physical pain!? Yeah, he may seem a bit snobbish, but he'll be better than you guys will ever be! I don't care if you're stronger than him!" I yelled back. They looked at me dumbfounded. "And I bet the fatty that's called Tompa put you guys up to this… for money maybe?" The three looked at me in shock. And Nick is still trying to keep up. "**IF YOU FOUR WANT TO ACT LIKE JERKS JUST TO MESS WITH ROOKIES. I'LL PERSONALLY SEND ALL YOU TO HELL!**"

With that, the three ran with tails between his legs. That's when he stopped. I see that he's still struggling to get back up to run. "You should take it easy now. Your endurance has completely ran out."

"NO!" He yelled? "You said that I'm better than them, so why are you stopping my?"

That explains it. "I mean that you're nicer than them. Being a strong person, Hunter, or warrior doesn't need knowledge, muscle or endurance, but when to say stop and when enough is enough, and to be kind to others when others are not. So that's why you're better than them."

"No I'm not." What? "Even if you say that. I'm no better than that." Crying? "I've been mean to the people around me. And I never said sorry."

"Then apologize to them when you meet back with them. TELL THEM THAT YOU'RE SORRY! AND IF THEY DON'T! THEN THEY'RE NO BETTER THAN THEM! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Become a great Hunter next year. I better see your face till then." With that, I ran to them.

I should've make my clothes a bit lighter, they're slowing me down a bit. But that's what I wanted, so I shouldn't be complaining. When I turned around, see a smile on his face. That made me smile. "So long!"

"Bye!" I'm glad he cheered up.

A few minutes later, I see the group ahead of me and saw Kurapika and Leorio running. "Hey guys!" Nothing… "GUYS!" Ok… That's not my style to be ignored for too long… wait… Kurapika's turban is off.

"Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright." Leorio growled. "I've seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them"

He scoffed, "You and your logic…"

So we're at that scene. Silence.

"Scarlet eyes. That's why the Kurtas were targeted." Kurapika explained. It felt like everything froze in this thick aura around him. "We are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are consider on of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked your clan?" The teen asked.

"They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses." He closed his eyes. I… want to stop him… but how? "I can still hear their darken eyes crying out in aguish… I swear to capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!"

"That's" Leorio said, "why you want to be a Hunter?"

"Yeah, if I become a Hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information."

"But you'll have to swallow your pride and become the Hunter you despise!" That's right Leorio! Why do you want to go through great lengths…? JUST TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!

… Why? Why am I feeling this way? I…

"To blow my pride means nothing to the agonizing cries of my people."

Kurapika… why? Why are you so set on achieving revenge? Please… you have to stop the madness, before it's too late.

"I have no noble attentions. All I want is money!" Leorio said.

"Don't lie! Are you serious that you can buy anything with money?"

"You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treasures, but hearts, dreams, and even people's lives!" He yelled. Oh no, the feels!

"What?! Don't you talk like that! If you're insulting my clan again, I won't forgive you!" Kurapika shouted at him. If he was a bit smarter. Even I knew that he wanted to do something worthy since he's a nice guy.

"Why? I'm telling the truth! If I'd had more money," he looked at him with fierce eyes… do they really don't see me? "My friend wouldn't have died!"

That's when Kurapika gasped, and Leorio turned away. "An illness?"

"It was a treatable disease…" Now… he's going down memory lane. About the time when his friend's kid died. The tragedy that should've been stopped. The sadness that should actual existed. With sadness… there's a new door that will open to you. "The problem was that the operation cost a fortune. I was naïve! I thought I could be a doctor! I want to cure kids who have the same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge!" Tears sprouted out of his eyes, and so did mine. He went through so much.

"Then I could have told his parents too. That was my dream…" More tears. "What a joke." Leorio! It's not! "Turns out to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money… So I want money!"

I smiled, soon then Gon and Killua came by. "Hey Sennosuke!"

"Huh?" The two turned around to see me…. AM I REALLY INVISIBLE!?

"I heard the whole thing you two…. Good luck… Leorio… Kurapika." The two blushed. Probable because they thought I was with the other two. "But I am mad that you two ignored me when I literally shouted to you two… so…" I gave out my creepy side. "I might kill you two if you don't pay attention."

"Eep!"

"See you at the goal Kurapika, Sennosuke." Gon said.

"See you too, Sennosuke, old timer."

Uh oh. "I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

Their world froze for that moment. I kind of expected that. Tsk. Who wouldn't unless you didn't see the 2011 Hunter x Hunter.

We ran a bit more ahead of to the examiner, and dodged the huffing and puffing examinees. "I'm impress that you two can keep up with me."

"Really?" Gon giggled. He looked at Gon.

"I guess everyone is just slow." I said. I couldn't help it… but I am cheating a bit… well… not really.

"Man…" He moaned, ducking his head. "The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. This is no fun."

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked.

He told that he just want to have fun. Nothing really… I know your true adjectives, you can't hide it from me! :3

… Um… never mind.

That's when Gon made his speech. About how his dad is one and how he wants to experience it to see what it's like. Father like son. Except that Ging isn't social at all. Killua is a pretty smart kid, and he knows how to hide things well, but I know when he's lying. Fufufufufufu

Killua and I laughed. "What about you?" He asked… me?

"I just want adventure, to meet new friends… and also got a little treasure hunting if I get bored. And I would also like to recreate ruins that were destroyed. But maybe if I don't have a lead that would never happen."

Soon a bright light shown upon my face. I looked to the direction to see that we're almost to the end of this tunnel… maybe once we get out of here, I'll just go ahead of them because I am really bored!

"The exit!" One of them said.

"Whew…"

"I can finally get out of this tunnel!" It is pretty stuffy in here, so I don't really blame them.

I see the two sprint up so I followed. "What are you guys up to?"

They looked at me. Gon said, "We're having a race. Loser buys the winner dinner."

"Can I join?" I asked, trying to be polite. They nodded… hehe.

**No one's POV**

The out of the blue, Grace ran a lot faster with in a position like Sonic the Hedgehog's. The two stared at her. Didn't realize that 'he' was _fast_. What the most surprising part is that she even past Satotz!

"My word." He gasped. "And with those on?"

"I win!" Then looked at the two who were dumbfounded. "You two have to buy me dinner!" 

They looked at her, then duck their heads. "Aw man." The muttered while the tomboy giggled.

"I want to go ahead, I bet this is still the first Phase." She explained with a smile on her face. "I'm just that bored right now. I'll see you two at the Second Phase. Bye!"

With that, she made her leave. Time she got there: 15 minutes.

**Dang dude! Fast, isn't she? What will happen in the next chapter? Find out on Demonic Love! And don't forget to R&amp;R!**


	5. Ch 5 Falling x In x Love

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! Here's chapter 5! I want to give a thanks to Liz. She may not be an author, but thank you for liking this story. R&amp;R!**

**Grace's POV**

Geeeeeeeeeeeezzzz. This is boring. I'm already at the Second Phase and no one is here yet… what should I do during the meantime? And this blood practically taste like perverted old men! What the heck is that 'voice' thinking? Feeding me something like this!

I know! I should spend some time in the swamp. Let's see… no one's around… yay! I can spread my wings out and take off these annoying eye contacts!

I got and felt my bat wings spread out. I took off my brown eye contacts, feeling the relief. The breeze blew off my face and wings. This is making me excited, I want to take to the air as soon as possible. But maybe I should take off my jacket before I do any off that. If someone tries to find me, I'll just confuse them that I was just and illusion and I can make a quick escape.

I took off my jacket and it went down with a bang… no, literally. My jacket weighs about 50 thousand tons, and my hat did the same thing with my hat; which weighs about 5 thousand tons. Not just that, but my pants weighs about 45 thousand, my shirt is the same with my jacket, and my shoes are 10 thousand. So 50+50+45+5+10= 160 thousand tons. Well… time to take off!

Flying isn't amazing…. IT'S SUPER ULTRA EPIC AMAZING! The speed, the acceleration, and the wind! This. Is. AWESOME!

Huh? Is that Satotz over there? I flew closer to the group to see that some of them already got themselves lost. I searched for Gon and Killua to see that they're safe. Thank goodness. But Gon seems worried about something.

"Hey, Gon," Killua said. "What are you worried about? Hisoka, right? That makes sense because he's the biggest threat out of all of us." Gon shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"Sennosuke." He… explained. What? Why he's so worried about me? Ami just the bother of the group. Am I not annoying to everyone? "I'm afraid that he might have gotten lost in the swamp. But for some reason, I believe in him. Even though he might've gotten lost, I know that he's already at the Second Phase."

"Well of course!" Killua shouted. "He practically ran really fast and wasn't even trying at all!"

"How can you tell?" Yeah… how could he tell I was actually going easy?

"Because he's strong enough to defeat Hisoka with a single punch, so this will be a breeze for him as well."

Guys… You guys are so nice. I wish that we will be friends when you learn about what I really am… But that's wishful thinking. I bet they won't. And the others… Wait… Kurapika… Leorio…. Where are they?! And where is that clown!? He's not here! I have to hurry! Fast.

Come on, come on, come on. Where are they?! HISOKA! He's around other examinees and those two! Get out of there you dolts! You guys are no match for him. Stop acting like scared little kittens and run! And I left my jacket hat and contacts at the Second Phase, so if they see me, this will be a mess! Not only that, but I'm flying with bat wings! My backpack! I still have that! Let's see… bottles of blood, clawshot, smoke bombs, iPhone… 3Ds… an extra shirt and… a… dress… Better than nothing!

*One moment later*

Dear god, this is itchy. Well this is all I got, but these heels are tipping me off. Yeah, I'm a tomboy, gotta a problem with that?! But I have to be more… *Gulp* Feminine. (CURSE THAT WORD!) I should also use some of my demonic energy. So no one knows it's me. Oh no… blood! Wait… ew! Their blood's nasty!

**Kurapika's POV**

H-Hisoka killed all of them like it was nothing! And with one strike no less. What are we going to do-

… What is this? It just became colder than it already is. And this energy doesn't belong to a normal human. I… I can't move. My body's trembling. I don't know if my nerves could take anymore.

"Hey!" That was a girl. "If you kill them, I'll kill you. Fight me instead."

I looked over to see… red eyes! A Kurta! She's a Kurta! I'm not the only one?!

"Oh?" I heard Hisoka hummed. "Who are you?" I can sense his smirk. He just can't wait to make her puke blood. But I won't allow him. Not on my watch.

She smirked. Doesn't she sense this… wait… the overflowing power is coming from her… What's going on here? "We are called by many names. Monsters, demons, vile creatures, and sometimes the devil's spawn… but what I am…" A pause. Letting her power flow. "A vampire."

WHAT?! A-a vampire?! The most feared and dangerous demons of all and practically the main prize for Mythical Beast Hunters for their beauty, strength, and their awesome speed. And also the fact that they're demons! Don't they wonder the night? So why is one here in pure daylight?!

"So… You're her." What is he talking about?! I don't know who's scarier. Hisoka… or her. "What's your name?"

"Grace." She said.

"Kurapika." Leorio. "What's up with her? Why is she saying weird stuff?"

I looked at him. He has this perverted grin on his face. Old man… why do I feel old now? But I have to agree. She looks really sexy. Her flowing pitch black hair ran through the wind, glittering with the light. Her face is like pure snow itself with a bit of red on her cheeks, curves that fit perfectly on her clothes, and her luscious, red lips and tempting blood eyes. She's a sight, I have to say. And her clothes just makes her more beautiful. Black skirt, silken red blouse, sparkling fuchsia ribbon, and ridiculously high, high heels. Her tempting eyes… I feel my feet move on their own, wanting to get closer.

Wait! No! She's a high class demon! I can't trust, and I don't even know the girl. And these swamps are full of creatures who want to eat us alive and lure us to our doom. She might be another Man-faced-ape. But what about this power? Is she really one?

"You two!" No! This is the end. "I saw a group following a mouthless guy over that way. South I believe. You two should head there."

"Why should we?" I asked. If I let my guard down for at least a moment, I might end up dead. But this will get dangerous. So we might have a choice in the matter.

"Yeah, either die by this jester or save yourselves by going to that guy!" Did she just argue back at me?

I can't! What?! When did Hisoka got over there. Not only that but she caught his attack with one finger. "What are you doing? GO NOW!"

"Leorio," This might be cowardly, but we don't have a choice unless one of us wants to die," on my signal, run in a different direction."

"What?!" He murmured. Idiot.

"These two are vastly more experienced in real combat." I explained. "The two of us won't stand a chance against them. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!" I heard him grunt. I would do that if my pride was on the line, but I ignored it. If we don't go now, we'll end up like those guys who made that mistake of fighting him. He began to get closer… I can practically feel his bloodlust just from here.

Damn it. I wish I was stronger than this… damn it.

"NOW!"

**Grace's POV**

With that, they ran off. Good. Now they won't get in the way of us fighting. Even if they're anime characters, they're still my friends.

"I see… A wise decision," He giggled and looked at me," but why don't you run with them. They are your friends after all."

Tsk… shoot him in the heart. I want to just strangle him for a ton of reasons. But I can't, I have to meet them back at- "Hmm."

LEORIO?! You idiot! Why are you here?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A STICK?! EVEN WITH ONE YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!

"I just can't do it." Oh no, it's that stupid pride of his. He's such an idiot! Why would he risk his own life on his stupid pride? You dolt, get out of here! "This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!"

LEORIO!?

He lunged at us, but we can easily dodged it, but- oh no! Hisoka!

"Mm, I adore the look on your face." He smirked. If he goes anywhere near him, I'll slit his throat! He attacked his illusion, but…

"What?"

"Leorio! Watch out!" I rushed to him, but what if… what if I can't save him?

No! I can't think like that! I won't have any more casualties with any of my friends. I will protect them, even if it means my life is on the line! I won't… no… we won't have it! Before the clown face could touch him, Gon's fishing pole hit him square on the face! Yeah! Good work Gon! But I have to stay focus.

"Gon!" Leorio shouted. Of course it is, who else has a fishing rod as a weapon?

I made it in time…Aren't you…" he sniffed the air. Guess he realized it's me. "You're a girl?!"

Soon I put my finger on my lips. "Our little secret." I don't want anyone else to know it's me, but Gon is an exception. Even though he might be a bit dull, he is a pretty bright kid.

"Gon! What do you mean?" Leorio shouted.

"Not bad, little boy." The creep that's called a jester is mocking us. I really want to punch him in the face now. But what I need is to protect the guys from that joker. "Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon. He started to walk up to Gon!

"Boy! Get out of the way!" He's trembling.

"Allow me to have a closer look."

Leorio?! Stay down! "Your fight… is with me!"

Idiot… He got sucker punched in the face. I can't believe it. He's such an idiot when it comes to common sense. I wish Leorio would have gone to one of my schools to learn that, but I guess it's too late for him. Now he's unconscious.

Gon tried to attack him, but it missed. Hisoka's behind him.

"You came to rescue your friends?" He whispered. I see him behind him and the boy tried to move away from him, but he was behind him again. "Such a good boy." He tried to attack him, but it was another illusion.

"Gon! Don't try to fight him! Get Leorio out of here and let me take care of this." I said to him.

"No!" he shouted… huh? "You're my friend too, so I'm staying too!"

"… ARE YOU THAT DULL OF AN IDIOT!? I'M WASTING MY TIME HERE WHERE YOU GUYS SHOULD BE AT THE SECOND PHASE RIGHT NOW! And like I said, he can't hurt me, even if his life depends on it."

Man, why am I surrounded by idiots?

"Truth to her words." Even clown face agrees? Thank you clown face, but you're trying to kill us, so I take it back.

"Hisoka!" I shouted out to the jester. I'm not going to let this tension get any thicker. If I don't think of something, my friends will end up dead… no! I won't let that happen to them! Not again! "Leave them alone. We'll finish this later!" I won't allow anymore of friends to get hurt again, even if they're from a show or real life. Especially with the powers that I have right now.

He chuckled. Tsk. I don't know what the heck he's thinking. And I should've stayed at the Second Phase playing Kid Icarus: Uprising.

"Fine," He said. Thank goodness.

I felt myself sigh in relief. "Ok… you promise not to kill these two?"

"Don't worry," he shouted cheerfully. "I won't lay a finger on them." I relaxed, knowing that even though he's a creep, he's telling the truth. "Besides… I want you all to myself."

Creep.

"You guys passed anyways. Good luck on the Exam!" With that, he picked up Leorio and went to the next phase. Before that, he turned around. "He sure to be great Hunters! And it's always good to have friends." With that, he left.

Gon is panting like crazy. I don't blame him. If I wasn't a vampire right now, I might've end up dead. "You ok Gon?"

He nodded. Here it goes. He's going to say that I'm a- "You're really pretty!" Wait… what…? Isn't he going to say that I'm a monster and leave? And… and… "How come you hid the fact that you're a girl?"

"Because," I paused, probable still having a dumbfounded face that's plastered on my face, but I kept my cool… hopefully. "No one said anything about me being a girl. "I paused a bit and gave a smirk. "And I want to be treated equally. If anyone found out that I'm a girl, they would think that I'm some delicate piece of jewelry. And If they knew that I'm a vampire, they'll be either afraid of me or try to hunt me down. Selling one vampire for a slave cost millions, no trillions of jennies. So can you keep my secret?"

Ok, I might have went a bit overboard with the jennies, but still, having on for a slave might cost a fortune.

He gave a genuine smile. Gon, even though you can't read my mind, thank you. Thank you for being a good friend. You're really king Gon.

"Ah! Sennosuke! You're crying!"

"W-wa?" I touched my cheeks and… tears… why?

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?" I never been so happy in my life, so why… That's it.

I tried to scrub off my tears. I don't like when that happens, but it can't be helped. I had enough tears for my life time, so I don't need them now. "It's nothing. I'm happy that you accept me as your friend. Thanks…"

"That's what friends are for!" I couldn't help myself but hug him and kiss his cheek. I see him blush. He's so cute! He… took my pinkie? "I'll always be friends with you, and that's a promise! Pinkie swear made… Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss!"

"Sealed with a kiss?" I felt myself smirk. "Ok!" I kissed him again, but he also kiss my cheek. He's so sweet!

"Gon!" Kurapika? Oh man, what will I do now?! Help! "You… all… right?"

Yup. I'm in trouble. "Hey."

"Y-you…"

"Well…" I'll be taking off. Good luck guys." I said, trying to take my leave. "Bye." Why is my heart beating like crazy? No… ignore it.

I open my wings and began to take flight- huh? What the? I looked to see Kurapika's… Holding my hand….

"Where's Leorio?" He asked sternly.

"Hisoka took him." Gon shouted. Thank you! Kurapika looked at him in surprised… am I being ignored again? "She tried to save him, but he got away."

He then let go of my hand. My heart was beating fast. Thank goodness. It was about to pop out of my chest. "Oh… sorry."

"I bet they headed to the next site." Gon said with his cheerful smile.

Man… everything is going so fast that my brain can't even stand it. And I only noticed a few changes in the story. Kurapika used to keep his guard up all the time, but now he's becoming more lax, more… something. Why? I'm not complaining because that means that he may drop his revenge on the Spiders… I hope, but what would've changed him?

"And sorry… for…" Red? His cheeks are… red" Why is he embarrassed? "Sorry for the rude introduction. The name's Kurapika."

He looked away and held out his hand. I took it. "My name is Grace." Alright. Should I ask him about the change, but what if he get suspicious of me… and that this world is actually fictional?! And that means… they won't continue on and just stop their adventure! Gon will never see his father, Kurapika won't get all of his brethren's eyes, Killua won't have a true childhood, and Leorio's dream of being a doctor will be depleted! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

"Anything wrong Grace?" I heard Gon asked. I don't know if I am myself.

"I'm fine. But thanks anyways." I said, trying to calm down.

**Kurapika's POV**

"Well… Thanks anyways."

Wow. I never knew how cute she is, but she's a demon after all. And she… tried to save us, so I'll give her a bit of credit.

"Well." I started, "Thanks for the-"

W-what is she doing?! She's… kissing me!

But her lips are soft and warm. I can feel myself kissing back at her lips. Even if she is a demon, and have these incredible powers… her kiss was gentle, loving, and soft.

"Bye." And with that, she's gone.

"Kurapika." Gon said. I looked at him. Wonder what on his mind rind now. I would probably feel awkward if I was him. "Should we head to the next site?"

"Yes." I answered, trying not to make thing more awkward than it already is. I followed Gon to the Second Phase. He said that he can smell Leorio's cologne… is he a dog? I just hope that Sennosuke's there.

**What happened? He got kissed by 'one' person and worried about another? Will he figure out that they're the same person, or will his heart confuse the poor Kurta? R&amp;R**


	6. Ch 6 Sennosuke X Can X Cook?

**Hey everybody! This another chapter of Demonic Love! I wasn't being lazy for the two weeks because I realized that I actually post the 2 of the chapters a bit early so here's this one! Let's cook. Enjoy!**

**Grace's POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I kissed Kurapika! But thank goodness that I wasn't in my male disguise because that would actually be a big mess. I see the site of the Second Exam. Wait. I'm still in my dress. No wonder why I was so itchy during the way back.

Finally taking off the stupid dress! At least I get some relief-

What the… I swear that I felt a presence there… I will find the pervert who peaked and slowly kill him. But I can't worry about that now, I have to start cooking.

Kurapika and Gon are walking. Probable trying to find Leorio and me. And I see Leorio at the tree. As soon I'm wearing my heavy clothes, I began to walk to the others to put a bit more relief in them… not that they're worried about me anyways! I mean… who would be, and Gon just told me it is fun to be around me just to make me feel better, but I know I'm nothing but a bothersome. And I should thank him for keeping my secret as well!

"Hey!" I called out to them. "Glad you guys could make it. It was boring."

"But you were in the swamp, weren't you?" Kurapika asked. "So why didn't we see you here?"

I let out a sigh, "Because since I was the first one here, there was no one to talk to, so I decided to explore the swamp for a few minutes before you guys appeared here. I guess you guys didn't noticed." … Uh oh… Kurapika is giving me the glare. I really hope he doesn't think anything fishy of me or this whole entire situation will get awkward. "So… where's Leorio?" I asked.

"Hisoka took him here." The Kuruta explained. Geez dude. At least have Gon talk for a minute. If this is a fanfiction, he must actually a snobbish prick. "We're trying to find him."

I see Gon looking the other way. Hisoka. I couldn't help but glare at the clownish jester. He pointed to the tree where he left Leorio to lie on.

"Leorio!" Gon and I shouted.

The three of us ran to the older teen to see if he's ok. "Man," he moaned, rubbing his bruised cheek, "that stings… Why am I all beat up?"

"Huh?" I heard the two boys hummed.

"My memory is kinda hazy…" he explained. I shouldn't say anything or else he'll try to either beat up Hisoka and die or get a bit discouraged. I see the two smiled, happy that Leorio's all right.

"Gon, Sennosuke." That was Killua.

"Killua!" Gon shouted with glee.

"I can't believe you actually got here…" he hummed at… him… I guess he wasn't interested on how I got here… but maybe a bit of a tease will do. "I thought you were done for."

"Hey! What about me?" I laughed.

He looked at me. "… Gon told me that you'll be all right, so I had a bit of faith in you." He said looking away with… a blush…? I thought he gets embarrassed when somebody compliments him. Oh well.

I heard the younger boy explained, "I just tracked Leorio's cologne."

"Cologne?" he gasped in shock. "That's how? You definitely are weird."

"Excellent work, everyone." Oh, Satotz is congratulate everyone and take his 'leave'. "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park." Oh… so that's what this place is called. "So, I'll take my leave. Best of luck to all of you."

He walked away with his unusual walk, and on cue, the doors opened to a building. All examinees looked that there is a huge building that was in front of us. That's when we saw a big guy with a sunlight yellow shirt and brown pants. He is quite pale, but not that much and has messy brown hair. Sitting on a plush couch is a tan girl with pink high heels, really short shorts and a fishnet that you an obviously see her bra… I really don't her fashion sense, but in this arc, she's my favorite character in this one. Menchi.

"Will all the applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" she said. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," the bigger one introduced himself.

Everyone is waiting patiently to see what the next exam will be. That's when they hear a grumble, making everyone's eyes widen. I nearly giggled at the sound. Everyone was wonder what that sound was. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey." That was Kurapika. "What's so funny?" he whispered to me.

"His stomach." I answered in silent giggles.

"You must be hungry." She turned to her bigger companion.

"I'm starving…" he moaned.

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve…" she included a pause, making everyone wary. "Cooking!"

Everyone was shocked to hear 'such a phase'. Pssf… They think this will be easy, but they all failed it. I actually wonder how the pigs in this forest taste like actually. This might be interesting.

She is now explaining how an examinee has to satisfy their palates. Those get to two oks will go on to the next phase. Everyone complained about this part, but she said that they are Gourmet Hunters. Everyone laughed… these guys are really getting on my nerves. I hate guys like these, think that cooking is for sissies. Well Gordon Ramsay is way better than them, I bet that they won't be laughing if he's here, to show them what cooking is actually made of.

"Wow, if that's what you all think, then you should just automatically get disqualified." I said to them.

"Hey! Who asked you, you bastard?" If I was a human, I would let that slide, but since I'm a vampire now, I made a note to bite off the head of who said that…. No, I'll still bite off his head, even if I am a human.

"If you knew what cooking can really do, then you wouldn't be talking at all, little weenie."

"Enough!" Woops… guess I shouldn't say anything else until we start the exam. "Buhara."

"The required ingredient is pork." He shouted so everyone can hear. "You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must cook facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both fond it delicious."

Without another word, I head to the forest to get the piggy. I looked for the herd. I hope the others find out that the Great Stamp is the one that are here… if not… they'll be a whole lots of trouble. And I hope that the others get squish for insulting cooking.

There! Those porkers. Now nice and quiet… no sound at-

"AAAAHHHH! What was that Gon?!"

-all. Thanks Killua for getting their attention! Now they're chasing the four… wow… if these guys waited a few more minutes, I wouldn't just give them some. Why am I the only smart one here. I searched for another piggy, trying to sneak one from the rampaging herd. There's one! Using the vines I found on the ground, I lassoed one out of the herd, tying it up so it won't move.

"Alright little ointer. Time for you to get eaten." I said to it, preparing my sharped nails… it's staring at me… "No puppy eyeing me, I won't work." Then I slit its throat, trying to muse out it painful… cry… and gutting all the organs out. I really detest killing animals, but I have to impress Menchi.

I head back to the site and found a good station to work at.

"Wow," huh? Menchi? "You're the first one to notice its weakness? I'm impressed."

"I didn't really use it. That wouldn't be all that fun if I did." I explained. "And I read that the only Great Stamps live here, and most dangerous pigs in the world. I wish I had a taste of one, but this is for you." I examined the knives and vegetables… oh! I didn't noticed the apples! These should be handy.

"Hmm… I can't wait how you're going to cook it." She then head back at the couch and sat in it.

…I have no idea how to cook this… no one else is here, so I have enough time to plan this out. So… should I either smoke it or season it? These veggies have a nice color to it, but then the quality of this pig is perfect… In doubt, trust the customer.

But Menchi is the one who's expecting a surprising dish… I should just do both. I cut the veggies and apples to big chunks, but I tried to make sure they fit the nets, and stuffed it in the pig. I watched a ton of pig roasting videos online, and the main thing to do when you stuff a pig is to sew is with wires. And now for the lettuce it on the pig with a metal wire so it stays on. Oh yeah! For a bit of decoration, I should create an opening for an apple to be in its mouth. Now it's time for it to smoke.

While smoking it, I see the others with their pig. That's a lot of pigs. Everyone just place theirs like they'll pass in just one go. Newbies don't know how to cook at all.

"Sennosuke!" I turned to see it is Gon that called me! Kurapika and Leorio followed behind. "I thought we lost you."

**No one's POV**

Kurapika was more than infuriated at the tomboy. _"What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" _He thought._ "He made us worry about him more ways than one! I don't care if he gets angry if I call him a shrimp!"_

Gon then noticed Kurapika's frustration, so he ask, "Hey, are you alright Kurapika?"

"Yeah," Leorio agreed. "You look mad."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" he shot back at his friends. He turned away as soon as his face became warm and red because of his stubbornness.

Gon then noticed that her dish is smoked up and began to point and panic. The two saw what's happening.

When the girl turned to see the pig is just doing fine. "Y-you pig is burning!" Kurapika shouted. "That mean you have to-"

"Did you guys ever heard of smoked pork before?" She asked the group. Still a bit worried they shook their heads. "Well, I'm smoking my pig. That means that what I'm doing right now is giving it some flavor to the pig. Since it has all the fat and tender, it will make it more delicious.

"The heat isn't up that high. It's just that when I started it, it was really hot, but then the smoke came when I splashed it with cold water to produce the smoke I have right now. So it's cooking just fine."

Leorio then said, "Wow, you have a ton of experience in cooking. Who taught you?"

"My mom did, but that was with scrambled eggs," 'he' said, a sudden nostalgic aura surrounded her. Kurapika noticed and smiled. "Then I self-taught myself in everything else, as well as getting notes and tips from a few chefs around the world. People say I'm a good chef, but I still need a bit more practicing."

"You met chefs around the world?!" The fisher-boy shouted in excitement.

"No," she sighed in disappointment that she didn't, "I watched a few interviews on them, and they inspired me to cook. Now it just became a hobby of mine. And now it's ready!"

She took it off the burner and placed the lovely toned pig on the plate. "So," Sennosuke sighed from the hard work she did, "here have a taste."

The three too a fork got a small piece of the pork. Before they could take a bite, Grace held a pot. It was full of gravy in it. "Try it with this. If the gravy taste bad, then I won't use it."

Menchi was more interested in number 405 than the others. They've doing the same thing over and over again. She then noticed that #404, #403, and #406 came to her. Menchi noticed the #405 was actually a girl, but the clothes told her that she doesn't want anybody else to know. She listened to them carefully.

'_#405 might actually pass this test. Smoking and seasoning the pig at the same time might be an interesting taste.'_

"Menchi," Buhara said when the last competitor left. "You favor her, don't you?"

She laughed, "Was it that obvious?"

"Not to everyone else, but I saw you looking at her station once or twice." He explained.

The three nodded at the young vampire and dipped it in and then took a bite. Their eyes widen in shock of the flavor. "This…" Gon started.

"Is…" Leorio continued.

"Really…" Kurapika sort of finished.

"Um." She sweat dropped. "…. Is it bad-"

She smile at the vampire, knowing the first thing to do with your dish is to taste it and to let others taste it to see if you get the same opinion.

"Delicious!" They shouted in unison before the black haired girl could finish. The tender piece of meat melted in their mouth while the nice hot gravy gave it a slight spiciness to it. They wish they have this type of meal every day. Grace tasted it as well and smile how well she did it.

"Really?!" She shouted in complete shock. "Menchi might like it then!"

She ran to the Second examiners automatically and placing it on the table. Nervous about the answer, she prayed that it taste good to her.

"You smoked and seasoned it at the same time." She hummed. "And made gravy along with it as well… this might taste interesting." She got a big piece on her fork and took a bite out of the pork. Buhara did the same. They were awe struck. "This is delicious." She sighed. "There's this sweetness from the apples, and juicy from getting smoked. Now only that, but the touch of spiciness of the gravy just helps it melt in your mouth. Perfectly cooked and seasoned pork made just did the right trick."

She held up the O sign to her and Buhara did the same, smiling at the girl. "I hope you can cook something like this for us again." Buhara said.

Trying to process on what the two said, she asked, "I passed."

10%

"Yup." The blue haired examiner said.

"Really?" 28%

"Um… yeah." 79%...

100%

"… YAWHOOO! I PASSED! I PASSED!" There she went. Jumping up and down "Gon! Killua! Kurapika! Leorio! I passed!" She shouted to the others.

"Good job Sennosuke." Kurapika laughed at his excitement.

Everyone else failed the exam, but the three boys are still trying to figure out what they have to do. That's when the Kuruta snapped his fingers. "That's it! This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they're judging us on our originality like Sennosuke and power of observation."

The smell of pigs cooking again caught Grace's attention. She saw that the protagonists are trying to make their dish look appealing. She decide to check up on them, already knowing that they're going to fail. "So you guys found your own recipes?"

Gon looked at the girl with a smile. "Yeah! I put flowers on mine!" She sweatdropped at the sight of the pig. _'It… does look pretty…'_ "You'll think that she'll pass me?"

"And what about me?" Leorio asked.

Hesitant on the answer, but she was being impartial, she sighed. "Um…" she said. "I don't really think that she'll pass you two… I like how you tried doing something new, but did you consider of improving the taste?"

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked. Moaning at their stupidity, she face palmed.

"I mean that you should at least put seasoning on it. Like vinegar, salt, pepper, parsley, basil, bouillon cubes, cayenne peppers, lemon… anything?"

"What that? Other than lemon."

Awkward silence. The vampire and Kuruta face palmed. "Never mind, but yours look decent." She said as she looked at Kurapika's pork. "Nicely cooked, garnished with parsley, but…"

"B-but…?" he stuttered, afraid of the answer. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's this smell to it that… is a bit off." She then took a piece off and sure enough, her guess was right, but she kept her blank expression. "The onion and garlic is too strong and it's hard to taste the pork. Not only that the veggies are having a hard time to work together with everything else and you made it too salty." She then shoved a small piece in his mouth and almost gagged at the poor excuse of a meal.

Like on cue, Menchi said that the Second Phase is over and only one made it to the third round. Everyone soon got frustrated and want to beat up the person who passed.

Angered, Menchi shouted, "The one who pass was #405. Unlike you guys, 405 was the one who made the dish look and taste appealing. And if you have any objections, then I'll ask the committee to automatically ban you from taking the exam again!"

"Menchi." The black haired girl shouted, "It's not their faults that they think cooking is a waste of time for men. Those who doesn't know the beauty of a dish is just a waste of time themselves. Not only that, but they lack the determination that is needed of becoming a Hunter."

"Watch what you're talking to brat!" One said. More and more comments about how cooking is a waste of time and how Gourmet Hunters are the dumbest Hunters are around.

Then… she got real pissed. "I had enough of all of your excuses! Since you got some nerve talking badly about Hunters, then I'll teach you all something you might actually learn."

"That won't be necessary." And echoing voice said. Everyone looked up to see and old man plummeting to the ground and landed safely. He then gave her a gentle scolding while looking at her breast. '_Dirty old man.'_

After a little talking conversation the hunters had, she finally decided to redo the Second Phase. Cook a boil egg. But before it starts, the chairman walked up to the young vampire girl. "Um… yes." She stuttered. "Is there something you need?"

"Nah," he shook his head, laughing. "I'm really impress in your strength and abilities, and the fact you were the only one who passed the Second Phase. Yours and Menchi's love for cooking is the same. I'm impressed."

"I-is that so," she stuttered, blushing at his compliment. "Well, let's head to the ship." She quickly said. When she took her first step, she fell, making a 'kya!' sound. After that fell, they all thought that 'he' might be a 'she', but they shrugged it off.

At a mountain called Mount Split-in-Half, all the competitors looked over the edge to see that there are Spider Eagle webs down there and the eggs. A wind picked up and blew some of the examinees. Everyone was wondering what they're supposed to do until Menchi said, "Those are Spider Eagle eggs."

Netero continued, "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredient to obtain. They are also known as dream eggs."

"W-wait a minute…" Todo stuttered. "You don't mean we…"

"Sure I do!" Menchi said. She then dropped down, hanging on the webs to wait for the perfect moment. Everyone are highly nervous about this test, not sure what they should do this or not. Then the two females felt a slight wind moving upwards, starting to make an updraft. She let go and grabbed one of the eggs.

"Hey… she jumped down!" Leorio shouted. "Is she trying to kill herself?"

"No." Grace said.

"She's not." Kurapika finished.

That's when the updraft picked up, making the 21 year old woman fly up. The two 12 year old were in awe. "That looks fun…" Killua hummed.

"The ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chick fly up to the webs." The old chairman explain.

"There," Menchi then landed softly on the ground. "Now I need to boil the egg."

With that, Grace was the first one to jump down. Instead of her on the webs, she was on the wall.

"Sennosuke!" Gon called out. "Menchi isn't done telling us what to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she jumped to the other wall grabbing, not just one egg, but a nest full of them by the web they were hanging on! All eyes were on her, especially Kurapika. He never knew how graceful this 'male' could be. Hopping wall to wall, she then jumped into the air, beginning to land. Everything was going slowly as she nimbly landed on the ground. Everyone soon got an image of a ballerina dancing in the sky, finished her dance, and descended upon them.

"I got the egg you need." She said. Menchi was shocked as well. This girl didn't use the updraft to carry her! This girl is full of surprises.

"That was awesome Sennosuke!" Gon shouted. "I never knew you could do that!"

"Well…" She hummed, realizing what she did. "I never…"

"Never?" Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Killua asked.

"I… never knew I could do that either. In truth, I did it on pure instincts."

Silence…. She laughed, started to feel embarrassed about her actions. "_Man,"_ she moaned in her head, _"I never meant to show off. I didn't even thought about it… is this what being a vampire is like? I never knew."_

"Well… I wish you guys luck!" the tomboy said to the others.

"Yeah!" Gon shouted. "I've been waiting for this!" With that, the four jumped down. After that, everyone followed.

"W-wait!" Menchi shouted, "I haven't-" then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Grace was the one who put hers on it.

"No need to worry." She assured. "Everyone will follow 406. His instinct are that of a super natural animal. Everyone will be fine."

When the three looked down, they saw everyone looking at the fisher-boy, but then the web started to snap.

"What?!" Leorio shouted in panic.

"The web won't hold us all!" The blonde haired boy shouted.

Staying calm, Killua asked, "Gon, not yet?"

After a few more seconds, webs were about to snap… until… "NOW!"

With that, everyone let go and grabbed the eggs. The draft lifted them all up safely, like Grace said they would. Netero giggled on their success, and how much this girl trust her friends. _'This will be an interesting exam this year.'_

After boiling the eggs, everyone began to eat their boiled eggs. They enjoyed the flavors of it. "Hm…" Sennosuke hummed. "The rich and creamy texture just melts in your mouth. It's almost like the life force of the Spider Eagle is infused with the taste. It's not rubbery like ordinary chicken eggs."

"You're right!" Kurapika agreed. "Now I can see why they're called Dream Eggs!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the blonde Kuruta. Enjoying a simple snack like this in a once and a life time experience. All the Kurapika Fangirls will get jealous of she ever returns to her world… will she every return? _"Mom,"_ she thought. _"Even if it takes me forever, I'll surely return to you… the necklace is the proof that I will."_

Todo just looked at them, wishing that he passed the test. "Hey, Todo." Gon said. The wrestler looked at the boy with a curious look. "Would you like a bite?"

Menchi smiled at the sight when Todo took the bite of the Spider Eagle egg. "It's delicious.

"Now you experience the joy of discovering how good something can taste." Menchi said as she pointed at herself. "We're risking our lives for that joy."

The wrestler then sighed in defeat, "I was completely outclass this year. I'll be back next year!"

Gon laughed, happy that fire he needs to become a Hunter… Enormous amount of determination. That's what you need when any sort of obstacles come your way. The ones who quite are no better than the world that is out there.

**What will happen next on Demonic Love? How did Grace did that trick on Mount Split-in-Half? Will she ever return to her world or leave behind the friends she has right now? Find out! R&amp;R**


	7. Ch 7 Kuruta's x Loving X Vampire

**Hello everyone! I like to make another shout out to Liz and SilverSapphire34523 for supporting me! Love ya guys so much! Enjoy, R&amp;R!**

Examinees are on the blimp where they're heading to the Third Phase. Sennosuke is really excited about this, but she knows what's going to happen. She just can't help it. She kept her excitement inside so no one would think that she's a weirdo.

"Gon! Sennosuke!" Killua shouted to the boy and girl. "Want to explore the airship with me?"

"Sure! Sennosuke?' The innocent boy looked at the teen, hoping that she'll agree. The greenish-black hair boy is the only one who knows that 'he's' a she, but the girl is a blood sucking demon.

She neglected. "No thanks. I want to find the kitchen and make some sweets there."

Suddenly, Killua's face became just like a cat's. "What type?' He asked curiously.

She smiled. Everyone who's a fan of Hunter x Hunter knows that Killua's love for chocolate and other sugary snacks. "It's… a… secret…"

Both boys pouted. "Aw…" She looked at them with symphony.

"Well… she ya!"

"Wait!" Gon shouted. She looked back at the two boys to see what's up. "How about this? We can stop by the kitchen first then Killua and I could drop you off. Does that sound like a plan?"

She looked at them with her 'brown' eyes and smiled. "Sure! Why not?"

They began to walk around and small talked a bit. Grace was having a ton of fun and for the first time in ages, she smiled while talking. They begin to brag about the small things, say corny and ridiculous jokes and talk about a few games they played. Soon, Gon had an idea.

"Hey, Sennosuke." He turned to the girl. She stopped her laughing and turned to the fisher-boy. "Is it ok if you sing to us?"

She blushed. "W-why? I'm not that good of a singer than you think! I mess up a ton of times and whenever I hit a low note, it sounds like-"

"Please." He begged with his puppy eyes.

"Yeah!" The ex-assassin shouted. "While running in the swamp, Gon told me that you're a great singer. But I have to admit, the less confident you are, the more I'm actually believing you. I guess I'm having doubts now."

She then glared at the silver haired boy, ready to kill him. "Yeah! Because I haven't even tried my best yet! I just do it for fun. And besides, I was so in the mood of singing, I forgot that they were even there. If you insult me again, then you're dead meat!"

"Ooh… I must hit a nerve." Killua hummed.

"Guys…" Gon said.

"You're on buster!"

"Gladly scrawny!"

The vampire puffed her cheek when he said the 's' word. _'Nobody calls me small!'_

She let out the extra air in her lungs and replaces it with a new and fresh batch and closed her eyes. As soon as the two boys know it, a nostalgic sound came from the girl.

_~Haru ni saku… hana~_

_~Natsu hirogaru sora yo~_

_~Kokoro no naka ni… Kizamarete kirameku~_

_~Asa ni furu ame… mado tozosa hi ni mo~_

_~Mune ni afureru… hikari wa kumo no ue…~_

_~Yorokobi kanashimi… Subete idaite iru~_

_~Watashi no te to… Kimi wo te o. Tsuyoku… tsunagu… mono~_

The two boys closed their eyes, listening contently to her voice. They never heard of anything so beautiful in their whole lives. Gon's aunt sang him lullabies when he was little, but Grace's voice is somewhat mythical… magical… and happy. It's the same with Killua… except that his mom sings him lullabies about killing people… D: This is the first time he ever heard a more cheerful and peaceful song. Somehow, they understand what she's saying, and understand the feelings she has when she sings this type of song.

_~Aki wa… mizube ni~_

_~Fuyu kozue ni hisomu~_

_~Sekai no oku no… kagirinai yasashisa~_

_~Yoru ga kuru tabi… Inori sasageyou~_

_~Ashita kuru hi o… Shizuka ni mukaeyou~_

_~Watashi o michibiku… tooi… tooi… yobigoe yo~_

_~Hohoemu you ni… Utau you ni… Hibiku… haze no… mono~_

_~Yorokobi kanashimi… Subete idaite iru~_

_~Watashi no te to… Kimi wo te o. Tsuyoku… tsunagu… mono~_

With that, the song is done. She opened her eyes to see Gon and Killua's eyes closed at her voice! She blushed at their action. _"Am I really that good? I used to be terrible when I was a human. Is that another effect of being a vampire?"_ She thought.

The two opened their eyes, still amazed of her soft, gentle yet strong voice. "Wow!" Gon gushed. "That was really amazing. Can you sing us some more songs? Please." He jumped up and down, grabbing her hand as well.

"Yeah!" Killua agreed. "I never heard anything that pretty in ages! In truth, it was like happiness was rushed inside of me! You must be really happy then."

Happy? How did the assassin know she was happy? "Um… how did you know?" She asked in curiosity. That's so weird. She is in an anime for goodness sake, but how can he… or they can tell that she was happy when she sang that song. And why shouldn't she be? It has a really good message, and it's beautiful.

The silver haired boy looked at her for a moment and hummed. Gon did the same. "It's because." Gon started. "We can tell when you sang it. It was like your emotions were poured into that song of yours. Oh yeah! What song is it called?"

She answered, "Tomorrow comes sunlight." **(Yeah… I made a guess there, so if you know what Ashita kuru hi is really translated, please put it in the description.) **"It's about a song about moving on tomorrow and not allowing yesterday to block your future."

She then walked up to the window and looked at the star-like city. She told then how time and life can be precious to everyone. Everyone deserves life and love. If people allow the darkness of their pass over take them, then they need to see the light of friendships, present and tomorrow. And they fully agree with her. They didn't admit it to her personally, but they thought about it. She soon giggled. "I bet that sounded so cheesy! Sorry for boring you guys."

"Nah," the fisher boy shouted, "In truth, whenever you talk like that, you seem happy. And I also enjoy hearing you. That's actually true about life and how precious it is. So we have to appreciate every day of our lives. Good or bad."

"Gon." She whispered. Killua is actually deep in thought about her answer to life. Is it true? Is life that short and precious? _'It is,'_ he concluded. _'That's why I'm going to spend every minute with these two. These two are the ones who makes me smile.'_

He sees the two laughing, having fun. 'Sennosuke' looked at him with a bright smile on her face. He blushed at the sight. _"Ok,"_ he thought. _"It's time for me to tell her."_

"Sennosuke?" He finally said. She soon had a curious look on her face. "I want to tell you something. I saw…" He had a blush on his face and looked away. He looked at her with a pair of pleading eyes. "I don't want you to get mad at me or anything, but I saw you in that dress!"

…

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gon and Grace shouted in unison.

"S-so it was you that I felt?!" She asked in complete shock. "I thought it was a pervert or something. You should've told me sooner, or else I would've killed anyone that's taking the exam." She laughed whole heartily.

Killua? Oh, he's in shock and complete confusion. "Y-you're not mad?"

She looked at him strangely. She waved her hand like it was obvious. "Of course, it was an accident, right? So I'll let it slide, and I'll tell you my real name if you can keep it a secret. I never lied about my name, and remember, call me Sennosuke." She winked at them and nudged. They finally got what she's saying and thought it was brilliant. "Anyways. My real name is Grace. Grace Butka. And I should head to the kitchen now. I won't lie about the sweets so see ya!"

"Bye!" The two waved farewell for now. "At least make something with chocolate!" Killua added. Grace laughed, and agreed.

Before she headed to the next hall, she noticed the presence of another person. Netero. That was her obvious choice. So they will start to play the game? She wished she could see it in action, but a promise is a promise. So she shrugged it off for now and ran to the kitchen along with the Spider Eggs she still has in its nest. _"Hope he didn't hear me sing… or the conversation before."_

**Kurapika's POV**

Man. Those three have a ton of energy to waste. I bet they'll still have enough energy to pass the 3rd Exam tomorrow. Killua, Gon, and Sennosuke are traveling with each other. I still can't believe that Sennosuke passed the 2nd Exam twice. His cooking skills are amazing, and he didn't use the wind to get any of the eggs. That guy's amazing.

I… I… I'm so… my eyes are so heavy…

Zzz…zzzz….zzz…

"_Kurapika…"_

_Sennosuke? No… Gracie._

"_You ready?" Hey eyes… her tempting eyes… her face is so close. My face is so warm… "I'll try to null the pain a bit from the bite. I don't really know how, but I'll try." _

_Bite? She's going to bite me? Oh yeah. They need blood to survive._

"_You don't have to." What? That was my voice! AND WHY IS MY CHEST BARE?!_

"_First…"_

_Her soft lips. But it's sweet… she taste like chocolate. I want more. More of her sweet, soft, rich, gentle.-_

_WOAH! NO! What the hell came over me? I never inhabit any of these thoughts before, so why now?_

"_Pervert." Huh?! "Your eyes are glowing scarlet." __**Huh?!**__ "This isn't going to be a sex scene you know! If you dare think that again, you're dead meat!" __**HUH?!**__ "Ok… this will hurt your neck a bit, so bear with it."_

_I felt myself nodded. Why? My chest is about to burst; it's so tight. My heart is going to explode. How come my body feels so weird? It's… It's so hot. No! Don't kiss my neck! It tickles!_

_~Hisssssss~_

**Grace's POV**

Hmm… Oh! I know that silver hair boy anywhere! "Killua!" I called out. "Kill… woah."

"Sennosuke." He said. He sounds like he's at the verge of bloodlust. Geez, I'm not going to let that stop me from giving him what he wants! I am Grace Butka and I won't allow anyone to stop me from giving people happiness!

"Here! Can you taste this for me?" I asked, and just like that, his visage turn creepy into curious. I opened the package with my famous Chocolate Lover's cake! Triple Chocolate Mousse Cake. We sat down on some convenient benches and I saw he became excited. Oh yeah! I knew that would be his reaction. Instead of a killer, he's like a happy child!

"Here." I said as I cut a piece out for him.

"Thanks for the meal!"

He took a big bite out of the cake… uh oh… I have a feeling this wasn't a good idea. "This is amazing! The creamy texture is so smooth and creamy. The white chocolate is really rich that it brought out the sweetness of the cake, while the dark chocolate made sure it wasn't too rich. And the milk chocolate is so soft!" Wow… I can actually see sparkles surrounding him as his tears of joy flow down… weird 0_o… "My mouth just went into heaven."

"Glad you like it!" I smiled… should I tell him. Sure! Why not? "I made the mousse with the extra Spider Eagle's egg we got from the 2nd Phase. Also using the highest quality of chocolate that's in the kitchen. The chefs told me that Menchi told them when I come to the kitchen, I'm allowed to use the kitchen."

"Well of course." Killua shouted? "You got her respect with your awesome cooking skills. And the way you got those Spider Eagle eggs was amazing! How could she not give you the highest respect!? You bring out the flavors of anything that you cook! You're so cool!"

Aw man! He doesn't have to give that much credit. And half the time, I didn't know what the heck I was doing and- Oh Boy! I totally forgot! Man, I'm the worse!

"Killua." I said. "I need to do something very quickly, bye!"

I took the cake and cut another piece to put it in another, but smaller, box. I wrote,_ With love, Grace_, and just like that, it disappeared. I hope Mom loves it. I should continue walking. I still have enough energy, and I'm not tired at all. What time is it? Oh! There's a clock. 9:21. It's a bit late, but I can still travel around the ship. It is pretty peaceful, so this will be a- Kurapika?! Shouldn't he be asleep? Why is he up?

"Oh, hey Sennosuke." She greeted.

Something's up. I wonder what's wrong with him. He seems… really out of it… His eyes are wondering into Nowhere Ville. Once you actually see them, they're more silver than brown. They're really beautiful. I wish I could look at them forever. Sparkling, shining, gentle-

"Sennosuke?" Eep! Oh no. "Why are you staring at me?"

"NOTHING!" Oh man. Now he'll think that I'm a girl now! How embarrassing! I wish I can vanish right here and now!

"What's that?"

"Hm? Oh! That's a cake that I made." I explained… he should actually have the honey milk I made for myself. He needs it more than me. "But since you're awake, have this instead." This is actually good for your health. It gives you protein, calcium, iron, chlorine, and many more health benefactors, and it helps when people are having insomnia.

"What is it?" He asked. "It smells sweet."

"This," I began, "is honey milk. This drink isn't just healthy, but it also helps with insomnia. Here."

He looked at the mug and… pushed it away. Why? "Sorry, but I just want to walk around the airship for a while. And I want to be alone as well." In the middle of the night? In this episode, he basically passed out in one of the rooms. I really have this gut feeling right now. I want to know what's happening right now… but it may be too personal, so I'll let it slide, but if he's getting depress because of it, he is getting a beating.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

He stared at me. He's a bit unpredictable. At this arc, he was really calm and composed, and in the York New arc, he was and out of control criminal that went on a rampage because he couldn't control his rage. His eyes went scarlet more than two times, but he did say that lying is equally bad as greed, so he'll either say that he doesn't want to talk about it or he'll spill it. So I'm giving him the stare to spill it, but he is pretty stubborn.

"I…" here it goes, "had a dream about… this girl."

O… k… that was easier than expected. Didn't see that coming. OoC much?

"About this girl… Gon and I met at the Numere Swamp."

***Ba-bump***

Oh man, not again. My heart is doing it again!

"It's so weird…" he moaned. Is he in pain or something? "And I liked it."

.. Something tells me that I shouldn't even know what the heck he dreamt about. My only wish is that he's not a pervert or something. If he is, now I hope that he doesn't figure out that I'm a girl now. God, please help me on this… or else.

"You must be in love."

"WHAT?!"

Yeah! He's not a pervert, he's just in love… with… me… oh gosh no… but… "That means you have someone to turn to when you're at your darkest hour."

"W-what in the world do you mean?"

Stupid. He doesn't know what the heck that means? Men.

"I mean," I continued. He needs to get out more, "once you done with your revenge mission, you have someone to go to, let go of the past, and face the future with. Yeah, I still believe that revenge is nothing but a petty thing, but if she loves you back, then she'll be able to guide you through the most toughest time, someone who'll greet you when you two finally have children and a home that you guys either built or bought. Or else… you're just going to sulk all of your life."

"Wait…" He… said...? Why is he so- "What do you mean by 'have children'? S-Sennosuke… in truth… I never really thought about it… ever since the Phantom Troupe destroyed my clan, I only want revenge. And that's what I'm aiming for, and to retrieve the eyes of my clan." He has this faraway look on his face. Is he really that concern about revenge? "And after that… I'll return everyone's eyes back where they belong."

"And?" I continued, "And then what?"

He stared at the moment. "I don't know."

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. Is he really that dull that I wouldn't be there to help him when he's down? What a numb skull! And I thought Gon wasn't the smartest one in the group. "Where in the world would that make you happy? Does it concern you that she loves you too? My friends…"

**No one's POV**

"My friends…" She said, looking away from him. "Shouldn't be burden by such things like revenge or hatred because I want everyone to be happy… they deserve every ounce they can get."

He stared at the vampire. The Kuruta that she's speaking to is too stubborn to admit anything about this. He felt every cry of his people. The blackness from the ripped sockets begged for their revenge. Their cries were too much for him to even handle. They called on the last survivor to have their revenge… but ever since 'he' came along, is it actually true… or was it just his loneliness that caused Kurapika pain? The loss of love hurts him so… he was in denial when he saw is loved one's corpses. No… he's right. They want revenge-

"Have you ever consider," the shorter girl said… in a calm and serious voice. You can practically hear the sadness in her vocals. The feel of loss love, the loneliness that was felt through years and years of pain and suffering. "Have you ever thought that maybe… what if one survived… a friend? A family member? Would you still feel the same loneliness you have now? Or… Never mind… I always say the dumbest things."

He shook his head and pat her head. She had a confuse look on her face, so she looked straight in his eyes. The last survivor smiled. "You always know what to say. In reality… I…"

Quickly as she can, she closed his mouth with her hand. "If it hurts, then don't say a word. I know you're a good guy, and a guy like you never should experience any of the pain and sadness you endured. So you should just rest now."

He looked for a moment and continued to smile. He eventually agreed to her idea. Without any of them knowing, he kissed the vampire's forehead without any thought. They each enjoyed talking to each other. They actually wished that time would stop so that moment wouldn't stop. Their support for one another, their love for their friends and family, and their common thing they had… Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad if they just forget about everything and just embrace, talk… and…maybe even love each other… With that, they went to sleep. but one person saw. "This will get interesting."

**Yup! This is my apologies for not posting any stories anytime soon… Whelp. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye! And who is that mysterious person?! Find out and R&amp;R!**


	8. Ch 8 Get out X of X Trick Tower

**Hello people! I'm here for another chapter! I realize I love typing this story so I may end up posting more chapters of Pokemon X Hunter X Legend or Demonic Love. And this story got the highest views, reviews, favorited, and visitors I ever had! I love you guys so much! You're the best! Enjoy!**

**Grace's POV**

_~Yaaaawwwwwwn~_

That was good shut eye there. I wish I could sleep like that forever. Hm? Oh. It's 6:38 already now? Well, that means I have more time to walk a- what the?

Arms around me? Oh yeah! Kurapika and were talking a bit for a while and walked into another room to go to sleep. And I wonder why his hand is around me… WAIT! If his arms were around me and then… forget it. I used Nen on these clothes to conceal anything feminine, so even if he thinks that I'm a girl, I would say "Put your hand on my chest," and he think that I'm a male… or I have a flat chest… And that's the other reason why my clothes are heavy. Oh well. Anything could happen.

Carefully, I removed his warm arms off of me, allowing me to escape his embrace. I looked at the nearest window around to see how far we are from Trick Tower. But we still have about an hour and a half till we get there. I made a note to myself when a half hour past, I'll wake up Kurapika ASAP… but his blood type is AB… Another note to self, carefully wake him up… don't make him upset.

In the halls, I passed some rooms to find either Gon or Killua… THIS SHIP IS A MAZE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I can't find anyone anywhere! I know it's early, but come on! Can I at least see where the heck Gon is at, please? I said please God, so where is he?!... Calling out to God won't work at all. Yeah, I'm Roman Catholic, and I do believe in God all the time, but sometimes, (meaning most of the time,) he wants me to do everything by myself. Well… I guess I have to find him.

… … … Snoring! That's Gon's snoring! He must be near by then. Oh wait. That's right. My sense of hearing is much more sensitive than any other humans, so it's just me. I can't believe I almost forgot that I'm a vampire, not a normal girl. Actually, since I'm here and going to the Third Phase, I am far from normal. Course, I'm not going to affect me at all. No matter if I'm a vampire, human, Kuruta, assassin, werewolf, anything at all, it won't change who I am. Nothing will change me. Person, animal, monster, demons, anything. I'm just that type of girl… or should I say, tomboy.

I kept following the sound of his snores that lead me to the room where he's currently at. I see a peaceful sleeping Gon lying on the floor. He's smiling at the very least. I couldn't help but smile at him. I wish that I was there to see their game play out, but I love making anything sweet. It's just in my nature. I guess I could ask him what happened. It might be different from the anime. Who knows?

As soon as the hour past, I found Killua taking a walk as well. Everyone's awake now and full of energy to take the Third Phase! (And it took me another half hour TO WAKE UP THE STUPID KURUTA!) We exit out of the ship, and took the first steps to Trick Tower… This is amazing! This anime is so awesome! I want to see it all!

Everyone was curious why there's nothing on the top of the tower. Bean then said, "Ahem. Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here. At the top of trick Tower."

"Trick Tower?" One of the applicants hummed.

The little instructor continued. "To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours." He held his tiny hands up in front of his elbows for some reason unknown to everyone. "With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success." As he explains the rest, I heard Leorio a bit shocked bout this exam, and saw Killua and Gon shrugged. Lippo must be real excited about these batch of examinees trying to get down from this tower. I am as well… but I have to keep these four safe and sound.

I started to look around for some trap doors that will at least lead us inside the tower first. Hm… the more steps I take, the more doors I find. And the drafty air is escaping from everywhere. These vampire senses should at least help me find the five doors so that fatty called Tompa won't try to get us disqualified.

"Sennosuke! Kurapika! Leorio! Come here!" Gon! I didn't expect him to find them that soon. Wow, Killua and Gon are really neat kids. We came to the two and then Gon bended down. "Look. I found a hidden door." He pressed on the door gently so it wouldn't completely open.

"I see now." Kurapika hummed as he put his fingers on his chin. "So we can descend by flipping the stones."

Leorio was rearing up to go. I love his enthusiasm, but there is a twist to some mysteries… guess I have to be the bearer of bad news. "Leorio, wait!" I stopped him before he does something stupid… again. "Do you think it's a bit too convenient?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Now it makes sense." Killua muttered. Everyone looked at him, and Gon is realizing what I said. Good job Killua! When it comes to common sense, you're second of the group… first is Kurapika… I don't really know because both of them are smarter than the average person except Kurapika knows more of… anything.

"That's why there's multiple doors everywhere." Gon concluded.

"And maybe that's why when I see someone fall in, the door they opened won't open again." I continued. "So we were either walking on used ones, or we were really bad on luck."

Finally getting to the idea, Kurapika said, "So you're saying that one door doesn't open after one opening? That makes sense, meaning it would be a bit too convenient for the other applicants."

I nodded, and Gon and Killua agreed with me. But they did explained there's six other hidden doors that wasn't opened… six… six… they… all lead to the same room… **DEAR GOSH! DOES THAT MEAN THAT TOMPA…!** Please… it can't be… not like this… I refuse to believe it! I refuse! He's going to screw us up and have fun with it! Why is the world so messed up?! And why of all people, the world has to mess with me?! I just don't freaking get it! The freaking world is always against me! Fudge. This will be a pain in the butt… unless… no, even if he is a jerk, I won't do anything. I have to keep up the nice act until then… then I'll beat him up.

We said our goodbyes and enter the tower but… it's dark and we see each other again! What a short farewell! We saw the sign were we have to put on the watches.

"You six," Gon read, "must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal."

"Six of us?" Leorio repeated. **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Look… there are six stopwatches." We each grabbed our own and saw an X and an O button.

"Could it be that we won't b0e able to leave this room until another person drops in?" Kurapika asked to us. Yes… it is… and here some.

"That is correct!" Ladies and gentlemen, here's your favorite Blacklist Hunter in the Hunter Exam arc, Lippo! The prison warden here that keeps the most dangerous criminals of this continent.

"Who's that?!" Leorio shouted.

"Probable our Third Phase examiner." I answered coolly.

"Smart one you guys have. My name is Lippo," he introduce. When I watched this is Japanese, I do not understand why he 'Watashi' instead of 'Boku wa'. Watashi is for girls and Boku wa is for boys, right? "I am the prison warden here, and 405 is correct, I am your Third Phase examiner."

"Prison warded?" Kurapika asked to himself. This guy really needs to know to be a bit quieter. We can hear him from a mile away.

"Multiple routes through the tower have been prepared." He explained. "You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. And you can't start until you have six members. Best of luck, gentlemen!"

I heard Leorio moaned. I would've done the same thing if we're going to be wasting time waiting for that jerk that's called a Rookie Crusher. I wish that someone else could drop down other than him. "We can't move until someone else arrives?" What do we do?"

And of course Kurapika told us the obvious option… to wait until someone arrives… I hate this stage. Someone is out to get me and I don't like it. At least I can feel the vibrations the applicants are making. I can tell them when someone is approaching.

We've been waiting for about three hours! When is he coming?! This is the longest three hours of my life! I was hoping that fate can change a bit and have him come here a bit early. I guess that was wishful thinking.

"Oh came on!" Yup. On cue. "It's been two hours… What if the others all took the other routes? Only a fool would still be at the top of the tower!"

"Leorio." I bumped in. It's only rational to me to come in this conversation, but Leorio's temper will get us in trouble. I have the same thoughts as he does when that Tompa tries to screw us up, but we still need him… I guess. "Even though this is a bad time to say it, but think about what will happen if a fool is still up there."

"What are you getting at!" he yelled. I would've done the same, but then shrug it off.

I continued. "I mean there might be a chance that an applicant will just fall…. I mean-" that's where I felt it. I looked up to feel and hear someone approaching us right now. There was a creak of light above us, but then… he dropped down.

"Good grief…"

While Gon's surprised it was him and the other three has an unamused looks on their faces, I was giving him a death glare. I could feel my eyes and nails became sharper than a sword itself, but I kept myself calm for the time being.

Once he put the watch on his wrist, the door automatically opened. "I see." Kurapika said. "So the doors appears once six people arrive and put on the stopwatches."

It says, "At this door, select O to open, X not to open." Leorio hummed to himself that the majority rules already begun. It's not too surprising since that Lippo did explain this is the majority rule route. "The answer should be obvious." We all pressed O, but that Tompa pressed X. The door opened.

Leorio was about to yell at one of us, but I place my hand in front of him to try to relax him. "Remember Leorio, this guy loves to mess around with rookies." I said as I pointed at the fatty next to me. "So try not to overreact when he tries to mess us up." I felt a smirk coming on my face. I see that Tompa is shaking like a scared little kitten that is about to be slit in the throat.

"Besides… after this phase, we can personally trash him." I allowed my eyes to glow red, just for Tompa to see. "You should go first because once I'm done, there will be nothing but little shreds of him left."

"Sennosuke!" huh? Gon gave me a scolding look. Why? "It isn't nice, so please don't." When I looked at Tompa again, he was nodding his head crazily. I was just messing around. "Besides, if he does try to mess us up, we'll be able to make it through."

We all enter through while I explain to them what will happen to anyone who gets in the way.

I didn't mean to sound that frightening. "Sorry Gon. I was just messing around. I didn't mean it. And please don't try to stop me if I do. You might get yourself hurt because of my bad temper."

"It's alright," Kurapika said. "You have a strong sense of justice. Though Leorio is a bit... less intellect than you, he has one too."

I laughed as soon as he growled at the Pretty-boy. These guys are really forgiving. I'm the luckiest girl on this planet to have friends like them.

Now we're at the left or right portion. Of course 4 out of 2 of us went right. I decided to tell Leorio instead of Kurapika, "It is said that people who actually go left tend to lose their way when they unconsciously chose left. And Gon." I looked at him for a moment. "Though your instincts are really good, you have to use your head a bit more. Ok?"

He just looked at me shocked. "H-how did you know?!"

I shrugged and explained to him the obvious answer. He doesn't really uses his head, but his gut. The others aren't really that surprised at all. We headed to the right to see what's our next challenge will be. To my surprise, Leorio took it a lot more calmly that I thought. Wonder why. We were traveling through twist and turns and guess what. We're at the field where we're going to face the prisoners. And there's a new one as well… for this fight, I have to cautious, or else it will be my own downfall.

The baldy revealed himself to be the first one out there. Lippo's voice came from the speakers explaining the rules of this part of the route we picked. The Hunter Committee also allowed them to be the examiners as well. He said that if we get the most wins, we'll go on, but if they win, we have to stay here for the rest of the time until this phase of the exam will be over. And a ty? He said that we have to stay here until half the time runs out. More… waiting… I can't do that. I waited already! Please let me win God!

And everyone knows what's next. Tompa went to the stage just to give up. For a moment when he's at the stage, Leorio was actually worried about him. Even after I said he was a Rookie Crusher. Even so, I would actually be worried about him as well… yeah, he's a sick guy, but I don't want any sort of bloodshed… no more… not after what happened…

Yup… going to give up. A 'mass' surrounded the two of them to convince the group but then. "I give!"

Everyone was pretty awestricken by this. I face palmed myself again. This is the first time in centuries that I faced palm myself in one week. What a disgrace.

"D-did he just say he gives up?" Poor Gon.

"M-maybe he meant "Give me a sec"?" Denial Leorio.

"What did you say?" The prisoner asked again.

Tompa had the smirk on his smug face. "You win if I admit defeat, right? I give up… I lose!"

I feel anger rising from Leorio. But I put my hand in front… he relaxed. I can't believe that he calmed so easily, but then I said, "It was actually good that he gave up."

"WHAT?!"

"If their goals were to waste our time by bickering to us or something else, then he made the right choice. Killua, explain the rest." I see him make his own smirk as well.

"That bald guy," he said, "was probable a former soldier or mercenary. Had you fought him, he would have started by crushing you throat, so you couldn't have given up. Then he would have tortured you without killing you for the rest of the remaining time.

His face was so blue! Haha! Nice one Killua! You always know how to make me laugh! You have to love that assassin! Man! His face is so funny! But I have to keep it in, or else everyone will hear.

"My plan was disrupted." Bendot sighed, "I was going to take my time punishing him…"

Guess it is Candle Guy's turn. His cuffs were released and he shown as a skinny man with long hair, covering his left eye. I think his name is… Sedokan! That's right! His name is Sedokan! 149 years for serial bombings.

Ok, we need four more wins to pass to the next room. And like a good boy, Gon raised his hand for him to volunteer to get us another point.

We looked at the 149er to see him not a threat, but he is pretty sly. "The next opponent doesn't look too strong." Killua said.

Leorio then said something to always go by. "But you can't let your guard down. He's still a criminal."

Gon agreed to Leorio's advice. Actually… if you actually think about it, if you already know the two candles were tampered, you should have the longer one because it will give you enough time to… Gon… I hope you know what I'm thinking… but he will figure it out on his own. He's a bright kid. There's nothing to worry about. Good luck, Gon.

**End of another chapter! I want to thank you guys again for reading my stories and a big thanks to Liz! You always comment every single chapter and I'm thankful for that! Love all and R&amp;R! Bye!**


	9. Ch 9 You're X My X Heartbreaker

**Hey everyone, I hope you had a great Memorial Day weekend! I posted this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I almost forgot to mention that I do not own Hunter x Hunter. R&amp;R!  
**

It was Gon's turn to face against the next prisoner. This one is Sedokan. They suffered a loss against the five prisoners they are facing. Now it's the up to the rest to play catch up. What will become of them… if you guys don't know already?

Sedokan has a 149 years of prison for serial bombings, so this might be a challenge for Gon. "Now then…" he started, "as you can see, I'm not very strong. I don't enjoy fistfights or other physical activities such as running or jumping."

Of course Gon do. But Grace already knows the outcome of this match_. 'Gon will win. Hands down. But if what I said to him makes him think too much, then we'll have a big problem with this match. Gon says he isn't that good with his head, but he's much smarter than he thinks, so this will be a piece of cake for him. Do your best Gon.'_

"I figured, so I came up with a simple game we can both play." The prisoner said.

"A game?" The fisher-boy repeated.

"Yes," he said, "It doesn't rely on either mental or physical activity."

"What kind of game?" Gon asked.

That's when Sedokan pulled out two candles from his back pocket. Two more remained behind him, Grace noted. He kept his smirk on his face. "We each light a candle at the same time. The one whose candle goes out first is the loser. Do you understand?"

The twelve year old nodded and put his thumb up. "Let's go with that." But soon, Sedokan revealed that they're a different lengths. He made the group decide what candle he should use.

"Guys!" Grace shouted. "Have Gon use the Long candle."

The Kuruta looked at 'Sennosuke' for a moment. Her idea was dull. _'He's insane!'_ He thought. _'What if he tampered with one of them?! Sennosuke, think this a bit more carefully! If not… then it will be our downfall.'_

The vampire continued. "Sennosuke!" Leorio screeched. "Are you insane? That one could be-"

"Trapped?" She finished. "Of course I would think that… I mean, how else will Gon will win?"

He giggled at the only girl's suggestion. "Did you actually hear me right? I said that the only way he can win is to make sure that the candle he has stay lit." Soon, Gon's and Killua's eyes widen. The two realized what she's trying to say, but the others think that the 'male' is an idiot. The prisoner laughed. "Ok, suit yourself. If he gets the contaminated one, it is on you." He sat down, waiting for the decision with the two (out of four) candles behind him.

Tompa smirked. "You got a real dilemma here."

"Keep your mouth shut!" Leorio yelled at the Crusher.

"Oh come on!" Grace shouted, smacking her hand onto her face. "Are you guys really that dull of people here or are you just overthinking this?! I hope that you're overthinking it!"

"Sennosuke," Kurapika said, trying to calm 'him' down in shock of his outburst. "Calm down, we need to think this through."

"Give me a break." She sighed. "What if he has four, not two?"

Everyone's eyes widen, except for Gon's and Killua, who already got the picture. "Yeah," he agreed. Kurapika was the most surprised. He thought of the situation before anyone else would. 'His' ability to think so quickly is really impressive. And now that you think of the situation at hand, you know the whole puzzle in just a snap. The only question in the Kuruta's mind is how Sennosuke can think that fast. Killua continued. "What Sennosuke's getting at is that since he has the candles behind him, that prisoner can switch one of them with a contaminated one."

"So either way, Gon will get the tampered one." Grace explained. "And our best chance is to get the longer one."

"Wow." Sedokan hummed, "You figured that out when you just saw their length. But maybe I only have three… what will you do then?"

"… well that be stupid of you." Grace said. The prisoner glared at her. "I mean. It would be obvious that you'll give us tampered candles," she shrugged, "So to make it pretty simple, you'll have four, not three. That what I will do if I was in your position right now. I know that you were trying to stall time for us to second guess ourselves, but that didn't work out for you. It was a nice set up, but if any of us would be in that situation that you're in right now, that means your percentage of winning will be about… 45%."

"SO NOW WHAT?!" Again, the oldest teen shouted, "WE'LL LOSE EITHER WAY?"

"So just go with the longer one." The red eyes said. "I have this idea that Gon will do what I think he'll do to win."

Like that, everyone pressed O. In the background, Lippo was very impressed with the girl. He looked at her with interest while the two on the arena lit their candles. "She's an impressive one, isn't she?"

The breeze picked up. "Woah… that was close." Gon said to himself, keeping the candlelit in check.

Kurapika and Leorio looked down with caution. "A strong wind is coming from below. That means we should watch our step…" His eyes to the two on the arena, "No time to relax, huh… And what is your plan Sennosuke?" She shrugged.

A few minutes later of that intense moment, Gon's candle sparked a bit… then it burst! A flamethrower can from the fisher-boy's candle, but Grace and Killua remained calm. The other three were worried about the situation at hand, and Tompa just smiled at the guys' predicament. _'Gon… I think you know what to do… a strong flame vs a weak one… there was no chance for him.'_

"Hey! Look at Gon's candle! The flame suddenly became stronger!"

"He must have hidden gunpowder or some highly flammable substance inside," the blonde realize, "To make the candle burn faster."

"No need to worry." She said. "I think Gon knows what to do."

The assassin explained to the group. "And maybe that's the real reason I smelled something funny in the candle. Somewhat familiar to oil or something."

Everyone looked at the girl in shocked while Gon examine the flames on his candle… he suddenly smiled like an idiot. That shocked the prisoner. _'He got it.'_ Killua and 'Sennosuke' thought. "If the fire is strong," he replied when he placed his candle on the floor, "then a little breeze won't extinguish it."

With that, he ran up to Sedokan. "He's fast!" He whispered. And then, Gon blew on his weaker fire and looked back at his. "I win!" With that, they even up the score.

"I knew it." Grace whispered.

"Hey Grace," Killua whispered to the girl, making sure no one is hearing him. She turned to the assassin. "If he chose the shorter one, then he wouldn't have much time to blow the candle, right?" She nodded.

The group is one step ahead of becoming Hunters. Tompa was pretty shocked on what happened. Back in the office of the Third examiner, Lippo was impressed with Gon as well as Grace. He looks simple minded and naïve, but there's something to him that meets the eyes. And the female of the group looks really promising as well.

Soon, the next prisoner stepped up. Kurapika stepped up and saw the next one is coming up. "Ok. I'll go next."

Kurapika and another prisoner walked up to the field. On the arena, the prisoner showed himself. And boy he has an ugly face. He roared in the air, getting ready to 'fight'. Majitani, has 108 years of prison for multiple crimes like fraud and blackmail. '_Way less than Sedokan and he doesn't even look like a fighter. If it was a prisoner against prisoner, then Sedokan will win.'_

He kept laughing like a lunatic. He introduce himself. He boasted about wanting to shed blood, make people scream in agony, torture, anything to make people in pain. He even said that he killed 19 people and he wants an even amount of kills. A yawn pierced the air. Majitani, angered, looked at the wise-guy who yawned and saw that it was 'Sennosuke'. "You think I'm not a challenge. Lucky for you that you're not the one here or else I will tear you a-"

"Stop your nagging and tell him what match you want." She yawned again.

Kurapika was a bit annoyed with her attitude, he said, "You know, if you want to have a nap, then nap in the corner. That'd completely up to you."

She yawned again. "I plan to… but not until the end of your match."

He looked at the girl with an annoyed visage. He sighed at her stubbornness and faced forward to his opponent. "Your logic doesn't make any sense at all."

She soon said, "That's because I want to see you beat up that so call excuse of a prisoner. It won't be fun if I don't see it in action."

"It was pretty obvious to me and I want to see that. Gon," Killua replied, facing the other 12 year old, "Is he really that oblivious to everything or is it Sennosuke and me?"

He looked at the two for a minute and sweat dropped. A few moments later, Grace felt an infuriated aura around Kurapika. She saw a small tick mark on his head, but then sighed. She's getting bored really fast and want it to be her turn ASAP. It's probable a lot more entertaining watching paint dry instead of this senseless bickering. "Hurry up or else I might go to sleep!"

"Hehe." He giggled. "I don't think you understand the circumstances. I insist that we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entailed! Agony!" And from the top of his lungs, he laughed whole heartening.

With a calm voice, he responded, "Very well." The prisoner gave a 'huh?' in shock of the Kuruta's relaxed voice. "You can decide how we settle this contest. I'll agree with your choice."

The blue and ugly prisoner clutched is fist tightly so he can intimidate the blonde 'more'. "O-oh… you got some balls." He's thinking that Kurapika is just trying to hide his fear. '_Isn't obvious that he's weak? You can tell just by looking at him._' Killua and Grace asked in their minds at the same time.

Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Grace saw him hesitate for a moment. Though Kurapika is playing by his rules, he's just trying to intimidate the prisoner as well. It's not really his style, but it would just be plain wrong to fight a weaker opponent.

"In that case, I also propose a death match where we fight until one of us gives up or dies." He explained. The vampire wondered why he said surrendered first instead of death. It would've been a lot creepy if he said death first and then surrender. He's all talk and no bite. "However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life."

Grace made a thought about him giving up… Just… the thought… A few moments later she just burst into laughter. It confused Majitani. He got furious and growled, "Hey! You think it's funny to have one of your companion suffer in my hands?!"

She shook her head, falling to the ground like a nincompoop. "It's… Ha!... not… thahahahahahat! Him... *wheeze* begging to you?!" 'Senosuke' continued at the thought of him being a wimp just made her laugh more and more. "Oh God!" She laughed, "I… can't breathe!" As soon as she's done laughing, the vampire soon explained, "That Pretty-Boy over there is so stubborn to just give up now. Why would he risk his pride over some weakling like you?"

That angered the prisoner a lot. He is sure to make sure that 'Sennosuke' is going to regret saying all those things to him. Little did she know that the vampire doesn't get scared that easily. And she already know that Majitani is going down super quick.

"S-Sennosuke…" Leorio asked in a worry tone. "Are you sure that Kurapika is going to be ok?"

"Ok, I agree." With that, Kurapika took off his turban, revealing his Chinese-like training suite. Majitani gave a confused 'huh', wondering why he isn't shaking in fear. "Let us begin."

Grace just smirked at the very confused prisoner. Even when she first watched this episode, she just knows that this is all talk but no bite. If Kurapika didn't go so easy on him, then Kurapika's opponent would've been dead in a split second. '_Huh?_' She thought. '_I never harbor these thoughts in my life. Yeah, I knew he was weak and stuff, but I never like the thought of someone's death. What has gotten into me? Am I changing into another person… or… Is this body changing me?_' Just thinking about it made 'Sennosuke' shiver. She just continued to watch the match and not say a thing until it's over. '_Yeah… if I just act like I'm just watching this episode all over again… Like nothing happened…. I think I forgot what I was so worried about… swell_.'

"Hold on." The blue prisoner said, putting his hand up. "I forgot to mention something. No weapons allowed. We'll beat each other with our fists. After all, while I may be hired as an examiner, I'm still a prisoner. I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

Gon, Killua, and Grace saw he's becoming so nervous. The vampire just shrugged it off like it was a bug on her shoulder. "I see." The Kuruta replied, reaching out to remove his blades… from wherever it was hidden… "I understand." He soon threw it to the side and asked, "Anything else? If not, I like to get started."

The prisoner is still trying to think this over carefully. He believes that Kurapika is actually scared and he doesn't want to show it because of his friends. And especially what 'Sennosuke' laughed how Kurapika can easily beat him. Or that he's just really stupid or something, that he couldn't imagine what Majitani is capable of something. Finally having those thoughts in mind, he grunted like he is about to unleash his true strength like how Goku does when he's doing his Kai Ken.

Leorio is becoming more concerned about his blonde friend. "Hey, now. Is Kurapika going to be okay? This guy looks dangerous."

It was obvious what Killua is thinking right now. This guy is all talk, but no will to fight. The assassin thought he never even killed anyone in his life. This blue guy is probably doing an act to try to scare Kurapika in any means necessary. Majitani doesn't even have the guts to hit a fly.

"You don't need to worry." Killua was confused by the fisher-boy's words. Everyone looked at him, wondering why. "Because when I look at him, I don't get chills." The eyes with sapphire like gleam smiled at Gon. He's getting curious on how capable this one is.

The prisoner jumped up into the air. "I'll see you dead!" And right at that moment, he plunged his fist to the ground. The impact made a hole in the floor and rocks flying over everywhere.

Grace whistled silently at the sight of Kurapika's stomach. From that sight, she somehow automatically knew what this blondie can do. Yeah, it was only for a split second, but it was long enough for her to know. Bet some Kurapika Fangirls are going to rage at her for seeing the real thing.

The blue prisoner smirked for a moment. He was getting really excited for what he's going to do next. He lifted his hand off the ground and turn around to reveal a twelve legged spider tattoo on his back. Kurapika gasped at the sight. '_Uh oh._' The vampire thought. '_This will not end real pretty for this blue dude._' She decided to zone out everything else until it ended. '_Maybe if I think of something else, then the match will be over sooner than I expected.'_

And for the next few minutes, she tried to think about other stuff like _The Land of_ _Chocolate_ that her and her friends made up when they were kids, going on an adventure and other random things that would be a kid's dream. When she heard 'I'll kill you', she knows when to look at the stage. The bridge where he is going to come back. She gave a concerning look at him.

"You okay, Kurapika?" Leorio asked first.

"Yeah. I'm not injured."

"No you idiot!" 'Sennosuke' snapped. "He meant if you're ok mentally, not physically. When you acted on your rage, Gon, Leorio and I were really concerned about you, numbskull."

The silver eyed male glared at the shorter 'male'. He closed his eyes in annoyance and let out a sigh. "Yeah, but there was no need to worry about me. You probably knew that he was weak too, right?"

"That's not the point," she shouted. "You act like people shouldn't care about you, and you shrug their concern off like it's nothing but a bug! How could you do that when others are worried about you,** ESPECIALLY YOUR FRIENDS**!? When you looked at that fake Phantom Troupe's tattoo, I knew this would happen to you! Stop acting like a rat and act more like an adult."

"Who are you calling a kid?! I'm at least three years older than you, so why are you saying that I'm no adult when I'm at least 7 inches taller than you?" Kurapika shouted louder.

She was getting really angry at the blonde. How dare him for calling her short. And how dare that he thinks that age is connected to how mature you are, but she shrugged it off. "You will be alone forever if you keep ignoring your friends. And no one will come for you if you keep shutting your real family away from you. I'm going to take a nap."

And without another word, 'Sennosuke' went into the corner and lie down to shut her eyes, leaving very confused people in the dark. Kurapika felt like he was about to explode with anger any minute now. '_That guy is about to pay for what he said…_' But without him noticing, a single tear drop escaped from the corner of his eyes.

**Why in the world is Kurapika crying? And why did Grace said that he will be alone forever? And what does his family has to do with it? Find out in Demonic Love! R&amp;R!**


	10. Ch 10 The X Bloody X Nightmare

**Hello everyone! This is another story from yours truly! I love this anime and I love that you guys out there are supporting me! And this is the first double digit chapter in a story I ever made! Yay! You guys are the best and I hope you like this chapter of Demonic Love! R&amp;R! **

**Grace's POV**

What's going on? Why am I in a field? I was sure I was taking the Hunter Exam right now… I shouldn't really be surprised at all, but everything is getting way too weird for my taste…

I should go explore out there so I can know where the heck I am at. I looked from side to side to see is there's anybody here…. I think the only option is to fly around to see if I can see any civilization around here. I used _In_ to conceal my presence and began to spread my wings to fly around the area. It sure is dark out here, but luckily I have vampire eyes, so my sight is really strong for a normal animal. Ok, now where the heck am…

…Something around here isn't right at all… the atmosphere feels really off right now. What the… the grass is becoming wilted and… smoke? Where's the smoke coming from? I used my sense of smell to fly myself over to the source, but when I got there, blazing flames and ashes flew everywhere… IS HERE A FIRE SOMEWHERE?! Oh no… that means somebody would get caught in it or the animals will get hurt. I have to do something.

When I got closer… no… a village is on fire! I need to save the people.

**No one's POV**

The agonizing cries of people could be heard from all over the place. Children, elderly, women, men… all of the people are crying for their lives. Others are screaming in agony.

Grace landed on the spot and ran in there to look for the source of all the chaos and discord of the citizens. Yet there was an off feeling she seen something like this before. The vampire doesn't know where, but it gave her an uneasy feeling. She shook it off and focus more on the people instead.

"Demon!" One screeched, "Demons… we're all going to die!"

When she was getting closer to the source, she smelled the blood of all the innocents' blood all over the place. Organs ripped out of many, heads decapitated, spears that have been plunged everywhere on the body, limbs torn off from one to another, bite marks on everything as they were eaten by demons, flesh torn off that you can actually see the rib cages of all. This was the most horrifying scene Grace has ever seen in her life. She needs to stop these demons. She want to stop them from their endless slaughtering right now.

She ran pass the corpses to the source seeing more and more are covering the ground. She knows that she's getting close, and many people are still trying to get out of the way. A person was running for his life. He was about to bump into her, but then… it never came. The impact wasn't there. The man just went pass through her like a ghost.

The vampire was still in shock of what happen and turned to see the man still running, but then… a black figure jumped behind him and tore him apart, flesh by flesh, and limb by limb like lightning. She was able to see everything that… thing did to the man. She got angry at the situation. She couldn't save a guy that was right in front of her and even if she does try to help him, her body will fade right through them. '_Dammit! Is there nothing I can do right now?! Why can't I just beat them all to a pulp?! It's not fair!_'

Now the question is… why can't she touch them? Where the heck is she? Is this some illusion? Is this a dream? She hopes it was a dream for this is the most terrifying nightmare she had. '_Why…? Why is this happening? Why can't I do nothing when these innocent people are being hunted?_'

The dark figure began to eat everything from the flesh… to organs from the inside… even the heart, brain, and stomach. It disgusted the red eyed vampire. She wanted it all to stop. This madness should stop right now. She could now see every single creature's face. Their faces are pale as snow, eyes, scarlet red, almost like blood but not quite, and full of hunger for human flesh, and silver, white, black, red, pale, golden, and blue hair in pony tail, short, long, curly or wavy. It scared her… way too much than she ever imagine. She just want to high tail it out of there and go back to Charlotte, Maya, Ally, and Nicole. Heck, even Killua, Gon, Leorio… and even Kurapika. She wants to go back to them. Any of them.

"NOW!" A new voice shouted. All of them turned the other direction and became silent. All was quiet, the feeling of the atmosphere was heavy, and something about the new voice was familiar, but when this new person… demon… whatever, appeared, it was cloaked along with another one next to her. Grace assumed it was a she. "My people! We vampires have been neglected, gossip, and even mocked us for so many years! But we are here to feast upon these pitiful things that are called humans! We are here to create a revolution!"

Many of the blood sucking demons cheered out for the female cloaked vampire. They were cheering out her name like a celebrity being applauded on. "Eliz-a-beth! Eliz-a-beth! Eliz-a-beth!"

Soon the one next to this Elizabeth character shouted in pure pride, "Now that we're here today, let us begin to make us all known that whoever thinks that they can stop us now will die a painful death! We have been decreased in size, but that doesn't matter now! Since we are awakened, we can have our vengeance to these undeserving humans will pay for their actions! We vampires must stick together in order to help on another."

"I agree with my brother! We mustn't abandon each other for our own selfish reasons! We vampires must depend on each other so we don't decrease any longer! But I am afraid to give you all terrible news." All soon became shocked. Something is going to happen, and they have a feeling that it isn't going to be good. "I am afraid that I must become one of these humans."

All of them started to panic. They began to beg Elizabeth not to do it. They all tried to convince her they're not going to let it happen. One then said, "Why Princess? Why must you do that to our people? We need you! Please our Never Queen! You mustn't."

'_Never Queen?_' Grace thought. '_What the heck is a 'Never Queen'? And is she really a princes? But why am I having a dream? Please… wake up… WAKE UP!_'

Two pairs of eyes shot open, revealing their 'brown' hues. A hand grasped her face, panting away. "It was… just a dream…. Thank God."

"Grace." A boy's voice whispered to her. She looked up and saw Gon and Killua in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

The silver haired boy nodded. "Yeah… you were showing a lot of bloodlust."

Her eyes were dilated. And then, tears began to form in her eyes. "G… guys…" The vampire began to cry and embrace the two boys. "I… was so scared… Please… don't leave me… don't leave… I... I was so scared… please…"

"What happened?" The ex-assassin shouted in worry. "Did something happened?" She cried even more. Knowing that she's too scared to talk about it, the two returned the hug with their own embrace, not saying a word.

Two silver eyes looked at the corner to see the crying disguised girl. He got up and walked to the three. Gon, the first one to notice the Kuruta coming to them, turned his head and gave a confused look. "Kurapika? What's the matter?"

He didn't mean to ignore the fisher-boy, but he was too concern for the vampire to even noticed he even talked. "Hey Sennosuke. You alright?"

"So… so much blood… please… don't leave… don't leave."

He looked at the girl, wondering what 'he' dreamt about. Of course, he's still angry at the poor thing, but she's crying right now. He can't ignore that. "It's aright now… it was just a nightmare. Everything is alright now." He soon went into the hug and tightly squeeze her. "I won't leave you… like you won't leave me. Thank you… thank you."

**That's all of I can think of! I'm sorry if this is a short chapter, but my ideas just ran dry like that. Please don't give me bad reviews on this. Just be polite for me… please?**


	11. Ch 11 Vampire X vs X Heartbreaker

**Last time on Demonic Love, Grace had a dream about blood and vampires for some reason. This mysterious Elizabeth person seem to be familiar for some reason. There is only one question that needs to be answered… why? R&amp;R!**

**WARNING: A ton of curse word!**

**No One's POV**

When it was all over, it was Grace's turn because this character seem to be smaller than Jonas. She can see right pass the hood and saw a pair of blue eyes and a bit of her opponents face. One whiff of the air and she knows that this prisoner is a girl. Just with a little glance, this will be a win no matter what. It's not that Grace is bragging to herself, but this girl needs more combat skills in order to win this death match, but if it isn't, then she doesn't know what will happen.

Soon, Lippo's voice interrupted the tension, which the vampire never noticed, in the air. "This is Fiona. She is known to be a vixen."

"Fi…" Leorio stuttered, "Fiona…"

She soon revealed herself and her face was like out of a princess fairy tale. She is like a younger Cinderella. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and big eyelashes. She gave an innocent giggle and began to release a sinister aura around her body, making everyone, but the only female in the group and the two twelve year old boys, nervous. "So shall we go?"

The black haired disguised girl nodded and began to walk to the arena, but then the older teen grabbed her shoulder, trying to stop her. "Sennosuke… you shouldn't fight this one…"

"I agree." Kurapika nodded.

The female gave a confused look and pouted. "Why not. I am dying for action, and this is the only chance."

"No… That's Fiona the Heartbreaker." He said. "That girl is known to have the power to hypnotize anyone within her grasp. If she gets you, you will experience the worse torture you will ever have."

Kurapika also said yes to that decision. He still couldn't forgive the 'guy' for telling him what's wrong and what's right, but the nightmare that Sennosuke had was probably enough for 'him'. He doesn't want to admit it, but deep within the Kuruta, he knows that Sennosuke's right. 'He' will do anything for Kurapika… even sacrifice her life for him… but why? It's basically the same thing as he was doing, but… there has to be that reason. So then… what is it?

She shrugged the two off, "I'm going to be fine. There no need to worry." And with that, she stepped onto the arena to face the dreaded Fiona. Unknown to the group other than Gon and Killua, because she is a vampire, Grace isn't effected by simple hypnosis tricks. Once she was in front of the female blonde, keeping her monotone look, she said, "So tell me, what we're going to do?"

She let out a littler giggle again. It annoyed the vampire girl because it sounded oddly familiar… she took another look at the girl and now got the picture. '_May_.' She thought. '_Damn, I thought there was only one of her, but I guess there's another manipulating bitch here._' She waited for an answer and then Fiona let out a full on laugh. "Impatient are we? What is it? Is it because you want to prove to your friends you aren't weak, or is it that you're so scared that maybe that my title, that you just want this over with?" She soon gave a full on laughter.

Grace twitched at that hideous thing called giggling and gave a glare. They sound so alike, it's not even funny. "Stop your fucking laughter, you damn chipmunk. So make it quick before I take all the prissy shit out of you and shove it down your bitchy throat until you piss it all out." She growled at the female. The others were really shocked how easily that vampire insulted the girl with most of the curse words in two sentence. She must be very impatient and ticked off right now. The blonde aura became increasingly dangerous. "You think you know me because I showed my tears, but you got it all wrong miss bitchy asshole of a whore, because all I want to get out of this tower. It really gotten on my nerves and I want out ASAP!"

The prisoner was literally shaking out of rage. The other guys, other than Killua and Gon of course, were really surprised by the bravery of #405. Either that or plain stupidity or ignorance. Instead of just standing there angrily, she let all of her rage to become power. The vampire saw this, but shrugged it off like a little mosquito on her shoulder that will baily make her itch.

"You got some nerves brat… but I'm sure that this will be over sooner than you expected, but I want to torture you till the death of you." She let her overflowing aura flow to Gon's group. They all became uneasy by this. Grace automatically knew what that blonde girl was doing. She is trying make her friends turn on her, but she doesn't care. '_I don't care if you make them hate me for eternally, because people do betray their friends one day… but as long I have the memories of Charlotte, Maya, Mare, and Nikki's loyalty, there is no need to cry… there is no need to think that none of them needs me I will protect them… I will even keep my promise to Kurapika… I will protect him. Even if it's the death of me… I guess it's actually true. Demonic Love is one that will never end._' That thought panged her heart with a painful stab, but shrugged it off.

The blonde laughed again. She soon pointed at the group behind the girl and began to say these words in a demonic way. "You will all hate the one named Sennosuke… You're loyalty to him will be brought over to me instead…" In one little glance, Grace saw something spark in the blue eyed girl. It was… familiar… like she saw it before. She looked carefully again, but it was very faint. The red eyed girl should carefully see what's wrong with her. Even though the girl annoyed the crap out of the girl disguised as a girl, but she wants to know why that somewhat familiar gleam was in her eyes.

When the aura dissipated, Gon and Killua looked at each other carefully for a moment, and to the others. "Gon… why did she say we will bare hatred towards Grace? Didn't Leorio said that she's known for hypnosis?" The fisher-boy nodded. They looked at the group to see if they're ok. They seem unaffected by her spell, so they sighed in relief.

"So let's do a death match… Ok?" Fiona finally said.

"Fine by me." Grace agreed.

The two girls wasted no time at all. They lunged at each other head on. Kick, jabs, hooks, and roundhouses sent all over the place. Grace was holding back so much strength, knowing the female prisoner is weaker than her. And the vampiric girl knows she's also holding back for some reason. But then again… she wanted to torture her for the remainder of the time, so it makes sense.

She decided to increase the speed and strength a little bit and plummet the blonde to the ground.

Killua and Gon smiled at their friend's success in overpowering the prisoner-

"Oh no! Fiona! You ok?!" Kurapika… yelled…

"Get up Fiona!"

Their eyes widen at that statement and looked at the blonde and the older teen. They didn't noticed the two twelve year olds were staring at them as they continued to try to shout out to Fiona to get up or curse and spat at Grace. The spell Fiona casted on them… did it really work? So how is that they're not affected by it? Why is it that they know the truth?

Fiona got up quickly and tried to hit Sennosuke with an uppercut, but 'he' easily dodged it with no problems. Grace countered with her kicking the blonde girl in the gut. She clutched her stomach in agony and coughed roughly. She glared at the vampire for a moment and smirked. "I see… you think because I will die that your friends will return to you, but they're mine… until it's their death." She whispered in victory. The fisher-boy and the ex-assassin were the only ones that heard her. They growled at that statement got frustrated that they can't do anything but watch. Killua's nails became sharper than knives, ready to kill Fiona, painfully.

She shook her head. "That's not it… even if the hatred for me burns forever, I will protect them. I will do anything. I will trade my pride. I will trade my virginity. I will trade my organ, heart, liver, kidneys, and lungs. And… I will trade my life if it means that they will be safe."

Her eyes widen at that statement and growled at the fact that she didn't get inside of the 'guy's' head. She so wanted to crush Sennosuke to the max if it means to satisfy her heart aching pain to inflict on the girl. '_Why?_' she thought to herself. '_Why can't I get inside her head? Anyone would've started to cry by now. No matter if it a boy and a girl._' She gripped her hand until it became white as snow and tried to throw another punch at her, but it was easily blocked with Tai Chi.

"D-" She coughed, "Damn you to hell!"

The vampire gripped onto Fiona's hair and brought her up. She glared carefully at her with demonic eyes. She heard a ton of shouting behind her. Knowing it was the group trying to curse at her, she shrugged it off. "So tell me… how come you put them under your spell."

She let out a glare and whispered. "Kill me."

She slapped the blonde. "Why?"

"Kill me."

Another slap.

"Kill me."

She slap her again. "I want answers. And if it's about torturing me, then I know you're lying."

"Kill me."

"Why do you want your life to end?"

"JUST KILL ME!" She finally screamed.

This time, Grace didn't do anything to her, but stared carefully at her. When she saw her eyes she can fully see that glimmer… it was… the glowing pain of sadness, loneliness, rage, hatred, envy, lust, wanting, and darkness. She fully understands her now. "I get it." She whispered to herself. "Can I ask you something Fiona?"

"What is it you bastard?" She muttered.

"You…" she started. "You never wanted to be a Heartbreaker, right?" the blonde was shocked in her words. "You were actually alone that you develop such powers. In truth… when I was fighting you, I never thought of you as a heartless murder. I knew that something was bothering you, and now I see. You're just alone all of your life."

She growled at the black haired girl, "And so what?! You damn people don't understand! You don't understand what I have to go through and no one ever gave me at least a little kindness! So what now?! Are you going to laugh at me?! Tell me-"

In one motion, Grace let go of her hair and pulled her to a hug, which left the female prisoner dumbfounded. She soon whispered in her hear. "Why would I do something like that? Yeah, we make mistakes, and we don't want to deal with things that seem like nothing, but deep within the world, there are kind people who want nothing but friends. They rather risk their own lives than allow anyone to be hurt both physically and emotionally. Sometime, when you think no one will be coming to bring you back up, you soon find yourself with a friend."

Streams of tears formed in Fiona's eyes. She couldn't take any of this anymore and began to cry of Grace's shoulders, not caring if he seems weak or pathetic. The group was really shocked by this act. Why in the world would this happen? How did 'this' even happened? Fiona is crying and Sennosuke is comforting her. This is too unreal… for the naked eyed.

"It's ok to cry… it doesn't indicates you're weak… but being strong for too long." Fiona cried even harder than ever before. She allowed herself to let her tears to be showing around her.

A moment later, she stopped crying and began to smile, but then turned into a frown. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I can't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Whenever I put them in a hypnotic state, they might stay like this forever… I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about," she said. "And besides… what friends doesn't forgive a friend."

Fiona looked at her with eyes widen. "You-"

"Of course, you still have a ton of training to do, but you're a strong girl! That makes you my friend!" Grace smile.

Fiona couldn't help but smile as well. Her eyes are now gentle instead of evil and vile. "I see now… nothing is impossible for you… get your friends back. I know you can do it. So I give up."

The vampire shrugged and return back. But before anything else happens, she whispered, so only that Fiona can hear. Her blue eyes widen again and looked back at #405. When Sennosuke felt her staring at 'him', 'he' stretched 'his' arm out, and gave a thumbs up.

At the final match, Killua automatically plucked Jonas's heart out with no problem. Now they have to wait out the 50 hours before they have to continue on down Trick Tower, where many paths will get difficult… and another one wasn't effected by Fiona's spell, the one who didn't like 'Sennosuke'… in the first place.

**I told you there were so… so many cursing. Who is the one who hated Sennosuke? Will the group make it out? Find out next in Demonic Love! Review please! **


	12. Ch 12 Tell X Me X Why

**Hello everybody! This Ayame Himura-chan yet again. I am here to bring you another Demonic Love! What will happen to Grace now that they guys hate her? How come Gon and Killua doesn't hate her? And who was the other person that hated her from the start? Don't go away and see this through! Here we go!**

**Grace's POV**

Thank goodness that Fiona changed her ways now. Now that we're friends, she won't be lonely any longer than she has already… And these guys hate me. I bet that fat Tonpa wasn't affected by her Nen because he already hates me. I'm surprised that Lippo actually let her be an examiner. She's a Nen user, and Nen is when you become a true hunter, so why in the world that he allowed her to be in here… I shouldn't let that bother me.

Now that the guys hate me now, I wonder if we can progress the way. Not that even bothers me, but I have to protect them. Something weird is going to happen to them since I became part of the storyline. I wonder if there's any other changes other than me being here. I shouldn't worry about it until we actually come across the problem. So what should I do till then?

It felt like an hour since I became bored. I wonder if there is anything to do here. Nothing but total silence. I looked at the clock and… it was only a few minutes. Ah man. There is nothing to do here. Wait… I have my phone in my backpack, so I'm saved!

I went into my iTunes and clicked into my favorite song cluster. What should I listen to first…? Ah! I know! Knight of the Wind! I plug in my headphones and let the magic begin!

**No one's POV**

_Knight of the Wind:_

_Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa!_

_Hey all (hey all) welcome to the greatest storm_

_I know (I know) you have waited much too long_

_And I (and I) I will be your shining star_

_I'm here (I'm here) here to conquer near and far_

She soon couldn't help herself and began to sing along with the song. The vampire just let the music to lift her out of reality and just made her sing all the way through.

_Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run)_

_Into the heat of day_

_Like a knight (a knight), I'll fight (I'll fight)_

_Until the fight is won_

_In a rage (a rage), I'll save (I'll save)_

_Each and every, each and every, each and everyone_

'_Til this war is won_

_And I live to rule by the sword_

She pointed her finger up and slash the air like Grace was a knight herself and 'slay' everyone who's in her way of victory and peace. Unknown the red eyed vampire, Gon and Killua was listening to her with every content. They can feel her exhilaration pumping inside her, like the last time in the airship. They nodded their heads to the rhythm.

_Slashing through the_

_Every inch of the power, the power in you_

_As I sit, as I stand_

_By the table I command_

_My kingdom_

_I'm the knight of the wind_

_Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa!_

_Hey all, (hey all) welcome to the end, it's near_

_I know (I know)_

_I will bring you pain and fear_

_On the ground (the ground), to the sky (the sky)_

_Faced with you and I_

_In a flash (a flash), I'm gone (I'm gone)_

_Holding your crown high_

_In a rage (a rage), I'll save (I'll save)_

_Each and every, each and every, each and everyone_

'_Til this war is won_

_And I live to rule by the sword_

_Slashing through the_

_Every inch of the power, the power in you_

_As I sit, as I stand_

_By the table I command_

_My kingdom_

_I'm the knight of the wind_

_The knight of the wind_

_I'm the knight of the wind_

_Our castle is a massive force_

In a rock and roll way, Grace pumped her fist up and down. She let the Rock God just take her by the arms, but remained sitting. She doesn't want to raise any suspicion.

_A stronghold of power_

_My armor stays unbreakable_

_In battle every hour_

(Instrumental)

_Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa!_

_Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run)_

_Into the heat of day_

_Like a knight (a knight), I'll fight (I'll fight)_

_Until the fight is won_

_In a rage (a rage), I save (I save)_

_Each and every, each and every, each and everyone_

'_Til this war is won_

_And I live to rule by the sword_

_Slashing through the_

_Every inch of the power, the power in you_

_As I sit and stand_

_By the table I command_

_My kingdom_

_I'm the knight of the wind_

_The knight of the wind_

Soon, when the music was done, there was an applause which surprised the vampire girl. She opened her heart and saw it was the two twelve year olds. She stared at them for a moment and said in a cold tone, "What do you two want?"

The two saw she didn't mean to be nasty, so they just shrugged it off. The fisher said first, "We were worried about you, so we came here, and soon heard your awesome singing! You're amazing as ever!"

The girl from reality eyes' widen. '_What… what did they say?'_ she stared at them like they were ghosts. She couldn't believe what came from their mouths. Did they really mean those words? Gon is a very honest person, and Killua is a weird boy, but he does know how to be someone's friend. "Guys…"

"And besides, we made a promise not to leave you! And we are here to keep it!" The black-green haired said.

The silver haired boy agreed, "Yeah, why would we even fall for her spell like that? Yeah, I was a trained assassin, so that means things like poison and hypnosis tricks won't get me easily!"

She saw the chibi version of himself and proud as can be. The two boys laughed. She smiled and laughed with the two. Then realized at the thought of something. She was a really suspicious person, so why in the world would he be her friend? "Say… Killua… Gon." The two stopped laughing and became worried for the vampire. "I have a ton of secrets. I want to tell you all of them, but I'm afraid you'll leave me if I do. And I have a feeling that you know I'm hiding many things, even if it's about you two, so why do you even want to talk to me? Why do you want to be my friend?"

Before Grace can continue, Gon said, "It's because I trust you! If you don't want to talk about anything personal, then I understand! I can't just leave you because you have a few secrets, that isn't right. And I know you have the right to keep them."

"Gon." She whispered.

"And my reason is that it seems like you and I are the same… yet different at the same time." Killua explained, looking in her eyes with seriousness. "You care deeply for many things, even if it was something that didn't like you. I can see that we're not different. Even you said it yourself. You carry a unique warmth… and I swear to protect you, even at the cost of my life. We assassin cared only for our lives. It was said that our only love is to kill, but then when you came, that warmth was all over me. I couldn't explain it, but you made me realize that isn't the case at all. Though you carry secrets with you, I can see you do it because you want to protect us."

Tears began to form in her eyes again. She wiped it away and hugged the two. "You two… you two are the best! I'm glad to have friends like you!"

They returned the hug with their own. Gon accepted her not because Grace was a vampire… or a girl. Like Killua said, it was because she has this warmth around her that no one has. The ex-assassin now knows what it is like to have friends. He now knows that Gon and Grace are his friends.

**Kurapika's POV**

What are those two doing? Do they know Sennosuke is dangerous? He was the one who sent Fiona to prison? So why in the world are they being friendly with him?

Wait… What is he holding? It's a white box… it's pretty small… like a cake…

"_Oh! It's a cake that I made!_"

What?! I don't understand. What was that?

"Killua! Allow Gon to have some!" He shouted.

"You know how much I like your cooking!"

"Yeah! But don't hog it all! Let me have some."

Oh those three… at it again… I couldn't help but smile at them. Wait… NO! Sennosuke is the bad guy here! Yet… why… I don't understand. Killua and Gon played with him like there was no tomorrow. Killua showed them his moves on his skateboard and Gon gave them a fishing lesson. During these 30 hours, they're acting like they're friends… I just hope you two know what they're doing.

**Later**

It's almost time for us to go. Now we can't lose any more time. We need to go… even if it's with him. "One minute left."

"This is one long minute," Leorio said.

The light flashed green and opened the way to us. Of course, Gon was the first one to run out there first along with the other two, Sennosuke and Killua.

**Grace's POV**

After that running, we soon found ourselves back at the arena… like in the anime -_- Man… all of that and nothing. We wasted a complete 34 minutes! I hate this stage with a passion! I don't hate Lippo, but I hate the stage that he made! Why do I have to go through this way! I just want to either go home and watch many anime shows or go to the next phase of this exam.

"We should have taken the stairs down." Killua said in a monotone way. I actually tried to convince them it was the right way because it was simple, but they wouldn't believe me. I nodded with him. If it wasn't for Tonpa talking them out of it, then we wouldn't have wasted all of that time just going in circles.

"Shut Up!" Leorio shouted, "We all agreed to take this route!"

"Not me," I muttered.

"What was that bastard?" He growled. I merely shrugged it off.

And like Hunter X Hunter 2011, there were dangerous rides, floors falling, and many more. I have to admit that this part is much more fun than the other than waiting around for about two days! I was actually helping them on the railroad track because it gave all of it acceleration. I know my fact!

When we out ran the bolder that was rolling our way, though I could've punched it into trillions of pieces, we were almost at the end.

"Man, I'm covered in dust." Killua complained. I looked at my clothing and it's the same with me. Damn it, now I have to clean these clothes, and people don't know how hard it is to clean 42 hundred billion ton clothing.

"Hurry up, we only have an hour left." Leorio panted.

We were at the point where we have a choice to open the door or not. Of course, we all did, but there was one who didn't. The door opened anyways, so I just entered in. It didn't matter to me, but those two are just wasting time of their own. I can't stand dumb bickering. Guess I have to come in and stop it.

"How stupid. I'm moving on." Killua replied in a bored tone. I found that he was next to me, that's until we see the near end. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I saw he got excited and got back to the others. "Hey Gon… we're getting close to the goal."

"What? Really?" I nodded.

They all decided to enter inside and saw our next task. "Let's see… This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose X or O. That's it."

They all chose, but Tonpa didn't because he loves to screw us up like he does for 35 years.

"Stop!" Kurapika scolded at Leorio, "We don't have time to argue about this!"

Uh oh… we're at this part. We'll be wasting time and I may have to be the ones that will stay here. Like the show, but not quite, four are going to the quicker path while all go to the difficult path. "Incidentally," he continued, "the long and difficult path require the minimum of 45 hours. The shorter path leads to the goal approximately three minutes. Press O for the difficult path, press X for the shorter path."

I can feel the tension in the air. What should I do now? I don't want anyone to fail this phase, but I need to look out for them by being in the exam. I want to quit for them, and yet I can't just give up like that. I don't see why we have to struggle.

"The examiners were very prepared." Killua said. I couldn't agree more. "I think they have every weapon under the sun here."

"Two out of four." Kurapika sighed. I understand how you feel now. I wish I could just… give up… but I don't know what to do. "So we're supposed to fight to decide the four who pass?"

Everyone is becoming much tenser than before. I don't want any blood shed… not like that time… that time… "_Demon! We're going to die!_"

**No one's POV**

Killua saw the struggle Grace is going through now. He doesn't care if he has to kill anyone. All he cares now is that he, Gon, and Grace will pass this exam. He doesn't care what will happen to the others, unless his friends pass.

"Hold on," everyone turned to Gon with a determined look, "I'm going to press O. we made it all the way together. I want us all to pass together."

"NO GON!" Everyone turned again to the vampire. She looked down as if she's disappointed in herself and closed her eyes. "I should stay here. Killua wants to be free, you want to find your father, Leorio wants to be a doctor and Kurapika wants to collect all the Scarlet Eyes, but Tonpa and I have no intention for anything at all… So it's pretty obvious that we should stay."

"No! I refuse to allow you to stay here!"

"I agree with Gon. Just forget about everyone else, but yourself. You are important to you. Don't do anything stupid."

The Kuruta was really surprised at the scene before him. Not only that Gon and Killua are defending 'him', but he even offered to allow 'himself' to stay here instead. A tear formed in his eyes which made his eyes widen. '_Why?_' he asked himself. '_Why am I crying...? He doesn't deserve mercy for what he did! He never even deserved kindness! He's just acting!_' Soon flashes of Sennosuke and him talking at the airship pledged his mind, gentle eyes… "_Please stop it! Stop!_'

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" He yelled at the only girl and grabbed his shirt.

"Kurapika!" The two twelve year olds shouted.

"Tell me!" She looked at him with shock… His eyes… were full of tears… he's crying. "Why do you make me feel like something is wrong?! Why are you in my head?! Why in the world are you making me feel empty, and why… tell me why I… Like I'm doing something wrong! It happened before, what have you done to me?!"

"Kurapika." She whispered. "Calm down. This isn't like you."

That's when an axe flung at the group. Everyone dodged, but Grace had to grab the blonde in order to keep him from getting sliced in two. He was attacking 'Sennosuke' with all of his might, and yet 'he' kept dodging them easily. He soon tried to attack the girl, but then it hit the wall.

Gon saw this and began to have one of his ideas.

Killua was as calm as ever, ready to protect Grace, "Guess we have no choice but to fight," he said as his nails became sharper than knives itself.

At the bottom of Trick Tower, a door soon opened with nineteen people waiting to end. Four people soon exited out of the door, all dusty and dirty. They were Kurapika, Grace, Gon and Killua.

"Sennosuke, applicant #405 is the twentieth to pass. Kurapika, applicant #404 is the twenty-first to pass. Killua, applicant #99 is the twenty-second to pass. Gon, applicant #406 is the twenty-third to pass. Total time, seventy one hours and fifty-nine minutes."

"My butt hurts," Killua moaned. "I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path."

In the corner a clown/jester saw them and wondered, '_Four of them?_' The vampire noticed his wonder and gave him a death glare to try to scare him off, but he just waved to the girl like it was nothing.

"That was a close one." the boy said.

"Yeah, I got blisters all over my hands." The Kuruta agreed.

Then, the older one of the six group were fighting on who gets there first. Grace sighed and laughed it off.

"Sennosuke." She turned to the blonde. She wonder what's up and tilted her head. A minor blush came across his cheeks, but it disappeared without her knowing there was a pink tint on him, even with her super speed. "I still don't know why you made me feel like I'm not sure of myself anymore. And I want answers from you. I don't care how, but I want answers. But… I guess I have to wait for them… and say… thanks."

He held out his hand and tried to keep as much pride that he has left. The offer was rejected which shocked him. "No… it was Gon's idea. All that thanks should go to him… not me."

A flashback soon started. Everyone chose the O path and it went to using the axes to smash away the wall. It was Sennosuke's turn, but they tried to reject other than Killua and Gon. With a single punch, 'he' took it down with a single strike. And with no time to waste, and went in.

"You see Kurapika." She said. "That's what makes him different than other people. He defies reason and always get an idea to do anything for his friends, even if he is a bit dull. Yet there's always a way for him. I don't think that impossible is in his definition."

Kurapika looked at the girl for a moment and nodded. He wanted to do something to her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He merely shrugged it off and prepared… for the next phase…

**Whew! That was a long night for me. Thank god that I finished it today! Now you will excuse me, I need to get ready for bed. I'm going to have some R&amp;R while you should just read and review this story. Bye!**


	13. Ch 13 The X Diguised X Vampire

**Hi mina! I'm back with another chapter of Demonic Love, strange, right? But since summer vacation is almost over, I want to make as many chapters as possible. I don't care if it's this one or my other stories. As long it's either Stolen Emeralds, Maya Rocks, or my other stories that are recent. So just sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter.**

**Grace's POV**

It's quite amazing actually. I never imagine that I could make it this far. Maybe fate is telling me to continue with them. We're on the boat to Zevil Island and every one of the applicants are standing here to know what the next phase is. Everything is going smoothly. He said that 26 people passed… that's one more than I knew of… but it's probably my imagination and the 25 is going to be… 25?! **25**!

WHAT?!

"Oh yeah," Lippo continued. Maybe he'll answer why this is so messed up right now… please… "I know that you all are very confused there's only 25 hunters instead of 26. Well, there are going to be 26 hunties. So there is one… who badge is now worth… 6 points!" I have a feeling. I have this gut feeling that the 6 point is going to be… "The badge that is going to be worth 6 points is #405! Sennosuke!" I knew it… "So if you lose any of your points, you can simply go to hunt him down, but just a simple warning. He is stronger than you think, so be very careful around him. And Sennosuke."

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Your mission is to survive the following days. You will obviously fail if someone takes, but if you do make it without anyone taking your badge, or you get it back by the time when this phase ended, that doesn't mean that you are going to the next phase just yet."

Huh… I don't get it. If I do survive, what will happen to me? "Lippo… what will happen if I do make it without anyone stealing my badge?"

He laughed… that isn't a good sign. "You will have a personal stage with Chairman Netero. Depending on how you will do, you will either become a Hunter automatically or go onto the next stage of the exam. Do I make myself clear? We expect great things from you… Sennosuke."

Oh God… oh god… I wish that I never existed. Ever… Or go back home and cry to my mom…. Ok. I need to calm my nerves. I'm a lot stronger than Hisoka, so there's no need to worry. Right… but what if Kurapika and Leorio want to hunt me too? What should I do? And there are bound to hunt me to the ends of the earth to get my badge! No, no, no, no, NO! They want to rid of me because of Fiona's Nen caused them to- AH HA! I now know a way to escape their grasp and everyone else's! Since that Kurapika and Leorio doesn't know that I'm Grace, which is my real name, I can simply roam in my vampire self. And since everyone is targeting me, I have to move fast. Now that-

"I don't have the slightest clue." What the? That was Kurapika's voice over there. What are they talking about? "Sennosuke is so fast that I can't even catch up to the guy. He is way beyond the strength of Hisoka. Like Killua said. One punch, and Hisoka will probably die from it."

I peeked to see Leorio and Kurapika sitting down Talking. Leorio looked at him. "But what should we do? We need him to fail, and this is our chance! If we don't, then Fiona's effort to stop him will be in vain! We have to do something."

Kurapika then looked down. I don't get it. Why did he had that mental breakdown from before? What is going through his mind? He's as cool as they can be here, so what is his reason to- no… I don't need to know anything about him. It's his business, so I shouldn't get involve with it. But how will I know what's wrong? I'm not sure of myself anymore.

"Kurapika! Are you listening?!" 

"I am!" he paused. "I have no idea what, but for some reason, I have this feeling that something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"What I am trying to say is that you remember what happened when she smiled at Sennosuke and he said that he rather not give up on anyone." Leorio nodded. "How come he mentioned that? "Then how come we're supposed to hate him, and why is that this feeling is telling me that we shouldn't hate him at all?" 

D-did he… did I hear him right? No, my mind is probably playing tricks on me. It's not like loneliness is my weakness. My gut is telling me that there's more I need to hear.

"Fiona was smiling for some reason and don't you remember what she said?"

What she said to me? What did she tell… of yeah… now I remember.

"I wonder what she meant by get his friends back. Maybe one of them did something to another."

"Will you stop your thinking?!" I mean, Fiona got in prison because of Sennosuke. It's not hard to know that he's our enemy."

… I shouldn't listen anymore…

**Kurapika's POV**

Leorio's right. Because of him, he put Fiona into prison. But this unrelenting feeling is saying that something is wrong. I can't hat him at all. Maybe he's… he's… no… we're wrong about him. Gon and Killua likes him. The three act like best friends… no third wheel, so arguments that mean any harm. I probably overthinking this, but somewhere in my heart tells me I have no reason to hate him… My emotions are getting in the way of what's right and wrong, so I shouldn't listen to them.

_~I know of our future, but then you still control the past~_

Huh? Fiona…? Sennosuke… I thought-

~Only you know if we shall last~

That voice… didn't it belong to Fiona? No… I remember… Sennosuke sang a song just like this one when we were waiting, but why did I only remember it now? You're on your own… You've lost your mind to the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim you crown. Wasn't it he that sang it as well? The song when we were heading to the cedar tree? Then…

**No one's POV**

Everyone finally made it to Zevil Island. In the order that the applicants were in, that's when they leave to get ready instead of Grace. She entered first since she's worth six point to everyone on the boat. She decided to change into her dress and hid her presence so no one would see, sense, smell, or even hear her. She left her badge in a purse so even if anyone found 'his' stuff, they will be empty handed. Nothing will be in it other than her clothing and hat.

She soon found an upside-down Gon 'sitting' on a tree branch. She snuck up behind his tree and 'sat' in front of him. "Hey Gon!" Shouted the vampire.

"Grace!" He shouted, smiling. "Why are you doing back in that dress? I thought you hated it."

She gave a smirk to show her brilliant plan that took action. She explained that not everyone knows that she is a she, so she got in the blouse and skirt she was in when they were traveling through the Numere Swamps, without the heel, mind you, and made sure no one is watching her. "So how do you like those apples?"

In short, Gon was really impressed by the idea. She also told him that she would like to get Killua with them as well. It would be a good idea, but then something got their senses rattled them up.

They looked at the patch of grass to see that there was a guy with a big nose with a sword in hand and another one with a bow and a bandaged hat. They looked carefully at the two of them, observing their every movements. "Pokkle…" She thought. She looked pitifully at him, knowing his future. It seems like the one with the bow is hunting the one with the sword. The one with the sword was getting very anxious and turned around to see no one.

Unable to see Pokkle, he sighed and went back to walking. On the other side, the archer hid his presence and prepared his bow. The two were looking at them with sweat on their faces. Though the vampire knows what's going to happen, it felt like an eternity to her. When the archer was sure about hitting his target, he let his presence known and let go of the string, letting the bow go. The guy sensed him, and dodged fully out of the way, only letting the arrow graze his shoulders.

"Hey," the one with the sword said in a cocky voice. It kind of annoyed the girl since he's the one who has his back at the corner, "that was close." Unknown to Gon and the other guy, Pokkle was actually smirking. "Sorry but it won't be that easy…" That's when he began to wobble, until he couldn't feel his arms and legs. "Wh-what?" and that's when Humpty Dumpty fell off the wall. "B-bastard."

"The arrow was coated with a fast acting tranquilizer. You won't be able to walk for the next week." He explained to the fallen man. He bent down and said to him… to reassure him? "Don't worry. There's water nearby. You won't die." He soon got grasp of his target's badge and spun it around like a basketball. "I'll be taking this. See ya."

"Interesting. What type of depressants did you used?" A new voice asked the archer. His brown eyes widen to find a girl in front of him. It shocked Gon too. He looked to his right and she's gone! Pokkle was about to ready his bow, but she got really close to him. "Hold it there mister!" She stopped him. He fell back and began to tremble, unable to know what type of threat is in front of him. "Listen Archer man… what's your name?"

"P-Pokkle." He stuttered. "What do you want?"

She gave an annoyed face and pouted. Though she did alarmed him, he has to admit that the vampire was really beautiful and cute. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. "I just want to know what type of depressants just use."

He looked at the girl, blushing like an idiot until he snapped out of it. "O-oh! It doesn't have a name, I just mixed some herbs together and used that to coat the arrow, see…" He gave the fair skin girl the arrow and allowed her to observe it.

She exam it carefully and prick her finger with it. "Oh! Now I see! If someone unlike an assassin would be wounded by this, you are sure to be down for at least a week! I never knew you were so good at these types of things by using herbs!"

Instead of blushing this time, he and the boy on the tree was surprised that she wasn't affected by the poisons. So he asked, "H-how come the tranquilizer didn't affected you? Is it possible you're an assassin too?" She shook her head. She whispered in his ears and his eyes widen. "R-really!? But how can a vampire like you can be unaffected by the sunlight?!"

She shrugged and laughed. "Sorry, don't know."

He sighed, but smiled. He doesn't know why, but she doesn't exactly have a hunting vibe around her… it's actually more like a friendly, calm, and lovely aura that just wants to make you be around. It's both addicting and intoxicating. She waved goodbye and vanished.

The next thing that Gon knew, she was next to him. "Yo." She whispered into his ears. He was taken back and then grinned like an idiot. "Missed me, want to kiss me?"

He laughed at that too and explained, "No. You were in front of me, but I would enjoy a kiss." He then kissed her cheek. He doesn't love her like a girlfriend love, but it was like a brother and sister relationship. She sometimes act like a big brother and a big sister to him, but that's what makes her special.

She giggled at the boy's antics and kiss his cheeks. "I'm going to find Killua now. See ya Gon."

"Bye Grace." With that, she's gone like a flash.

**That's it for this chapter! Vote on what other stories I should do on my bio and I'll see you guys soon. And please review on this story. That would be much appreciated. And a thanks to SilverSapphire, Isella of the wolf tribe, Pri-chan, and many more. Bye!**


	14. Ch 14 I X Hate and Love X You

**Last time of Demonic Love; Grace devised a plan to make sure no one steals her badge and to continue onto the Hunter Exam. And Kurapika somehow knows something that Leorio can't even put his fingers on. And weird feelings have been developing as well. This time, we'll see what will happen to our favorite vampire. Enjoy!**

**Grace's POV**

Today is the second day of the hunt. No one is around me, so that's good… I wonder if I'm going to see any of the others soon. At least it's a beautiful day to be out here. I wonder if I'm going to see the others soon. Hm…

Huh? Pink butterflies? Oh yeah. These butterflies are attracted to blood. This show is full of weird animals.

Where on earth are they going…? Wait! I smell the air around me and found that there's the scent of blood, but it's a bit faint, and… *sniff… sniff* A wound… and it was from two days ago… the only one I know that is wounded and has the faint scent of blood is Hisoka. Damn that jester of a clown. He always know where to be at, does he? I followed the scent and the butterflies. I want a nice little chat with that perverted pedophile.

I kept following the butterflies until I saw red hair and all. Hisoka. "Hey." He greeted. "Why is that a beautiful vampire is doing here in the first place?"

"Stop playing dumb and let's start talking." I said.

He gave that why-did-you-say-something-mean-like-that face. And as far I know, I don't even cared about it. He gave a put and answered, "Aw… I was just trying to be nice to you. After all, you are being hunted down by everyone here. I just want to lighten you up."

"Don't you dare give me that crap, mister." I sighed. "I just want to make things a bit clear while I'm here, and I like be gone after I explain it, so listen carefully. I'm not going to repeat myself."

He chuckled. Why in the world would he be chuckling at a time like this? He just ruined my perfect day. But there's nothing I can do. He is important to the plot, even though I would like to tie him up in Nen resistant wires so he wouldn't escape and stayed on Zevil Island for about… three to five years. "You sound like a friend of mine. She's a cruel hearted as she is. But please do explain."

I sighed at that man. I wish he wasn't a pedophile because it would've made this a lot easier. I felt myself sighed at him. "I want to let you know that I'm not the girl who would kill people for fun like you, and I don't want any my friends to be in harm's way. So you see. I want you to know that even though I can't kill you, it doesn't mean I won't torture you. So if you dare lay a finger on them, then I will give you the worse torture in history."

"I think I would want that… maybe I should kill them."

_**What… what did he just… say…? "**_**Hisoka… are you sure you want that? I swear… even if I made a promise not to kill… I will kill you…"**

"I was kidding. Besides, I don't want to pick any fruit before it has ripen." _**I don't care if he wants to fight my friends… but he will die if one of them… is dead…**_ "Gracie… your bloodlust is oozing out."

I calmed myself down. I can't believe that happened… it was like the rage inside of me wanted to shed his blood. I hope no one sensed it… well even if they did, then they would just high tail it out of Zevil Island, even if would mean that they would fail the exam. Note to self: Try not to go to bloodlust again unless necessary. "Sorry about that. I'll be leaving soon."

"I want to say something to you first. I turned back to see what's up. "Go get that Kuruta, alright?"

What the heck does he mean by that? This is getting much more confusing by the minute. I felt myself sighed again and took off. I should start looking for Killua this time… I wonder where he might be at…

All the leads I have is that he's somewhere that has big trees and ragged groundings. Geez, looking for someone is…

Someone is behind me. Is it Hisoka? No… it's a bit weaker than him… I kept walking so they wouldn't expect a thing from it. I shrugged him off and looked over to… Leorio and Tonpa? I see now. I'm at episode 15 where Kurapika has to save Leorio from that devil called Tonpa. I watched them carefully, not to make a sudden movement.

I felt the guy behind me is moving closer. If he thinks that he's going to take me by surprise, he has another thing coming… something is off about this one, like it's not even after me. I sensed it carefully and as soon as I knew it, Leorio is now chasing Tonpa… that numbskull. The presence I felt soon went about 4 to 6 yards away from them… I think I know who it is now.

"I agree with the latter, but I accept the former." I knew it! Kurapika!

Tonpa soon looked in front of him and Kurapika roundhouse/sidekick him in the face, spinning him 12 times! Oh yeah! Nice one there my sweet bunny!

… Wait… what the heck did I just thought…? Why did I called him my sweet bunny? Oh well, it's probably nothing at all.

"You shouldn't trick people in the first place!" He scolded the fat rookie crusher.

"Kurapika…" Leorio awes him.

"Leorio, want to team up?" He asked.

I decided to make myself known. I began to clap at his efforts and smiled. I knew the first thing that would be on their faces would be a dumbfounded look. "Job well done, you two." I smirked.

"Grace!" Kurapika shouted. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at the confused Kuruta and said, "You, in no doubt, caught my interest Kurapika, the last of the Kurutas. You display some much skills and knowledge. And I now found your other friends interesting. Even though he knew that fat guy takes advantage of other people, you showed a continuous reservoir of kindness and forgiveness."

"Oh… oh come on… it's nothing!" I see his cheeks become red. I felt myself smile at the guy.

"And I watched you all from the sidelines without letting anyone else know… and I couldn't just let something on my eyes go just yet." I know people will think that I'm nuts when I say these things, but I at least to have a bit of fun. He does take things a bit too seriously, so I should lighten up the mood. "I have a little bunny to watch out, so I want to make sure that my bunny is safe."

I saw his face become completely red like his scarlet eyes. Man, I never knew someone like him can be embarrassed so easily! This is getting to be really fun. "W-what the hell are you saying?! I'm not a bunny! And I'm not yours either!"

"Aw." I saw Leorio blushed. "I never knew Kurapika has girlfriend. When did this happen?"

"I never did!" he turned to Leorio. "She's just an acquaintance of mine! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Oh," I began to get mad, but I shrugged it off, and gave a smirk instead, "Then why did you kiss back?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you have a monkey man to catch. See ya." I vanished into the shadows with my Nen abilities and hid where I can see the action. Thank goodness that I enter _In_ in this form. And right now, I'm enjoying a blushing Kuruta and a smirking doctor-to-be in front of me.

They started to chase after his badge until Kurapika finally got the monkey and has his double sword… though in this anime, those stick… things are just made of wood, but I guess I'll still called them double swords, on the monkey's neck. Poor monkey.

After that, they tied the two of them and got Leorio's tag back to his rightful suitcase.

"Okay!" He sighed in relief. "I retrieved my tag."

"And we have the tags for #16 and #118 as well." Kurapika hummed… I guess he does have a few traits of a bunny. And the only thing is that bunnies don't run away and he fights for his pride sake… so why the word did I call him a bunny? Oh well… I should just keep watching the two.

"Kurapika, Tonpa was your target? You saved me back there."

"You needn't thank me." Stop being so modest and take it like a man Kurapika! "I didn't want Tonpa to notice me, so I stayed hidden while you were jumped from behind."

"What?"

"Well, that's because I figure there'd be no point in teaming up with you if you couldn't withstand that attack. I suppose you barely qualified." Geez dude. Can you be any crueler than that? I never heard something so cold in my entire life. Man, and he thinks he's the most polite person in this whole universe, does he?

"You really are full of yourself…" I couldn't agree more Leorio… I couldn't agree more.

I should get going anyways. Though this is getting very interesting by the minute, I have to look for that Zoldycke.

**Kurapika's POV: Best with Three days of Grace, I Hate Everything about You.**

Bunny…? I wonder why in the world Grace would say that to me. Though vampires are known to have a trait like a bat, she's more like a cat. Always waiting for a good shot and attacks.

Why is it that I feel like she's intoxicating me? How come when she teased me, I couldn't stop my heart from beating really fast? It's just like… how Sennosuke talks to me when he says in those gentle words… and that warm tone… and soft eyes… loving touch… I want them all…

NO! Why do I keep thinking about him like that? Isn't he an enemy to us? So why is it that my heart is crying out to him? How come that every time that I think about him, I feel like I want to cry. I just want to cry out to him… I want to kiss him… I want to embrace him… why do I even love him?

….

Why is it that I yearn to be near him? Why isn't it Fiona? Why can't I love Fiona instead? Each and every thought about him… I hate him! But why do I love him? I want it to stop… I can't… Tears… I shouldn't be crying! No! Stop it! No more tears! Why… why won't they stop!?

Stop them… please god… stop these tears from falling. I never even want him! GOD! PLEASE… Make him leave… make him leave my head… I don't want this anymore.

"_My friends… shouldn't have these burdens…"_

Why does he say these gentle things… and yet I hate him…? Does he love me as well? Am I going insane? I don't want to cry for him. I wish I never yearned for him... his touch… his words… I don't want them, and yet they're the same as drugs and alcohol. One taste… and you're addicted to them for life, even if it means it would be the end of you… It's the truth… right?

I allowed my tears to fall. I don't care if anyone sees them. I don't care if I fail the Hunter exam… I don't care for anything anymore. I let my tears flow. I don't think… that anyone can save me from this… I just want the world to stop spinning, and just make sure no one would be even near me. I don't care if Sennosuke is our enemy anymore… I just want him… I want him near me… nothing matters… not anymore… not even my revenge on the Spiders… or the Scarlet eyes.

**That's all folks! Does Kurapika really love Sennosuke? Will he realize that Grace and Sennosuke are the one and the same? Or will his heart tear him apart until his death? WE just have to the next chapter! R&amp;R!**


	15. Ch 15 Confession X Of the X Kuruta

**Hey everybody! Last time on Demonic Love, Grace appeared before Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio and she met the famous archer, Pokkle! And now, Grace is on the search for Killua! Will her sense of smell and power to feel people's auras help her out? And will Kurapika's depression make him fail the Hunter Exam. R&amp;R!**

**Grace's POV**

Hm… *Sniff, sniff… sniff, sniff* Where in the world is he…? What the- ? That sound. What in the world is that sound coming from? I looked back where Kurapika and Leorio were at and see… Kurapika?! Why the heck is he crying?!

"S-Sennosuke…" What? Um… why in the world is he calling me that he hates…? I don't understand the situation at the moment. So why in the world is he… crying out to me? And why isn't Leorio here with him?

Maybe if I… no. I can't. He won't tell me in why he's acting like this in my Sennosuke outfit. What should I do, but I at least…. At least try. I can't leave him like this… I should use _En_ before I can change into my outfit…

Hm…?! Someone is here! Is that guy after Kurapika's badge? I can't, but I know it's not Leorio's aura. I should change, fast.

***A moment later***

I continue to use _En_ and felt that someone has a hostile aura. I dropped from the tree I was in my heavy clothing. I walked up to him and asked. "Hey… you ok?"

**No one's POV**

The Kuruta looked up at the disguised girl with wide eyes. He doesn't know what to feel about the situation. Should he be happy, angry, sad, frustrated, loved, or delighted? He wants too many things to 'him.' Kiss him, hug him, fight with her, hit her, and never let her go, curse at him, and many more.

Unknown to her, she gave a confused look, so she asked again, "You ok Kurapika?" She stared at the blonde and payed attention to the nearby aura. She doesn't want anything to get down and dirty, but if she must, then she has to just scare them away as much as she can. Of course, she shouldn't worry about it too much, they don't know what _Nen_ is yet and they're facing against a vampire.

She kneeled down and look directly in his eyes. She was surprise to see his eyes were pure scarlet. They were full of these emotions that she couldn't even see them all. "What the hell happen to you?! Did something happen? Why are you like this!? Tell me Kurapika!"

Tears came from his eyes, but tried to hold most of them back. Yet he failed at the most. "Sennosuke…" His eyes then filled with rage and yelled, "Then you tell me! Tell me why in the fuck are you inside my head all the time?! Why is it that you're so gentle?! Why is that you have this… thing that wants me to be near you!"

Tears fully came from his eyes. He's crying completely. He nestled his head on her shoulders, shocking her completely. "Why do I hate you, and yet I feel like I should love you!? I want to kiss you so much, but then Fiona…" Now he just let his tears fall down. Now unable to scream and whispered, "I… I love you… so why does it hurt?"

She was still shocked in his confession. Shouldn't he be in love with her vampire self? So why does he love 'him'? Her heart was pounding, and she's shaking all over her body. No one told her that they have a crush on her, and of course love is… people thought it was insane to fall for someone like her. They say that they rather fall in love with garbage than with her.

Does she feel the same? Is she also in love with the Kuruta? "I… I love you too…" She whispered. The vampire stared carefully at him to see if the blonde was telling the truth, and yet she never saw that he's lying. The pain in his heart shows it. "And…" she continued, "Love… is not always happy. You'll fall so hard that it will hurt. And no matter how much you try to ignore the pain, it's always there."

He looked at the vampire and before he knew it, Sennosuke is kissing him. A blush spread ear to ear. Red covered her cheeks as well and his eyes were wide as dish plates, then closed them. He kissed back passionately, and embraced the vampire so 'he' won't escape. He wanted her more. More of everything from her. He doesn't care if 'he's' a 'boy', he doesn't care is this is 'gay' love. All he wanted is the vampire.

Before they knew it, something was coming straight for them. Grace was the first one to react, so without the attacker and the Kuruta knowing, she moved her and Kurapika to another spot. That shocked them, but the vampire girl got a good look at the attacker. Or… should she say, attackers… the Amori brothers.

She glared the three and said, "What the hell was that all about?" They three of them turned to the new couple and saw a glaring Sennosuke embracing a blonde Kuruta. You can see a little tint of red from the brown of her contacted eyes, showing a little of her real hues. "Were you trying to take advantage of our situation so you can get our badges?"

The older brother grunted, "No wonder Lippo wanted him to be the most hunted. He's really dangerous… Ready?"

The younger brothers nodded. They went into position. Kurapika was still a bit weak from the crying session he had. She stood up and smirked. The brothers smiled at the 'guy', 'knowing' that Sennosuke is tired by this point. Unknown to all of them, she's not to be trifled with. Fast, she pasted them. It was like she disappeared, but then, they fainted.

"W-woah…" Kurapika awed.

"Hey Kurapika? Do you have your 6 points yet?" Grace asked. Kurapika looked at the girl that is dress as a boy. He sighed and nodded, trying to calm down. "What are you going to do now… since you got the points you needed?" She needed to play dumb, because 'Grace' knows that he got the 6 points, not 'Sennosuke'.

He was still awestricken, but then snapped out of his trance. "Leorio!" He shouted.

"What about him?"

He ran as fast as he can to catch up to the older teenagers, but before he left, he turned back and looked at the vampire. "I owe you one."

She shook her head, which made Kurapika confused. Why wouldn't he want an offer than that? "You see… lovers always protect one another. And from that state you were in, I had to step up." He looked at her for a moment and nodded, thanking her, before disappearing in the woods.

Once he fully was out of sight… for a human sight, she sighed. "Man, I can't believe I wasted all that time on that make out session. But… no… It was worth very minute. I love you too… Kurapika. Ok, now I Have to find Killua before this exam ends."

She picked up her purse and double checked to see if her badge was still there, and sure enough, it was, but she can't be too sure. She check the little tracker and saw that it was there and used _Gyo_. It's legit. No one stole it. Now that was off her shoulders she continued her search for the young assassin. She made sure that examinee #44 and #301 wasn't using _Nen_. She sensed their presence and it doesn't seem like they're using _En_, so she used _In_ to hide her presence.

Of course, she went back into the dress and took off the contacts she was wearing. And made sure no one was watching her like last time. She knows that she's stronger than Hisoka and Illumi combined, but she can't be careless. People would do anything to become a Hunter, even take advantage at the situation at hand.

**Killua's POV**

Aw man. This isn't even getting that exciting at all. I wish that I was in Grace's place so I can have more fun. I wonder why she got her situation to be hunted by everyone in this dumb exam. Yeah, I don't want to fight some of the guys here, but it would be far more interesting if all of them came at me at one. I bet Grace is having the life right about now and beating everyone to a pulp.

I wonder what Lippo meant by a mini test for her. Isn't just surviving this island full of people-that-wants-to-be-hunters enough? Maybe that old man just wants to play with her like with me and Gon. I'm interested to see that for myself. But should I be concern about that, or ignore it? She is a very strong girl, so I hope Sennosuke becomes a hunter soon. We'll be Hunters for sure… Grace… Gon…

**That's it for this chapter! What will Netero test Grace on? Will it be the fun time he had with Gon and Killua, or something else? Will Grace find Killua before or after the final phase begins? Find out soon on Demonic Love.**


	16. Ch 16 Killua's X True X Friends

**Hey people! This is another chapter of Demonic Love! Last time, Kurapika confessed to 'Sennosuke' his love for 'him'. And this time, will Grace find Killua, or will other distractions get in the way of her goals? And what will Grace be doing at the end of the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam? Find out… now…**

**Grace's POV**

His scent is around here somewhere. And the energy around the air is very close… I should use _En_ again. All of the life around here is now around here somewhere… I see… it has been a few hours since the two Amori brothers has awaken, so they must have went to another person… maybe that's Killua. I carefully followed them and saw the same scene where their badges are going to be taken away… now I can see that in action… that means that… Gon is… I shouldn't be thinking about it now! I have to see if Killua is ok.

I see him! I must have been mistaken that the younger one is there… maybe I was just used to them together that I forgot he was actually tailing him for days. I saw him giggling very confidently… he really doesn't know what he's dealing with. He is cautious, but that Killua knows he's there and he can go without sleeping for about three days…? … I forgot, but I know it's for a very long time.

I saw Killua sighed. "Man." Yup, this is where the awesomeness starts. "If you're not gonna show yourself, I'll come to you." I saw the younger one began to panic. I saw he was a bit annoyed with the situation, but what can you do when you know someone is tailing you and you know he's not going to be much of a threat, even in your sleep? "What a pain… you're only worth one point to me."

He kept walking towards the brother's target. Until the two Amori older brothers came along and-

"Bro!" he shouted in shock.

"We ran into trouble." Me! :3… And I am proud of it! I am an insane person, I wonder why people think it's an insult? Oh never I am just going to just watch.

I saw the two look at Killua for a moment, and glared at their younger brother at the same time… they should stop underestimating people when they get the chance. They thought two against one will be good, but then they either got defeated or had… never mind. It's probably stupid.

They walked towards their brother, and the older one kicked his younger brother… sheesh, abusive much? "You idiot!"

Then the other one in the yellow punched him, "You can't even beat a little kid?"

That little kid is an assassin, thank you very much. He is not to be trifled with. I think you at least one million of them to defeat him… no, their efforts are still in vain.

"You got it all wrong brother," and here comes the lies, "I didn't want to hurt a little kid. So I figured I'd take it while he slept."

"You're lying through your teeth!" The yellow shirted one yelled. They are going to get humiliated there and now.

"Fine!" he shouted.

Then he walked up to Killua and tried to convince Killua to give him Killua's badge, but like the casual Killua we know and love, he told the young Amori brother off. I have to admit that Killua can be a badass sometimes, even when he got kicked in the gut. He doesn't even seem hurt at all.

Like in the anime, he flipped back up. So that's how he did it. He swiped that badge while that Amori was trying to tell him off. I saw how nervous he's getting… this is going to get good.

"#198, huh?" The one he took it from checked his pockets while the other two brothers' eyes widen how he can get it that fast. "Since I was one number off from the one I'm after maybe #199 is one of your buddies?"

This is when the other two began to get serious. They're now in one of their formations. Don't judge a book by its cover, they usually say. They should've known that he's an ex-assassin from the infamous family…

He quickly went up then went behind… oh yeah! #197! That's right! They got them cornered.

Killua is the bomb. Not only that he's displaying is strength and power, he's a quick thinker as well. That's what makes him amazing. I love Hunter X Hunter! Everyone is so amazing here!

… Then again… my mom… I miss her so much, but I don't know how I can get back to them… Charlotte, Maya, Mare, and Nikki…. Man… I miss them a whole bunch. I continued to watch and Killua threw the badges in different direction… Guess I should let him know now.

"Oi! Killua! Over here!" I shouted to him. "I see you got your 6 points! That was awesome!"

He looks… annoyed… did I do something to make him like this? "How long have you been there? Man… you should've let me know you where there."

Oh… that's the reason? I thought he was angry for another reason. "When you decided to go after the Amori brothers." I answered back at him. "I thought I would've let you know until you got your point."

**No one's POV**

Killua jumped into the tree she was in and smiled at the vampire disguised as a boy. "So how was your 6 days?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing much. I was walking around in that dress, I talked that pedophile, and…" then she blushed. She tried to hide it, but it was obvious.

"What happen?" he asked, wearing a cat-like smirk.

"N-nothing! Nothing much!" She shouted, her pale face became red as a tomato. Tried to hide her ruby face in her hands that almost matched her eyes and Killua looked a bit closer to see what's up. She soon began to shout to the ex-assassin, "Killua! It's nothing! Listen, I'm telling you, you do not want to know about it!"

She was completely red in the face. Killua shrugged, but kept his smirk. He's eventually going to know sooner or later, so he shouldn't push it too much.

**With Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon.**

They all tried to find Leorio's target, Ponzu. Kurapika and Leorio followed Gon because of his astute sense of smell. She's known to use chemicals and drugs for weapons. They all checked around the place, but then Leorio has this question inside of his head.

He thought it was really nothing, but he knew Kurapika has a point about Sennosuke. He remembered how nice she can be with Killua and Gon… once he thought about it, it was Sennosuke… not Fiona… right.

"Gon…" He said to the younger one of the group. "How come you and Killua get along with Sennosuke?"

The silver eyed male of the group eyes widen. '_So… he did had that feeling._' His heart pounded for about moment, then shrugged it off. "I have a feeling that you know." Kurapika continued. "How come… I feel like something is wrong… Fiona wasn't the one who was traveling with us…. Right?"

Gon's eyes widen. He wants to know how they knew that little detail… well… Kurapika knew, but still… is it possible that Fiona's spell is breaking? He still doesn't know what to say, but nodded.

A moment passed and explained, "You see… Fiona was one of the prisoners that faced against Sennosuke. Sennosuke was freaked out by that long dream sh… he! Had. It really spoked him out and Leorio… you explained that Fiona was named Fiona the Heartbreaker."

"Fiona the Heartbreaker?" The two asked in unison. "Why's that."

(Clueless bunch.)

He nodded, "Yeah, you explained that she can make you experience your worst nightmare in your life just by hypnotizing you."

Leorio hummed for a moment. Kurapika touched his lips for a moment without even knowing and tried as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. No, he isn't some girl embarrassed about her first kiss, but he wants to find the mystery of why is this confusing. He knows Gon is telling the truth, but then again… Something is definitely wrong about Sennosuke. He doesn't know what it is, but he's going to figure it out. The blonde knows that 'he' will tell him the Kuruta the truth… but will be believe Sennosuke? Will he accept it?

**With Killua and Grace**

"ACHOO!" Sneezed the vampire.

The silver haired boy looked back at the girl with concern. She wondered why because she feels ok… and she believes that vampires doesn't get sick… and are these vampire living dead?

"Grace, you alright there?" The Zoldyck asked.

She recovered from that sneezed and answered, "Yeah, I think someone is talking about me for some reason. Since I'm probably targeted by about everybody in this dang island, they're trying to make a plan to get me before tomorrow comes."

He shrugged, "Maybe… but I thought vampires don't sneeze."

"Me too." She muttered, but he heard her.

"What do you mean? Looking like a 13 or 14 year old, you probably are about forty thousand years old." He deadpanned.

She knows that he's joking around, but that's what's bothering her. Killua saw this and became concerned. He hoped that he didn't offended her. He looked at her for a moment and tried to see why. She explained to him, "You see… I wasn't born as a vampire." He was shocked by that statement. Killua's eyes widen and wondered what happened. "I… In truth… I was just a normal girl, I was active and I love to do many things… but then."

"Then?"

Grace paused for a moment. "I died… A few days before the Hunter Exam, I died in a car accident… But then suddenly… while I was in a black place. Black, not dark, I was able to see, a black place where I became this…. This thing turned me into a vampire for a second chance of life. I still remember being human... but I wonder…" She then held her necklace and gripped it, but made sure it didn't broke, "But I don't know how to get back… to my family, to friends… It hurts Killua… that's why I begged you to stay with me in Trick Tower… because who knows what will happen."

Killua was beyond shocked. She's actually died, but then became the highest ranked demon in the world. He doesn't know what to say or what to do. He doesn't even know if he should say that everything is alright because so far as he heard… nothing is ok. Her life is just one big pile of a mess. Losing the people you love never crossed his mind. He never had that experience such thing, but he now knows that he should never leave her… ever.

**Kurapika's POV**

I still have many questions to ask to Sennosuke… he's a reasonable guy and I have a feeling that he never told a lie to any of us… That dream he had in Trick Tower… what was it? What made him flip out like he was… going to die? Why did he told me that we're lovers now? He was being a good friend, so why should I feel this way?

He's being a friend, and that's it. Nothing more. I fell for Grace, but then again. He did say that love hurts… you'll fall so hard that you it will hurt. That kiss was genuine, his words are true and gentle. I… am in love with him… and I know… he loves me too… but then again… what about Grace?

**That's it for this chapter of Demonic Love! There's a poll on my bio about what story I should be focusing on. Please do because one person did it… and it was me… That was a sad statement, and I hope you guys vote before the end of Summer Vacation! Oh please do, before I go insane! Wait… I already am! Never mind! Just please review! **

**Oh! I almost forgot! Next time on Demonic Love; will Killua really keep that promise to our heroine of the story or will something happen during the exam? Is Kurapika really going to get his answers? Will Grace answer them all? Find out next next time! See you guys next time!**


	17. Ch 17 Paths X Between X Love and War

**Hello people! Back with another story! I was really busy and the computer has some difficulties. But right now I'm back. Last time on _Demonic_ _Love_; It seems like Leorio is finally figuring out the problem something isn't right with the picture of Sennosuke. Grace finally found Killua after all that time from being apart for almost a week and explained she wasn't originally a vampire. Kurapika is torn between Sennosuke and Grace. This time, will our favorite Kurta chose between the 'boy'… or it be the 'girl'? **

**Killua's POV **

I still can't believe what she's telling me. I'm actually a character in this anime called Hunter X Hunter and all four of us, (Me, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio,) are the main characters and she's here to protect us from… something? She is definitely pulling my chains now. But how did she knew that my mom is a psycho path ready to burst? And about Mike? And… and… UH! I guess I have no choice but to believe her.

Grace said she misses her mom. I bet she's better than my own. And all of her friends are crying because the most important person in their lives is now gone forever. She doubted that she is that important, but to my eyes, she's nothing but the best big sister to me. Her loyalty to others is unbelievable. And she wouldn't want to give up on her friends. I never even want to think of her as a pain in my life.

"So yeah," she finally said, "That's the story of my life… well my past life. But I'm ready to do anything that will put you out of harm's way. Even my life."

Even her life? She's acting like a complete idiot. Though… it sounds noble if someone says they would die for anyone… it's nothing but…. But… "Grace." She turned her head to me. Why wouldn't anyone like her? I've noticed, even when she's dressed up like a boy, that she captivated the eyes of many. I saw #39 avert his eyes to avoid hers. #103 blushed just at the sight of her. And even that other female stared at her. Even if she's dressed like that, Kurapika even fell for her… no matter what the gender she was and the state he was in.

I don't really feel any sort of attraction to her. I say that Kurapika would beat me to the punch. Even so, she's just like a big sister to me, nothing more nothing less. Even after I revealed to Gon that I was an assassin, he knew I was telling the truth, and like Grace, Grace is just Grace, no matter who or what you are.

Wait… I almost forgot something, "Hey Grace. Do you know who will pass this Exam?"

She gave a cheeky smile. I have a feeling- "It's, A, Secret." And that feeling was right. "But I can tell you this. Your brother, Illumi, is here."

What?! H-how…. Why?! I need to answers! "Tell me! Why is my brother here in the first place? Is he here to send me back home to the house?! I didn't even see him."

**No one's POV**

She sighed. The vampire looked down. She knows that it will ruin the story, but what choice does she have. She doesn't want her friends to kill. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and even herself. She also wants him to pass the exam as well, so this is no time to back down.

Killua was very confused and frustrated at the fact his own brother is here. Not only that, but he doesn't know where the hell he's at. He's getting more and more irritated as the moments passed. He's almost at bloodlust. She looked calmly at him. She gulped. He calmed down wondering what has gotten into her. Is just telling him this information ruins the 'story line'?

"You see." She stuttered. He confirmed it. It will ruin the course of action. But he knows this has to be a good reason. He has to accept her info the red eyed girl is going to pour to this party. "You see… You know the second one that made it to the bottom of Trick Tower. The one with the pins."

He carefully thought about it for a moment. Pin? The one after Hisoka? Until a figure with pins all over his body came in mind. "Yeah? Does that have to do with it?"

The black haired vampire nodded and close her eyes, "Yes." She opened her eyes and look dead serious into his sapphire blue ones. "Those pins are actually the reason why you didn't assume that he was there. They were to change his appearance so no one would recognize his as a Zoldyck family member. He has something in your head that will force you to obey his every command… he will even try to kill Gon."

The ex-assassin's eyes widen in shock. Kill… Gon… His bloodlust is really oozing now. He stared, ready to kill his brother any minute now, "**When I get that thing out of my head… I will kill my brother if he dares touches Gon… And I'll kill him if he even touches you**…"

Grace was taken back a bit. He would kill Illumi if he touches her as well? She wants to know what's so special about her. Isn't she a boring person? Isn't Grace a blood sucking demon… a monster… a spawn of Satan himself? And yet he admitted that he would kill him if his brother goes near them. She smiled for a moment and hugged Killua. The silver haired boy was surprised by the unexpected hug the pale skin girl gave. Killua suddenly got out of his bloodlust and closed his eyes on the warmth. Though she may be a demon on the outside, she has this warmth no one else has. Not even his mother has this warm feeling deep inside. She suddenly gave him a kiss on his cheek and then the ex-assassin jumped out of his arms, red in the face.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" He shouted at the vampire. She titled his head and hugged him again, but this time, he won't be getting out of it. "Grace! You damn bitch! Get me out of here!"

His blush already consuming his face and struggling to get out. "Aww! But you're so cute when you blush! Don't act like a sourpuss!" She hugged him near her heart and swing him a bit, making the pale skin boy blush again.

"Grace! Stop it! Or else I'll take your heart out like I did with Jonas!" He yelled at her, shooting death glares and trying to escape her grasp at the same time. "I'm serious! I won't hesitate!"

The 14 year old girl kept gushing over the adorableness that is Killua. She gave him another kiss on the cheek at the blushing, hot mess and swung him around. "But you already did!" she gushed.

Killua was beyond red at that point, so he shouted at the older vampire. "Stop it, Big Sister!" Both of their eyes widen at the statement he just said. They totally forgot about the situation they were in. Killua blush deepened and tried to scoot away from her grasp.

But then…

"AWW! THAT'S SO CUTE! I WILL BE YOUR BIG SISTER FOREVER!"

"Big Sis-" he stuttered. "eh… Grace! Stop!"

Before the red eyed girl continue to gush at the ex-assassin and the blue eyed pre-teen tried to struggle in her grasp, a voice suddenly interrupted the cutest moment in anime history. **(DAMN YOU ANNOUNCEMENTS!)** "The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given an hour extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."

Grace finally release Killua and he glared at her. "Never speak of this ever."

She shrugged with a cheeky grin. "But I won't forget."

Quickly as can be for a vampire, she changed back into her male disguise and returned to the sight where they will enter the next phase of the Hunter Exam. Grace and Killua was monotone with calm expressions so that no one would see the embarrassing event to keep their tough sides obvious. Though, the female vampire that entered his exam tried her best to not to smirk. Who wouldn't want to hug the darling that is Killua and make him blush at the same time?

They already at the site and the woman there were checking everyone's tag. "Then we will check the tags of everyone here!" She shouted cheerfully. "#44 Hisoka-san. #53, Pokkle-san. #99, Killua-san. #405, Sennosuke-san. #301, Gittarackur-san. #191, Bodoro-san. #294, Hanzo-san. #5 Alucard-san. So seven applicant have passed?"

'_Alucard? Where in the world have I heard of that word before?_' Grace thought. She stared at the Alucard character. He was wearing a hood so that no one would see his eyes. She recognize that hood, but where?

"Oh!" She noticed three other people behind the group. '_Here they come_.' Grace and Killua thought while smirking. They were all pretty filthy and the scent of snakes are all over Leorio and Kurapika.

"Gon!" Killua and Grace smiled.

"Ah, three more arrive at the last second." The two friends raised their thumbs up and Gon did the same. Then Gon glared at the clown. The vampire can't blame him. He did humiliate Gon like it was nothing. "And now for the last few members… #404, Kurapika-san. #403, Leorio-san. And #406, Gon-san." She looked at up from the paper and to the applicants that passed. "These ten applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the exam!"

The female vampire looked up to the sky and say the airship. Netero… The Chairman of the Hunter Association will be deciding the extra phase that the girl will have to do. She wonders what it will be… that will be up to the Chairman after all… so she has to be prepare for anything.

Up in the lounge room where the examiners are sitting down, having a luncheon, the Chairman gave a hearty laugh about the applicants that passed and is now continuing on the final phase. "Seven out of ten are rookies? Marvelous, marvelous."

Buhara looked at the oldest man of the examiners and ask, "Has this ever happened before?" Then he took another bite out of his dish.

"Hmm…" Netero hummed, thinking of the solution, "there's a trend where we'll go many years without a single rookie qualifying. Then suddenly, we'll have a whole bunch of promising newbies." The tone in his voice is both excited and joyful. This is the hardest exam in history, but then most of the applicants are rookies are at the final phase. Who wouldn't be excited? "This is the fourth time I've seen it happen."

The mouthless man then asked to the final examiner, "By the way, what are we doing for not just the Final Phase, but for applicant #405's Mini Phase?"

The big guy with the yellow shirt realized that Satotz is right. "You haven't told us yet."

Netero hummed again. "Yes about that… I intend to have them participate in a rather peculiar fight. And the only female of the ten applicants will be tested. But I rather remain that a secret."

Satotz said, "Hmm? A rather peculiar fight?"

"Before I test 405, I first want to talk to each of the ten remaining applicants."

At the hallways of the airship, Grace looked downwards in worry about the mini phase she's going to be doing. What if she doesn't have the skills to do it? What if she fails and won't be able to protect her new friends, her lover and her little brother? Worry overcame her, but then Bean's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room on the second floor. Then we will start with #44, Hisoka."

Grace's fist tighten at the thought of him. She is now angry for what he did to Gon. She then bared her fangs and her eyes glowed a brilliant red through the contacts she's wearing. Once she's done with her interview, she's going to confront him personally… for Gon's sake.

At the reception room, Netero was sitting in front of the clown and offered him to sit. "Well, have a seat."

You can see the lust for blood is in his eyes. He was getting excited just looking at the old man. Those piercing yellow eyes stared at the chairman, but atlas, he wasn't affected by the creepy stare. "Don't tell me that this is the exam's Final Phase."

He answered nonchalantly, "It may be related… I'll just be asking a few questions to satisfy my curiosity." Hisoka sat right down and smirked a spine chilling smirk that can give anyone, but someone equal or stronger than him, the creeps. "First, why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"I'm not particularly interested in becoming a Hunter, but…" he smiled at the thought of six interesting people he met. The old man repeated the 'but', then the Magician answered, "A Hunter License can be very useful."

"Oh, an examples?"

"For example," he was giving off this bloodlust. Grace can sense it from the room she's in. She can't wait to kill the guy when she's done. "Hunters usually can't be punished when they kill someone."

"I see," Netero's eyes still not wavered by Hisoka. "Then I'll move to the next question. Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

The red haired man smiled, "#99 and #405."

"Ah." The ponytailed man awed.

"#406 is also on my radar, but it's those two I'm keeping an eye on. I would like to take them on one day." He giggled at the thought of their blood spilling. He thought it would be an exciting sight to behold.

"One last question." He looked at the paper he was holding and asked, "Which of the other nine applicants would you least want to fight?"

The clown put his fingers on his chin in thought. But he answered that easily, "That would be #406. Though #99 is also up there. If you're asking whom I least want to fight at this moment, my answer would be #406."

**(Remember, I put Gon as 406 and Grace as 405. If you remember, then you get a cookie! :D)**

"Ah, I understand."

Hisoka's bloodlust went up again and said, "I should mention that the one I most want to fight at this moment is you or #405."

Once Netero was done writing down Hisoka's answers, he scratched his head and dismissed the clown.

It was Pokkle turn's to answer his questions. "I'm watching out for #404. He looks to be the most balanced applicant left. I definitely don't want to fight #44. To be honest, I doubt I can beat him. I guess that would go for #405. He attacked #44 out of nowhere and even cause him injuries… I guess he's stronger than Hisoka."

Killua: "Has to be Gon. Since we're the same age. And even Sennosuke. They're very interesting to talk to and I'm not really that bored around them. I don't want to fight #53. I don't think it'd be a very interesting fight."

Bodoro: "I've got my eye out on #44 He has a real presence. And even #405. #406 and #99 are still children. I couldn't bring myself to fight them. Even though #405 is also a child as well, you can't keep your guard down when he's ready to fight."

Gittarackur: "#99." He then turned his head the other way. "#44."

Gon: "Who am I watching out for? #44. Hisoka. A lot's happened, so I've been watching him." he soon turned that frown upside-down at the thought of his friends. "I can't choose one out of #99, #405, #403, and #404."

Hanzo: "It has to be #44 and #405. They are the most dangerous here. And they are the ones I least want to fight."

Kurapika: "I'm watching #406 for positive reason, #44 for negative, and #405 for in between. If I'm given ample reason, I'll fight anyone. If not, I would prefer not to fight anyone."

Netero glared at the Kuruta in front of him. He said, "No boy. You're not supposed to lie on this interview!"

The blonde's eyes widen a bit, but then growled, "I'm telling you the truth! Why would you think I lie?"

The old man looked at him very carefully. He then realized what's really happening. "I see…" Kurapika was taken back a bit and calmed down. "You're not just lying to me… but it seems like you're lying to yourself."

Kurapika was about to argue back at the chairman, but then he stopped the silver eyed male.

"I want to try something. I'm going to tell you the applicants number and you must have direct eye contact with me so I know if you're lying or not. So I'll go over them carefully." Kurapika nodded. "#406?"

"Knows how to defy the laws of reason and make positive choices."

"#44?"

"A lunatic and won't hesitate to kill anyone."

"#53?"

"Very talented with the bow and arrows."

"#99?"

"Out of my league."

#294?"

"I guess…" he thought carefully and answered, looking directly at Netero's eyes, "he's the same as #44"

"Ok, #5?"

"I didn't see his skills, so I'm not very sure."

"#405?"

He looked down. Without even noticing his hand, his fingers gently landed on his lips at the thought of Sennosuke. His eyes were dazed, remembering the 'he' gave her. It intoxicated him. Drugged him into pleasure of warmth of #405's lips. The old man noticed that and smiled. "I see…" Kurapika woke up from his daydreaming and looked at Netero who gave a cheeky smile.

The Kuruta closed his eyes and answered, "A very dangerous opponent. Someone to be very careful with yet…"

"There's no more to discuss about," he interrupted. "You may leave."

Leorio: "#406. I owe him, and hope that he passes the exam. So I'm hoping I don't have to fight #406.

Grace/Sennosuke: "Someone I'm watching. I just heard of him now, but I'm watching for #5, Alucard… something about his name seems… familiar. I don't care if I fight anyone or no one. I'm interested how far and how strong people are." She gave a pause and looked down and twiddled her fingers. "But I guess…" she looked back up and asked, "Do you know that I'm a-"

"A girl?" he nodded.

She smiled at him and said, "Well… two of my friends know that's I'm a girl, but then one of them became my little brother, #99. He's so cute, I don't to fight Little Brother."

After the interview of the applicants, Grace wanted to see Gon if he's doing alright. Though she wanted to kick Hisoka's butt right now, she's more concern for the younger kid. She saw him looking at the sunset from the windows. "Gon… you doing alright?" The fisher-boy looked down and nodded. The vampire soon glared at him and it scared him from shock. "Gon… don't you dare lie to me. What happened when I left to find Killua?!"

He soon gave up and explained sadly how he got Hisoka's tag… but then he got sucker punched in the face because he doesn't want that clown to give him his and the magician's badge to him.

Her eyes twitch and said, "Gon…" a scary aura surrounded her and kind of freaked the younger boy out a bit, "You can give me the signal and I'll kill him for it, or better yet, I'll make sure you become strong enough to punch him in the face! A little brother of mine won't be humiliated like that! He's going to pay!"

She was beyond mad now. Nothing will satisfy her rage until someone gets hurt, specifically, Hisoka. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gon tears began to form from the corner of his eyes and hugged Grace. "Thank you... Thank you Bug Sis."

Then vampire smiled gently at the boy and patted his head and hugged him back. "I'll always be there for you... Little Brother."

**That's it for this chapter! Next time, on _Demonic_ _Love_; what will Netero do for Grace's mini phase? What has gotten into Kurapika in the interview? Who's this mysterious Alucard? Find out next time one _Demonic_ _Love_. Favorite, Follow, and/or review if you like. Bye!**


	18. Ch 18 My Song X And x My Kiss

**Hello! Back with another story. I stayed all night long to type the 17****th**** chapter. Last time, one **_**Demonic Love**_**; Grace told Killua where she originated from and that his big brother, Illumi, is here to bring him back to the ways of an assassin and for some reason, it got a bit complicated when Chairman Netero interview Kurapika. What will our vampire be tested on? Does our favorite Kuruta really don't want to fight Grace? Find out now.**

**No one's POV**

Grace and Gon decided to take a walk together so that the fisher boy can calm down. He was still a bit upset what happened when he got punched by Hisoka. A protective aura surrounded the vampire and it looked like she is ready to punch someone who's going to hurt her little brother or who already did. Gon sweat dropped at her aura and gave a blush. Though she is stronger than him, it's still embarrassing letting a girl protect him. He shrugged it off because Grace is a really nice girl. Even if the whole entire world is against him, she'll always be there. He stopped walking in realization.

"Grace!" the greenish-black haired boy shouted at the girl. She turned back to the younger boy with a confused look. "What about your Mini Phase? What do you think it's going to be?"

She stared downwards onto the floor. The same question entered her head, but then shrugged it off. She looked back up to him, smiled and gave a thumbs up. When he knew that she was confident that she'll pass, he did the same thing.

Before they can go to bed, a certain blonde hair male crossed their path. "Kurapika!" the two shouted in unison.

"We've reached the Final Phase of the exam." He said with a smile. The two ran to the Kuruta. When Kurapika noticed the girl in front of him, he looked away so no one would see him blush. When she stopped in front of him, she was really confused on that part. This didn't happen in the anime.

"Yeah." They agreed and smiled.

"So Gon… I've noticed that you didn't seem like yourself. What happened during the Fourth Phase? You were acting a little strange. And you've been somehow subdued since we left Zevil Island." Kurapika explained.

"Yeah?" she asked lifting her eyebrow in wonder, making the two confused. "You were too. You were acting pretty weird when I saw you on that island."

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YOU KISSED ME OUT OF NOWHERE, SENNOSUKE!" When he realized what he said in front of Gon, he saw the brown eyed kid's eyes widen at that statement. The Kuruta covered his mouth and glared at the vampire. She gave her own blush and twiddled her fingers. She totally forgot about that and the spell he's in right now. Anyone would seem strange if the person they love and hate so much just kissed them out of nowhere.

In order to get out of that awkward moment, Gon said, "It's alright. Sennosuke helped me out a bit." he then explained what happened there and even told how he felt when Hisoka punched him. And he told him the reason why he wanted to look for Kurapika and Leorio. "But I'm ok now. After all, you two really know how to cheer me up when the times rough, right?"

Kurapika looked at the skies very seriously. Gon has been through so much, but so were they. "Leorio and I have only been able to make it this far because of you... and even you Sennosuke." With a smile, he looked at the two and said, "We're truly thankful."

The two said in unison, "I like to thank you too."

They all gave a happy moment with each other. There wasn't any drama, no arguments. Only friends talking like brothers. That's when Kurapika remembered about Sennosuke's Mini Phase.

"Grace! What about that Phase that you're going to be doing? What do you think it's all about?" Kurapika shouted in worry.

She let out a sigh. She took a good look at her hands and said, "I'm not very sure of it… yet… I'm not worried. Whatever they will lay on me, I am sure to pass." She gave off this confident smirk of hers. The Kuruta knows that 'he' will pass… he will…

Grace also found Killua and found where Illumi put the needle in and pulled it out… not a pretty scene to see.

**The Next Day.**

The airship landed on the next site where there, they're going to do the Final Phase and Grace's Phase. She is ready for anything that they'll throw at her. Even if it would be difficult.

Every applicant here was in a straight line and the examiners are in front of them. Netero, being in the middle, he said to Grace, "Now Sennosuke, are you ready for this phase I'm going to give you?"

"Yes," she said sternly, ready to participate in whatever he's going to make her do. "I'm ready!"

He let out a giggle. For some reason, she knows something is up that will shock everyone. Either it will be really complicated or something really simple. She's hoping that it will be complicated because it brought stress over everyone here and that would be a troll move if it was easy. "Ok #405. Your Mini Phase will involve." Then there's the dramatic pause. Now she definitely know that it will be- "You have to sing." He said chirper voice. And here's the troll.

Everyone except her fell. She just had stink eyes on him. "You serious?"

"Yup!" Then he looked at her in serious manner now. "But you have to sing with your heart to it. So you have a one shot on this. Make it count."

When the curtains behind him opened, it revealed a stage with a microphone and even speakers. Probably for music as well… But she has no idea what to sing. She got up on the stage and stroll through. Nothing seems to seem to speak to her and most of them are her favorite. Why is that none of them feel like they're the right ones until something caught her attention. She looked at it for a moment until she plugged her iPod onto the speakers. All eyes were on her. She swallowed at the sight, but then closed her eyes, thinking nothing but of Kurapika.

"Ready?" She nodded.

Myself by Full moon wo Sagashite.

~_Doushite doushite suki nan darou_~

Everyone was really shocked by her amazing voice except the guys. But her voice is something to behold of. Grace was pouring her feelings outwards. It was real then. As she sing this song and thought of Kurapika, she now knows that she's actually… actually in love with him. It's not that simple love that can easily be replaced, but love that is everlasting. Deep love that won't ever break, the will to protect the one you care about so much.

~_Konna ni namida afureteru_~  
~_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_~

~Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta~

~_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_~  
~_Futari niteru no kana? _~_  
~Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta~_

In the middle of her singing, she finally realized why she's singing this. It's also about being alone, but in love. She now knows why. '_All this time… when I realized that I'm here in this anime world, I had no one to turn to… but Kurapika. Though we might be different, we're the same as well. We share a loneliness that shouldn't existed. So right now… I want him to know how much I love him… so none of us won't be alone anymore._'__

~_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_~_  
_~_Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_~_  
_~_Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_~_  
_~_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_~

Alucard's eyes widen in shock, though no one where able to see. The luster, the smoothness how she can go to one note to the other, the pure beauty of it. There's something about her that he should carefully observe. Other than the the twelve year old boys there, he knows that applicant there is a girl.__

_~Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni~  
Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute~_

_~"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_~_  
~Futari niteru no kana?~  
~Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni~_

_~Doushite omoide ni suki nan darou~  
~Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo~  
~"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo~_

They've noticed something about that voice. It wasn't just beautiful, but that the voice showed a hint of love. Kurapika looked at Grace and his eyes soften. He wants to reach up to her and kiss 'him'. The warmth that he held was overwhelming. Nothing, not even time itself will get in the way of the two apart.

_~Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_~__

_~Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
~Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
~Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka~  
_~_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_~__

~_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_~_  
_~_Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_~

As soon as she was done, she opened her eyes. And saw a smiling Kurapika in front of her. She smiled back at him. Everyone began to clap at her performance. They loved her singing. And Netero smiled at the girl.

He gave a hearty laugh and said. "Wow. I didn't expect that." Grace gave a confused look. What did he expect? "I know right now you're confused right now Sennosuke. But I tested you on your feelings. I see now I got my answers. Now since that's over, I guess you all should take a break before we do our Final Phase."

Now the vampire was beyond confused. What did he meant by testing her feelings? She has no idea what in the world he meant by that, but shrugged it off. She decided to take a walk around the building and explore alone. Everything was really pretty here. Hunters really get the highlights of the century. She looked outside the window, but then she noticed Kurapika outside alone. She's wonder what's up and went outside to him.

She walked up to the Kuruta and noticed him staring at the sky. She blushed a bit. He looked really handsome when he's staring out there. His silver eyes dazed to the sky, the wind flowing through his sunshine blonde hair. He looks so cool.

She snapped out of it and greeted the Kuruta, "Hey Kurapika. What's up?"

Kurapika then noticed the disguised vampire in front of his and smiled, "Oh… it's nothing really." He then looked down in wonder. She saw that something is worrying him for some reason, but she shouldn't say anything because if he doesn't want to talk about it, then she won't force him.

"Say," she said to him. He turned his head to her. "Do you know what Netero meant by test my feelings?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know. I wish I knew myself."

"What don't you want to know?" She laughed. "As far as I know, you're really a stubborn guy. Ya know?"

The blonde pouted at the girl and blushed a bit. He gave a puff like a little kid would do.

Grace giggled at the sight. He does look like a little child when he pouts! "C'mon Kurapika, you know it's very true!"

He ignored her comment and turned away. When she saw that, she sighed. "OK then, but can you at least tell me why you're outside."

He allowed his eyes to lay on Sennosuke. He let out a sigh and said, "I just want some fresh air. A lot have been going on lately, I guess this is a way to release some stress."

She sat down on the bench they were sitting on and continued feel the nice sunny say wash the stress away like that. Grace closed her eyes and sighed out the stress. Kurapika looked at the disguised girl and blushed.

The Kuruta never noticed that 'he' was not just cute, but the way he allows the wind flow on his face, Sennosuke is really beautiful. He now knows accepted his feelings. He is really in love with 'him'. Kurapika put his fingers on Grace's chin and pulled her in for the kiss. Her contacted eyes widen at his actions. He was… She thought… nothing mattered many more. This is a kiss between lovers. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deep their lips.

Sennosuke's lips… Kurapika wanted them more. They're more addicting then Spice Rocks. **(If you don't know what they are, they were from the Hunter X Hunter version 1999 which if you had one taste of them, you're addicted to them for life… or do they say Rock Spice? XD.)** They are very sweet, so soft, so gentle, and the fact that it's they're lovers made it even more tasteful. He loves her to death. If Sennosuke will protect him to his death, so will the Kuruta. It doesn't matter if this is gay or if either these two are female or the opposite sex, but Sennosuke's right; love is love… not matter what version it is.

Grace never knew that he will be in love with an anime character, let alone be kissing one. But this moment is just beautiful. She finally met the one. She thought all hope was lost and friends were the only thing on her mind, but this is happening. She loves Kurapika. Not as a character, but as a person. They share the same loneliness, she's kind, he's strong, she's silly, he can be serious at times, she gets excited, he's calm and composed… sometimes… And his kiss is gentle yet rough at the same time. His lips are very smooth, almost like a baby's bum.

Who knows… this might be a moment for the two of them to have a future… but then again… she's from the real world. She wants to see her mother, her friends, her father, and even her son of a bitch big brother. This vampire… Grace knew that putting her feelings towards them was very dangerous, but who can help it? Now the bigger question is… will she stay here with this family… or go back to her original where everything was perfect. Her first friend, Lizzy died, yet they all needed each other.

She is now torn. The red eyed girl shouldn't be kissing him! She wanted to pull away, but then his grasp was too tight. They came out it to breathe, but once they got two or three of it, Kurapika kissed her again. He poked her lips. Her eyes widen, knowing what he's asking for. She wanted to talk back to him, but her body didn't want that. The pale skin girl's tongue also poked his. The once silver eyes turn into the scarlet red. The seven most beautiful thing in the world. He then dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She gasp at that. Some of the red of her blood eyes glowed a bit. For a first time kisser, he was extremely good. The way he is working her mouth was astounding. And Sennosuke's cavern was really warm, so very wet. He couldn't get more than that.

He stopped kissing her and then worked on her neck. The blonde is giving her love bites and butterfly kisses all over. She bit the bottom of her lips to stop the moans that is bubbling all over her chest. Shockwaves went all over when a warm, wet snake-like mass went up and down her neck to her chin as well. A deep red across her face as she put her hand on her mouth to stop any noise that want to escape out.

Kurapika saw her reaction. Her eyes were tightly closed which made him smirk at the other 'male's' cuteness. He doesn't know if he should be doing this. He loves Sennosuke, but then again, what about Grace? Demon's love is everlasting. Nothing can ever get over it. If you break one's heart… he doesn't want to see the image of that. He wish he can love them both, but something about Sennosuke and her. He's very confused, but right now, he's hoping that she won't see this now.

And he doesn't want this to end right at this moment. She's way to intoxicating. Sennosuke is way too much. 'His' love, kindness, laughter, look, softness, gentle eyes, and has the ability to make anyone happy and smile when someone is about to break down.

"Kurapika," Grace finally said. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the 'brown' eyed Sennosuke. She gasped when 'he' saw his eyes weren't like his original silver, but the beautiful scarlet of his clan. She gulped and stuttered, "W-well… I think… I think we should get to the others. I mean, we need to know the Final Phase, right?" She explained while giving a cheeky grin.

He stared at the moment, then nodded. Sennosuke's eyes then dilated, and out of nowhere, she grabbed a throwing star and shot it to the nearby bush a yard or two away from them. That's when they saw… every applicant there that were hiding in that single bush. Killua, Gon, Hanzo, Bodoro, Pokkle, Alucard, hell! Even Hisoka and Gittarackur!

A dark aura surrounded the two, mostly Grace. She soon asked, in her bloodlust form, "**What the hell did you see…?**"

The ex-assassin saw that she was beyond mad. He quickly said, "We saw absolutely-"

"We saw everything!" Gon shouted honestly. Killua glared at the fisher boy and sweat dropped what the two might do to them all, especially the vampire.

She cracked her knuckles and is ready to attack. Everyone is now shaking in fear and is trying to find a way to escape her fury. Kurapika gave her the opportunity to go all out. And she rushed in to try to hit every single one of them… even in fact stuff their head in a wall.

"**COME BACK HERE! I'LL BREAK OFF YOU'RE FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEADS YOU DAMN JERKS!**"

Netero was on the ceiling smiling at the sight. "It's good to be young. Right… William?"

**That's it for this chapter of **_**Demonic Love**_**. Next time on the next chapter; who is this William and Alucard characters? Why does Grace recognized that name from somewhere? What will be the match up for the Final Phase? Will our favorite vampire pass or go down? Find out next time! Favorite, Follow, and/or review if you like.**

**And a big thanks to Pri-chan, Isella of the wolf tribe, and BizzyLizzy for liking and reviewing this story! Thank you so much for your support and see you guys soon!**


	19. Ch 19 Vampire vs Vampire

**Hello! Back with another **_**Demonic Love**_**! Last time; Grace had to perform a song to the applicants… which was a troll move. Alucard took an interest about the young vampire, but what is it? Kurapika and Grace also kissed a passionate kiss at the end of the Mini Phase. This time, will Alucard finally be revealed who he is? Will Grace succeed in passing this exam? Find out now!**

**No one's POV**

Grace scurry down the hall to the room where everyone is going to be do the tournament that Netero had planned them to participate in. Her cheeks are still red, but very confused in more ways than one. She wanted to love the Kuruta, but she also want to go home as well. She was alone. No one will ever help her to get back where she came from.

She grasped her necklace that the vampire's mom gave her and tears began to form from the corners of her eyes. Grace hated it. She hates crying with all of her guts. She's sick and tired of doing that for far too long. She wants to stop these tears and face everything strong. "M… Mom…"

"Gracie?"

Her eyes widen and saw that the one who called out her name was the fisher boy and next to him is the ex-assassin. She picked herself up as fast as she can and wiped away the remaining tears. "Yeah? What is it guys?"

The two stared at her with worry. She smiled a fake smile, but they noticed her pain. There was an awkward pause for a moment, then Gon said, "Killua… told me everything." She looked at the fisher boy, then to the silver haired twelve year old.

He shrugged it off and said to the girl, "I had to tell him. He promised not to tell anyone, but we've been noticing that you were in pain for a while…"

"What's going on?" Gon asked, "We want to help you out Grace! Please?"

The vampire girl looked at the two and smiled, still trying to fake it, "Don't worry guys. It's not really important to you any-"

"It's about your other friends… is it?" Killua interrupted her.

"And your mother?" Gon continued.

She looked at the two in surprise, but then smiled, but this time, it was a sad one. Looking downward to the floor, tears began to form again like the last time. She gripped her hand and said, "It's not just them… it's you guys as well… Fiona… Pokkle… Leorio… and even Kurapika. I want to stay with you guys… but…" She paused. Sennosuke is trying to hide her sobs, but they were winning the fight, "I also have a family back at home… I love all of you guys… but I love them as well. I don't know where I belong… Just look at me… I'm a blood sucking demon! I don't even care about that, but I do care is that I hate this! I don't want to choose between all of you guys… yet I can't abandon any of you!"

She finally fell to her knees and cried. The vampire is crying harder than ever before in her life. Grace covered her face so they couldn't see her weak visage. It was pathetic. Her tears just won't stop falling. Killua was the first one to hug the sadden girl then Gon came along. The held her tightly in their embrace. They said nothing but allowed her to cry out every single tears that is falling from her cheeks. They never thought she was pathetic or emotional weak. More than once, they wanted to cry as well, especially Killua, but he won't allow himself to show his family the tears he wanted to burst out for so many years. Especially to Illumi. Before any of them knew it, they were all crying. Gon shared his embarrassment, Killua shared his misery and Grace shared her longing. Why must fate be cruel to these people? They need each other more than they knew it.

**The day after **

It is now the morning, and everyone is lined up. In front of them is the Chairman, Netero with all the earlier examiners are behind him. "Well gentlemen. Did you have plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded." Soon, one of the men that were surrounding the room pushed a board next to the chairman when he said, "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

He soon revealed a chart where everyone gasped at it. The greenish-black haired boy was really unsure about this. He knew that the vampire knows something about this. He came next to her, but she whispered something in his hears that made the fisher boy calm down.

"So the only last person standing passes?" Leorio asked.

"No," Netero answered. Everyone looked at him and with shock, but then he explained, "One win is all you need to pass."

"One win?" Gon asked out loud.

"Then this tournament…" Leorio trailed.

"The winners are removed from competition," the old man concluded Leorio's thought, "while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the one who reaches to the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

"So you're saying that only one person will pass." Hanzo said as a statement, not a question.

"Exactly." He said. The chairman moved so that people can see it very clearly. "And here's the bracket."

Everyone saw this. It was Hanzo vs. Gon, Kurapika vs. Hisoka, and Alucard vs. Sennosuke. Whoever loses Alucard vs. Sennosuke's, they will face Killua… well… it's a bit hard for me to explain, but please bear with it! It won't matter in the end anyways! Everyone became a bit wary about the situation at hand. They all were silent.

"Impressive, right?" he asked, "After all, everyone gets at least two chances to win."

Pokkle then noticed something about the brackets, so he stated, "But some people, like #294, #405, #5, and #406 gets five chances."

Then Bodoro asked, "Why didn't you use a balance bracket?"

"A question that must be on everyone's mind." Netero hummed. "_Not a certain someone's_." Gon and Killua thought in unison. The two twelve year olds stared at the disguised girl for a moment, then looked back at the board. "This bracket was assembled based on your performance throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better receives more chances."

Killua slightly gasped. "That doesn't seem right." Netero then turned his attention to the silver hair boy. "Can you explain how you scored our performances?"

A pause was in the air, but then, "NO!"

"Why not?!"

He gave out a cheerful laugh and said, "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell everything. But I can explain our methods." He soon told everything that they did in the earlier phases. Their physical strength, knowledge, and last but not least, overall impression. He judged their flexibility, endurance, judgement, creativity, and many more. The only girl there smiled at that fact because out of all of them, Gon scored the highest on overall impression. He has the potential to become a hunter. She feels sorry for Killua. He has the strength and the knowledge. It's quite deadly, but sometimes… you also have to let your emotions do the talking as well. He then explained to them if your opponent admits defeat, you win. It was as simple as that, but if you kill you opponent, you're immediately disqualified and the others win.

"We shall begin the exam's Final Phase." One of the men wearing a suite replied. The first one is Alucard vs. Sennosuke. The two stepped forward and faced each other. "I will serve as the referee. My name is Lucas. Best of luck. No TKOs or anything else other than 'I give' from your opponent."

The two eyed one another. Everyone can feel them glaring at each other as if one is trying to figure out the other. The judge took a few steps back and told them they can start any time they want now. They were still glaring at each other.

"Begin!"

Nothing… the staring contest seem to went on for more than hours, even days though it was only about 3 minutes. Something about both of them seem to change. Like… this aura seem to be rising and rising like mad.

And with a flash, they were in the middle of the room, both of them grasping onto the others hands and tried to crush their hands. Everyone's eyes widen at the fact that how fast they can be. The hunters and Hisoka especially. Applicant #405 then grabbed his forearms to pull Alucard closer to her. She kicked him hard on the stomach which made him fling to the air. #5 had to use the ceiling to recover the second impact. It created hole on the ceiling.

Before Alucard had the chance to hit Sennosuke, 'he' gave him a thousand punches per second kicked him to the wall where it also created a crater. The hooded person easily went off the wall and came to the girl. "Was that all you can do?" his voice was smooth, dark, mysterious.

Grace couldn't help but smirk at him, "Nope… I had a feeling that you were holding back as well." A laugh that went into the air. It pierced the hearts of all the applicants in fear except Hisoka and Gittarackur. The vampire could feel him smirking as well. "If you actually went down that fast, I would've been pretty shocked."

He stopped his laughing. He wasn't glaring at that comment at all. Grace saw that he was smiling at it. She was wondering why in the world he would be smiling at something like that. Sennosuke lifted her eyebrow in confusion, but remained cautious. Aura poured out of him. She assumed that he is an Enhancer. But she wasn't worried. She's a Specialist. "I'm not like those weak humans in the background." _Humans_? She thought. "Let's turn off the lights." With a snap of his fingers, darkness surrounded the room. It was almost pitch black but the only light in the darkened room are wisps of fire. '_He enhanced his shadow. I thought I was the only one who can do that._' She now knows that something about him isn't one to be trifled with. But she remained calm. He soon took off his hood and it shown a handsome man. Sharp eyes, red as blood like hers, pale skin, and light purple to white short hair. He's wearing a long, black cape with purple on the inside with golden hem designs, a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest with red edges around. He's also wearing a pair of plant pants and fancy shoes.

Everyone's eyes widen. Netero seem to now know who this Alucard is… "Alucard," she repeated until her eyes widen. "I see now… you're that infamous vampire everyone knows. The King of the Night, Vlad the Impaler, and Vlad Tepes. You are the one and only-"

"Dracula?" He finished. "But how did you knew?" He eyed the girl carefully with a smirk."

"It was so obvious… I can't believe I was stupid enough not to notice that early." Kurapika's eyes widen at that statement. What does 'he' mean by that? "In my country, your name is spelled A-L-U-C-A-R-D. But if you put it in reverse, it's D-R-A-C-U-L-A… Alucard is basically Dracula in reverse. So I want to ask you something here Dracula."

He gave another of his haunting laughter, but then said, "You may ask, but I think I know what you're going to say. 'What am I doing here in the first place?' But first…"

Soon as she knew it, blood splattered everywhere around her. Dracula was right in front of her. Kurapika, Gon, Killua and everyone else's eyes widen. They saw his arm went right into Sennosuke's chest. Before anyone else knew it, he took his hand out and applicant #405 fell down. Blood oozed everywhere. Kurapika's heart cracked in half. Tears fell from his eyes and his eyes became a blinding scarlet. Though it was really dark in here, everyone saw the fast and gruesome scene. He… he killed Sennosuke… Sennosuke's… dead…

"N… no…" Killua and Gon said in unison as something wet drop from their cheeks.

Kurapika still couldn't believe it. "No…" the blonde whispered. "Sennosuke… you can't just… no…" His scarlet isn't from anger or vengeance… but sadness and despair. "SENNOSUKE!" She screamed to Grace. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP SENNOSUKE! YOU CAN'T LOSE! NOT TO HIM! YOU'RE NOT DEAD. YOU HAVE TO LIVE!"

He tried to run up to her, but the suited men kept him back, not for the tournament, but for his own sake. So did Gon and Killua. He kept screaming 'his' name, reaching out to the corpse, begging the bloodied Sennosuke to get up. Sadden expressions were plastered on the twelve year olds' faces. Everyone looked pitifully at the Kuruta. His tears keep flowing like a waterfall that will eternally fall from the cliff where it's in. "YOU CAN'T LOSE! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted. Kurapika ignored him, trying to keep reaching out to Grace. "Please stop it…" the fisher boy whispered. "Kurapika!" The scarlet eyed male stopped, but still staring at the corpse that is Grace. "Sennosuke… Sennosuke won't-"

"He's still alive." Dracula interrupted Gon. Everyone turned their eyes on the vampire that is now holding the girl. "Or should I say… she's still alive. Everyone gasped in shock, but all the hunters and the younger boys were really shocked.

"Sennosuke's… a girl?" Kurapika repeated. He then looked at Dracula… "And… alive?" The vampire nodded.

"She is. And 'Sennosuke' business is probably a cover up because though it's pretty weird in this country, that's normal in other regions of the world. It's a male's name." He then picked up the girl and carried her bridal style. Kurapika growled, but Dracula ignore it. "Boys… what is it that she said… her real name I mean?"

They stared him for a moment. They wondered how they knew, but then again… should they trust him… "What if we don't want to share you her name!" Gon shouted.

"Listen, you're lucky that you're her friends… I guess lover if it counts for you Kuruta boy… but if you weren't, I would've killed you right-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the unconscious girl punched Dracula square on the face which made him drop her. Sennosuke coughed up a bit of blood and glared at the other vampire.

"You son of a bitch." She growled, "If you even try to hurt them ever, **I will kill you**."

Kurapika's tears stopped at that moment. "You're alive." He smiled at the standing girl. "Sennosuke. You're ok…"

"I know I am…" she coughed off a bit more blood. "I can't die yet… not yet… I still want to see my mom…"

"Why would..." then Dracula stopped himself. "Oh yeah. Now I remember."

"Remember what you bastard?!" She yelled at the infamous vampire. "What the hell are you doing here? Tell me you son of a bitch!"

He looked at her with his piercing eyes, but she just growled. Instead of the monstrous smile that he had before he stabbed Grace, it was now a soft one. He walked up to her, and did the unexpected thing. He patted her head. "Get changed. Since your wounds are already healed up, you shouldn't wear something that heavy."

"Heavy?" Kurapika repeated. "What do you mean by that? And tell us why you're here in the first place."

He looked at the Kuruta. His eyes were honest and concern for the younger vampire. He knew automatically that he was really in love with her. He would give up his life if it meant it would protect her… but then there's this aura that is making him confused and wary. The same aura was surrounding the 'old man'. (Aka Leorio XD.) "First off, I want to say I give up on this match… in fact, I want to give up on all the matches. I will explain everything from beginning to end on why I'm here. Is that alright, Gramps?"

The chairman nodded. "Alright then. You may."

About a half hour later, the room is still dark, nothing has happened, but Kurapika became more concern for the girl. He snuck out of the room and went to the bathroom that Sennosuke is changing. He knocked on the door and said, "Sennosuke! You've been there for a half hour!" There wasn't an answer coming from his lover. He became a bit more concern and told her, "I'm coming in."

He soon opened the door and what he found was really unexpected. It was beyond belief. Red blouse with a ribbon, black skirt, bat wings and brown eyes. Grace wondered what that was, and turned back to see Kurapika was the one who opened the door. Her eyes widen as they enter an awkward silence. "Sen… no… suke?"

"Um…"

"Grace… is Sennosuke…?"

'_Aw crap_!' She thought.

"**WHAT**?!" Kurapika shouted. Before he can look and dumber, he asked her, "Ok. Why didn't you tell any of us?"

She was panicking in her head. She doesn't know what she should say to him. Should she lie, she should tell the truth? Anything at all? What should the vampire do? Finally with an answer, she answered. "Ok. First off, the reason why I never told you I was a girl is because people here in the Hunter Exam wouldn't take a girl so seriously. So I wanted to tell you before, but I never got the time. I wanted to tell you at the airship… but that's probably and excuse. But I wanted to be treated as an equal, not someone who's delicate and fragile! And when you saw me as a vampire at the First Phase, I was scared what your opinion might be. And if everyone knew I was a vampire, then everything would've been-"

Before she continued her gibberish, she was stopped by Kurapika's lips connecting with hers. When he pulled back, he asked her gently, "Ok… I know you're a bit confused as well so take a breath and calmly tell me."

She nodded. Grace explained to him if her reasons for disguising as a boy so she can be treated as an equal, not someone lower. If she told him if she's a vampire, then people will fear her. She told her beliefs that no matter if you're a demon, a human or a boy or girl, you should be treated the same way. Even Gon was stronger than most of people on the boat and they treated him as a little kid. "So that's why… I want to have friends that doesn't fear me… please…" she was crying now. He didn't say anything, but hugged the girl, allowing the girl to let her tears to fall. He doesn't know what to do, but he said three words. "I love you… Gracie."

**That's it for this chapter. Alucard is revealed to be the one and only Dracula, and Kurapika found out that Sennosuke and Grace are one and the same person. Our favorite vampire told Kurapika her reason to not tell anyone why she was disguised as a boy. Next time one Demonic Love, will we know the reason Dracula is here in the first place? And who is William from the last chapter? Find out next time. See you guys then. Favorite, Follow, and/or review if you like.**


	20. Ch 20 Who X I really X Am

**Hello, and back with another Demonic Love. Last time; Grace was stabbed through the chest and lived again because of her vampiric powers and was revealed that the mysterious Alucard is actually the infamous Count Dracula from the legends. Kurapika soon after, found out that Sennosuke and Grace are the same person. This time, we find out why Dracula is here in the first place. Enjoy!  
**

**No one's POV**

Grace and Kurapika are walking down the halls to meet with the others and Dracula. They all continued the tournament, and Kurapika won his match the same way as in the anime. Grace has so many questions in her head. And the dream she had in Trick Tower keeps occurring every time she thinks about it. She wants answers from the Count immediately. Why is he here? What does he have to do with her dream? What's wrong wanting to see their own mother? Who's this 'Never Queen' person? What does all have to do with her? The vampire looked down to the floor in worry. If she hadn't died, none of this wouldn't have happened, but no one can change the past, but keep going on to the future… no matter how hard it is, she reminded herself.

The Kuruta saw this in the girl. He wants to say something, but he's worried that it might upset her or… maybe even anger the beautiful vampire. He doesn't care if she hits him or not, but he doesn't want to hurt her in any way. It's eating him alive like hungry moths wanting to get their next fix on a house full of honey. Kurapika needs to ask.

"Grace…" He called to the pitch black hair girl. She averted her red eyes from the floor to the blonde. "It seems like something is bothering you since that Dracula came here out of nowhere… Is something the matter?"

She was so tempted to say no to him. But she isn't that girl to lie anymore and she never wanted to be a lying bitch again. And lying to her lover is not an option either. Grace should be honest with him. "I have so many questions in my head, but the first one that's on everyone's mind is why he is here? But then… I these questions… that has to do with the dream I had in Trick Tower."

Kurapika looked at the girl for a moment. He grabbed her hand in a single swipe, making her a bit surprise. "It's alright. No one's listening."

She only stared at the Kuruta for a moment. Grace kept her eyes on him until something interrupted their silence. The silver eyed male saw it was her. Was she giggling? Then a full blown laugh blew from her. "Wow… hahahaha! It's so… ha! Like you! You'll do about anything to get what you want!" She continued to laugh until she calmed down while Kurapika is a bit confused and shocked on her outburst. "Sorry about that… but to be honest, whenever you want something, you always have to get it. Remember when we first met each other and Leorio said the Kuruta was filthy and demanded him to apologize. You know, you're a pretty selfish guy!" She laughed.

He couldn't believe what that vampire said. A blush came onto his face and pouted. "I am not selfish! You take that…" he realized what he was about to say and stopped himself.

"HA! I told you!" Grace laughed, "You're pretty selfish. But in a way, I think it's pretty cute."

She winked at the blonde. He finally found his face a bit red, but ignored it. "But sometimes, it's not bad to be selfish." Kurapika's eyes widen and turned his head to her. "When you want to find out what why your friends' hurt, trying to chase that dream you want to achieve, staying with a lonely friend, etc. But in a way, that's what I like about you."

Suddenly, the red eyed vampire was pulled into a hug from Kurapika's big hand to her slender ones. She was staring to the ceiling in shock what just happened by surprise. A sudden kiss was planted on her cheek.

"You're an amazing girl… you know that? I don't even care if you're a vampire."

She embraced him as well and whispering in his ears. His eyes widen.

**(Note: Kurapika's match with Hisoka was after Grace's and Dracula's like in the 1999 version, and I decided to make Gon's and Hanzo's match shorter. This is important.)**

Back in the dark room where now Killua was now fighting applicant #301, his brother. The assassin glared at the pin headed man. He wants to strangle him with all of his might can muster. Even his nails became the sharpest point. He was actually prepared to kill his brother. He was on the limit of bloodlust.

"It's been too long, Kill." He said.

The ex-assassin growled, "**Not long enough**!" Gittarackur was laughing. Killua doesn't understand what's so funny about the situation at hand. The silver haired boy is ready to eliminate his older brother, and he's there laughing his butt off. "What's so funny? Tell me why you're here in the first place!"

Gittarackur now took off his pins off his face and head. His face soon began to change its shape and form, his hair also turned from purple into black with matching eyes like endless darkness from them with the same pale skin as his younger brother. The resemblance is not there.

"Hi," Illumi casually said to Killua. The blue eyed twelve year old was still growling at his brother. It didn't show, but his big brother is really surprised. "Kill… how did you know that it was me all along? You've got quite impressive by the days, haven't you?"

Killua didn't say anything. He wants to win the Hunter Exam and make sure that no one in his family will ever be there to bother him again. He doesn't want them near anyone of his friends. Grace, Gon, and Kurapika for Grace's sake. When Illumi realized that he wasn't saying anything, he came up to his brother.

"I am not going home!" Killua shouted. "You won't force me! I'll make sure that once I get my Hunter License, I will make sure to never go back to that life ever again."

"I heard you cut up Mom and Milluki. Mom was crying." Illumi said.

Leorio whispered to himself, "Anyone would cry if their son did that to them."

"Tear of joy." He finished. Of course Leorio fell. "She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job."

"So what?" he spat out to his brother. "I don't want to hear your rambling, but know this. I'm going to become a Hunter so you wouldn't have to be in my life. At first, I didn't want to become a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam. But someone taught me the value of being a Hunter."

"I see," he hummed. "I have some advice for you, Kill. You're not cut out to be a Hunter." Killua gasped. "You were born to be… a killer.

"You're wrong!" Killua yelled at his brother. Everyone was shocked about his outburst. He soon began to scream at his brother, "Gon and… and Big Sis… They allowed me to be normal! It was really fun to be around them! Big Sister and Gon gave me the chance to live how I want to live… yes… it was very embarrassing that she hugged and kissed me… and declaring that she'll be my Big Sister forever… even though she was just fooling around, Sennosuke was serious when she said all of that! She allowed me to be like the rest! A kid who wants to have fun. I always had fun with Gon as well! So shut your damn mouth and let me be who I want to be!"

The black haired man stayed monotone. "That's bad… You were born to be a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. You can only feel pleasure when people die…"

"You're wrong!"

Out of the blue, the purplish-white hair vampire said, "I agree with the kid." Everyone looked at the vampire with shock and saw that his face was very serious yet he has a smile. "Even born as puppet of the shadows, they have dreams of something. They want to do something, even if it does mean killing others. So whoever you are, you shouldn't say that so lightly. Because it may become your downfall.

The doors soon opened to find that it's Kurapika and Grace. Everyone was shocked to see a red eyed girl with black hair and pale skin to appear. Killua smiled that the vampire girl appeared. He shouted, "Big Sister!"

Netero was really shocked when he saw who the girl is. He backed away and with wide eyes. No one saw the Chairman like this every before. But soon a smile covered his face with gentle eyes. Everyone, even the other Hunters were confused about the situation he's in. He soon said, "I never thought the rumors were true… I can't believe it. She was in front of me this whole time, yet I couldn't tell…"

"Chairman Netero," Menchi said to him worried. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't listen to her. Dracula was really shocked as well. He suddenly rushed in front of her and shouted like a little boy, "It's you! I thought I would never see you again! But it's true! You kept your promise, Little Sister!"

Everyone, but Netero, was beyond confused at this point, even the vampire. Before anyone knew it, the chairman was bowing down to the girl in front of him like she's royalty. Basically, everyone's eyes are like dishes now in pure confusion and shock. What in the world is going on here?! Why is Dracula and Netero acting very strangely to her? It's like they knew each other before the exam started.

"It's so good to see you… Never Queen Elizabeth Marie Van Transcellia… Dracula Arthur Van Transcellia." Netero kneeled before the two vampires. Everyone was now confused, especially Killua. **(Gon is in the hospital nearby.**) The ex-assassin thought her name was really Grace. '_What's with the Never queen and Marie Van Train stuff_?!' the silver haired thought. '_Didn't she said her name was Grace_?!"

Grace was beyond confused at this point. And shocked… That name from her nightmare. What is that meaning of her being called Elizabeth?!

Most people gasped at that name the two called them. Especially Hanzo, Bodoro, and Pokkle. Grace backed away from the two with wide eyes. She doesn't know how to react to this. The Never Queen, Elizabeth, vampires… all of this is just making her panic, but sighed to calm her down. "Ok… I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about. Who's this Never Queen? Why did you call me Elizabeth? Van Transcellia? I want answers from the two of you!"

Bodoro and Hanzo backed away slowly from Grace and Dracula while Pokkle just looked at her. "She is her…" he whispered.

"The legend…." Hanzo stuttered. "Is true… the Never Queen."

Kurapika is now getting really annoyed with the situation at hand. What are they talking about? But he thinks that maybe those two are going to explain everything. He looked at the two for a moment.

They sighed as if they realized something. Dracula was the first to say something. "I forgot about this effect from the body transformation. Before you can say anything else, I'll explain everything to you. First off, you are my sister, Elizabeth."

"You're… my brother?" She stuttered.

He nodded and continued to explain. "Yes. And the legend about me being a human is actually false. I was never was. The humans actually tried to cover it up so they know that they can fear us less than they should… well… that goes for every famous vampire. But we make ourselves known to the human world so they don't know who you really are. We did it all, but it was all by your command. You're the inspiration to all vampires because unlike all of us… you're able to walk in the days were sunlight is at its peak in the summer weather. We followed your orders without hesitation.

"In truth, we are dignified being unlike what people thought. 'Killing machines', 'mindless monsters', and 'Disgraceful blood suckers'. Those statements angered us all, so you guided us to revolt against the humans. We loved you in every way. You were in fact the most powerful vampire in all of history. Even all the demons from hell worshipped you.

"But many say that I and you together is like an unstoppable force. In truth, it's all you, both strength wise, knowledge wise, and you will was the one that made you come on top of everything. Elizabeth… you were the strongest of us all without any thought. You proved that many we are not to be trifled with. We all thought that they are nothing but idiotic, cruel, and heartless beings that shouldn't existed in this earth. So we thought nothing of it other than food to feed on. All in all… it was also true to your words… after the massacre of that village we took."

"WAIT!" Kurapika shouted to Grace's so-called brother, "Grace is not the type of girl to kill anyone! It must be a mistake."

Dracula shook his head. "It's all true Kuruta boy… But please let me explain why before you all come up to conclusions." He clear his throat and continued. "About 50 years ago, you found something strange about humans. It was Gramps that showed us."

When she looked at the chairman, he nodded at that statement. It was Netero's turn to talk to her. "Yes. I fell in love with a relative of both of you. He helped me when I was training to be a Hunter, but whenever I had enough time to relax we talked to each other like yesterday was our last." He laughed with a smile. "When I heard about you, I wasn't really scared, but really inspired how you were so loyal to all of your people, Princess. I respected you with no wits end."

It took a while for her to process everything in her head. She was pretty shocked about the situation. Scratch that, her brain just had been blown by this mind fucking information without hesitation… so yeah… she's shocked from beginning to end. She shook her head and asked Netero, "Ok, ok, ok, ok! But I want to know something. Who is this person that you fell for, a cousin, an aunt?"

He shook his head. They all became confused, but then he said, "Not really… I fell in love with your uncle, William. Your father's brother, William."

…

…

…

***Everyone but Dracula and Netero anime blew up***

"THE F*CK!" Killua shouted.

Kurapika screamed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

"WHAT THE F*CK?! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A GUY?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PERVERTED FOR GIRLS AND… AND!" The female vampire shrieked at the old man. He nodded. She soon became a jelly form. "I think… I need a nap." She soon realized something. The curiosity got to her and she asked, "Ok… but why was I called a Never Queen, and what happened after that? And why are you here?"

"Oh yeah." Her big brother said. "Where was I?"

"About the village." She reminded while sweat dropping.

"Of course!" he shouted. '_For someone who was feared in history, he's sure is pretty goofy._' She thought. "When you noticed that the two were in love, 15 years ago, you wanted to find out more about the situation of these humans, so you were transformed into a human until that human vessel died. The reason why you were called the Never Queen is because that demons back then wanted you to become their queen… their ruler… their goddess. But you refused because you said it yourself, 'I will never abandon my people of vampires. I cannot just be taken away from you. I'm sorry, but I refuse your offer.' That's when we knew that you are meant to be our ruler. So we called you our Never Queen in honor of your loyalty to us all."

"I…" she paused, "I never knew that I was really that special to you guys and in fact that I'm special to all vampire around the world. But still… I am myself… my past is the past. Though it can't be helped that I was once the princess of all vampires, and you are my brother. You seem to know that people do change for better or worse… so can you please tell me what the reason you are here is."

They looked each other in the eyes. They were both dead serious. Everyone can see it in the blood of their eyes. The purple-white haired male vampire nodded. "Oh course… I'm here to inform you that our mother has taken the thrown."

She gave off a confused look. "What do you mean? Is there a problem?"

He nodded. "Since your memory was erased when you turned into a human, I should tell you this… our mother, Eleanora, is causing chaos and discord just in those 14 years."

Dead silence was in the air. Kurapika was concerned for the vampire girl next to her. He was shocked about the information about her was shocking. So all this time, she thought she was a human, but died, reincarnated into a vampire, then found out you were a vampire in the end. It must be a lot to take up on. What's going to be her answer?

In the hallways of the hotel, Grace… or Elizabeth is walking down the halls to try to make sense of the situation her 'brother', Dracula, just told her. She wants to help her brother, but she loves her other family as well. Now she has not to pick two families, but now three! She doesn't know what do to.

It was nighttime. Since the incident from today, Killua and Illumi, Bodoro and Leorio has to continue the match tomorrow. Satotz told Gon everything that happened.

Grace/Elizabeth is getting changed for the night. She turned around from the sound of a snap. No one was there. She relaxed and sighed that no one was there. Elizabeth became really jumpy from the details of her real life, but she knows that when she was a human, that life was real as well. The princess got into her light blue pajamas designed with pink cherry blossoms that Dracula gave her. She plopped onto her bed and thought, '_I need the rest… this is going to be a long day tomorrow._'

**So Grace's name was actually Elizabeth Marie Van Transcellia, Princess of the Vampires and Dracula is actually her birth brother! She, Killua, Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and the other applicants of the Hunter Exam was informed of her origins and their mother took the throne creating chaos and discord. What will happen this time? Will Elizabeth take back what's hers? What will happen tomorrow as the Exam continue? Find out next time! Favorite, Follow, and/or review is you like. BYE!**


	21. Ch 21 Past X vs X Present

**Hey everybody, school has started, but right now it's not bad. Now I know that everything will go downhill as the school progresses. -_-' Last time on Demonic Love; Grace soon learn the origins of her true self and true past. Kurapika became really worried about the female vampire. Killua now knows what he wants to do with his future, but his brother, Illumi, doesn't agree. This time, will Grace… or Elizabeth help Dracula, her brother, to take down their mother, or will she neglect her past? Will Killua succeed in the Hunter Exam? Find out this time. Enjoy!**

**Kurapika's POV**

The night has past and today will continue onto the Hunter Exam. Killua will still face his brother in the fight… but I still can't believe all about Grace is real. 'Real world', Elizabeth, murder of a village, and the fact that the Chairman of the Hunter Association was in love with their uncle. Their uncle for crying out loud! So many things have been happening that I can't even keep up. She did deceived me when she disguised herself as a male, but she wanted to be treated as an equal, so is she the honorable vampire all demon kind knows about?

And what's with Killua? He's been acting weird ever since this morning. I should watch and see why.

**No One's POV**

Killua remained calm in front of his brother. His brother saw this and wondered to himself. He kept looking at him with a confused visage. _'Is he really ready to fight me? He needs know that the strong wins.' _Illumi thought to himself. Now the eldest Zoldyck brother decided to convince his younger brother. "Kill… we both know that you're not capable of being a Hunter, so why even try to force yourself onto it."

Soon, the silver haired twelve year old smirked at his brother, not even showing his eyes. Grace saw this and wondered what's going on over there. Something was very amiss here. She looked at Dracula to see what he has done and he has a smirk on his face. Elizabeth looked back onto the fight to see that they're still standing there. Like time has frozen in place.

She looked very carefully at the two, wondering why in the world is Killua is so calm. Yeah, she took the needle out of his head, but the ex-assassin can't even compete with his brother. She actually wanted him to give up and have Killua face Bodoro so there wouldn't be any trouble between the two. But now she wants to know how this will end up… for Killua's pride.

"You still want to be a Hunter?" Illumi asked his little brother. The silver haired male nodded, still not showing his eyes. "And… Gon and Elizabeth are you're friends?"

He answered, "That's right."

Illumi hummed at that fact. Killua eyed him carefully, making sure there wouldn't be anything funny with him. "That's bad…" he kept his finger on his chin until he thought of an idea, "Ok. Then I'll kill Gon and make Elizabeth your bride. Is that good?"

Once that was said, Killua lunged at him with full force… Grace's eyes widen. '_That's weird. Killua is actually a lot faster than usual… in theory… now he's faster than Illumi… with him not using Nen." _

The ex-assassin slashed his brother's face, leaving the black haired assassin with claw marks on his cheeks. He touched his cheek and felt something warm and oozing. When he took a look a stare at it, red was on his fingertips. It was his blood. He turned to his younger brother and his eyes shown. Everyone gasped at the sight and Chairman Netero eyed Dracula. Unlike Killua's normal hue of red, it is now shade of red. A mix between blood and scarlet red.

"Dracula." Netero said.

"I know… but I can't help. Though he had very little impression points… he is determined to protect his friends… but now family since now I took a liking to him, the Kuruta and that Gon fellow." The older vampire laughed, "Man, and we vampire thought that every human should've been treated as a snack, not friends. And even that old man."

Netero smiled at that statement and continued to watch the match. Vampires are really loyal to their comrades and friends, that's not a lie.

"I should be thanking her brother after this. Very few vampires and humans know of this… but it brings much power to all." Killua smirked at this. Grace knew what happened. Red eyes, long fangs, superhuman strength and speed. He became one of her kind. A vampire. "You won't lay a hand on them, through my dead body. Though temporary, the price of it is very rewarding. "

The black haired girl turned back to her brother and shot daggers at him. He smiled away like an idiot he kind of is. She knows that it had to do with Dracula. Illumi looked at Killua for a moment. He blinked once or twice to see what has happened to his little brother.

Curiosity got the best of him and asked, "Kill… what happened to you? Is it that vampire that changed you? What did he do?"

Killua smirked at his older brother. NO way is he going to tell him. Not even on his life. He gave Illumi a toothy grin and said, "What's wrong? Are you now afraid of my powers? I can beat you up as much as I like it and there's no way I'm going to stop until you give up!"

He rushed into the scene and keep melee attacking him. Left, right, up, down. There were no stop of the attacks. The silver haired twelve year old soon ended the combo with a punch into the stomach, which made Illumi fly into the wall. Illumi was unfazed by the pain he's feeling. He looked at his right arm to see now that it is now broken into pieces. He wondered how he could get that power from a vampire. He looked at the two of them for a moment. '_Elizabeth couldn't because I doubt she's one of the few that knew how to make someone into the form he's in, so it has to be Dracula.'_

"Killua," Illumi tried to reason with him again. "Remember Kill, you're only concerned whenever one is or isn't to be killed. A killer like you don't need friends."

Killua glared at him. His eyes can pierce one's heart into death if it can. He kicked his brother again from the wall, and that's when Illumi's instincts kicked in, and tried to fight back with his little brother with Nen. From the vampiric powers. He dodged out of the way and started to attack again. Rage entered his eyes and almost got the best of him, so he plummet his brother to the ground.

His eyes continued to glow a beating red. He growled, as if in bloodlust, yet he's calm, "Illumi… I don't care if I don't pass… but I will kill you if you ever go anywhere close to them… especially Gon… and Grace's groom will be Kurapika."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!" Grace yelled with red covering as a tomato. She kept cursing and trying to attack the younger male, but Dracula was the one to keep her still. "FUCK YOU KILLUA! I WILL MURDER YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO ON THIS CRUELFUL EARTH! YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"KILLUA! THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!" The Kuruta also shouted as well.

On the sidelines, Pokkle's heart panged hard. How could that assassin say that so easily? Does that mean he doesn't have a chance with Elizabeth? Though he just met her for a few minutes, it was like it was love at first sight. He wanted that chance to impress her, and even make her his lover. So what's the meaning of this? Do they already have a relationship? He looked down in disappointment. The two of them were always together from the beginning of the Exam. They talked to each other, smiled together, heck, he sworn he saw them kissing. That meant she's not the girl he should be going after. Demonic love is something you should never interfere.

Kurapika was a blushing mess when Killua said that out of the blue. The Kuruta does love her with all of his heart and soul, but he didn't even consider being married to the girl. The thought of marrying her in that pure white dress, and him waiting there in a black tuxedo ready to pro… pro… pro… the thought made him red and twiddle his fingers at that thought.

"There is no love going on because once I become a Hunter, I will kill him as well as Gon." Everyone's eyes widen at that statement.

Elizabeth eyes became dilated like a cat does when they're ready to pounce. That activated her bloodlust and rushed to Kurapika's side and hugged him near her heart. Illumi saw this and looked at her in wonder. Kurapika looked at the vampire girl. His heart is racing at the danger of her dangerous lust… and yet it feels so comforting that this is for him… It intoxicated him, hypnotize him to be near her. He now know the extent of her love for him. His eyes became fogged. Everyone felt it… even Gon from across the room. This bloodlust was protective and stern. He automatically knew that this was Grace's lust. Everyone knew that they should back off. Though Netero, Killua, Illumi, Hisoka, and Dracula stayed calm.

"**Illumi… dare lay a finger on Gon or Kurapika…**" That's when her bat wings folded out of her back. She's very serious about what he said about killing her friends. "**I'll be the one to kill you…. If you care about living then stay away from them…**"

He hummed again. He does care for his life and wants to get that Hunter License and get the vampire princess to become Killua's wife, but Killua is being stubborn and Elizabeth will even kill him if anything goes wrong. He wasn't very sure what to do because he doesn't even see the needle in Kill's head anymore. Not let Killua win the match and kill the two will mean his own death, but letting Killua win and leave the two alone would mean trouble.

Soon, the martial artist growled at the older brother. "Ok then… I'll give up on my next match if it means getting that bastard disqualified. I don't even care if I die trying or suffer because you won't interfere with any of them."

He sighed. He will return his brother home. And the Hunter License may do some good in the near future. He then agreed with a sigh, "Fine, I give, but I know I won't lose to him. And I will return you home Kill… that's what mother demanded me to do."

Everyone glared at the assassin to get ready to strike at him while the examiners just remained calm about the situation. Killua sighed as his eyes return back to their normal sapphire hue. He let out a relaxed sighed knowing that he passed. He realized something. He… passed… Grace soon stared at him for a moment until…

"YOU DID IT KILLUA!" She shouted in excitement. "You did it! You passed the exam! That was really awesome!" She soon ran towards him and captured him into her arms and kissing him. "Good job Killua! That was awesome!"

The silver haired male blushed really hard and tried to get out of the female's grasp. He tried to push her off with all he can muster, but it was too tight! "Big Sister! Stop it! You're embarrassing me! NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! C'MON!" He kept yelling and screaming at her to get off of the ex-assassin, but somewhat likes the attention she's giving. Dracula gave a gentle smile to the two. He remembered something in his mind. Something nostalgic… and sweet.

***Flashback***

"Big Brother!" A young voice called out. She has big bloody red eyes as if they're rubies, pure white skin in the sparkling night, and shining black hair that almost blend into the twilight day. A young 4 thousand year old. (She looks as if she's a 4-5 year old.) "Big Brother!"

A younger Dracula turned back to his little sister with a smile. He looks as if he's a teenager. (To vampires 15 thousand year old. He looks like a 13 to 15 year old.) He smiled gently at her and fully turned to his little sister. He laughed, "Yes Elizabeth? You seem excited."

"Did you forget already?!" She screamed and pouted. The young Dracula ritually had to cover his ears because the vampiric girl has a loud voice when she isn't quiet. Elizabeth is a very stubborn girl, so he had to think about it hard so he carefully thought until steam came out of his ears. She let out a sigh and face palmed to herself. "Geez, you're impossible like our Uncle William! Today, Papa will be announcing who will be the next ruler of us all!"

He paused for a moment, then he soon begin to scream and panic. He rushed back into his cape and ran into the hall. During the speech, every vampire in the world came to this place and all sat down to see the two children and their mother sat in front of the crowd.

The two vampire children glared at her. Their father was very oblivious of their own mother being an abusive whore that only cared for herself. All she wanted it the fame and the royalty to all vampires and demons in the history. Every vampire knows that it is so important to be royalty because of not the higher ups, but the fact if you do become the ruler, you'll be granted eternal youth. She only cares for her beauty and strength.

But this is going to be tricky. The mother is older, and Dracula is the next alfa male to their father, so this is going to be a difficult choice to all. So no one knows who has the chance to beat them all. It was almost to the end, but then something was going on. There was a pause in it. "You all aren't expecting my choice, but I understand." Every vampire soon whispered and murmured to each other, wondering what he's talking about. Eleanora was confused as well. Is this a joke? "You see… there is one vampire of them all that can actually to the impossible. None can do what she can do in decades!"

She? Dracula and Elizabeth is worried it was the mother who is going to be the one to be selected as the next heir to the throne. She will only bring chaos and discord… but what can she do what others cannot? That's when it hit Elizabeth and she knows what he's talking about. She was hoping to be a secret, but she let out a sigh… Now she knows that she can't disappoint any of them. She's prepared for anything. The mother was smirking at the fact that he said she… but she doesn't know what special thing she has.

"So you would understand better, I need my darling Elizabeth to come here." He started as he offered her to come up.

Elizabeth nodded to him and got up so that she's in front of everyone. But before anyone would say or do anything else, she turned to Dracula and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to be alright… stay back." Her big brother became really confused for a moment, but then shrugged it off and sat down to see what his father mean. The young female vampire can feel it… the sun is coming up.

He soon announced, "There are two traits I want to show everyone! Elizabeth, the knife you made." She nodded. The black haired girl grabbed the knife she made for her father and held it in her hand righteously. Soon, a man with wolf ears and tail elevate up onto the scene. He tried to struggle the chain he had on, but failed. Everyone was frightened, knowing who he was.

"We all know this high level rogue werewolf here. Known to murder both his and our people. People know how hard it is to kill at least a low level wolfman, but watch as my daughter strike him." As her father said, she pierced the werewolf's chest, into his heart. There was a pause into the air… His struggling stopped… all was quiet until his life just went out like a flash. "Now you can see my daughter can kill anyone and anything with the weapons she makes."

He looked at her with a proud smile. She returned the smile to him with a giggle. Everyone was impressed by a young vampire's strength. Dracula couldn't help but put a grin on his face and applaud for her. Everyone else did but their mother. She was sweating bullets knowing that it's her daughter and how she can easily kill her in a flash. No one can be as powerful as her.

The little vampire soon looked down with a blush. She shouldn't take that much credit, but it can't be helped. Who in vampiric history can do that just with a single strike of a simple knife? She's just hoping her father doesn't-

"And another trait!" He announced. '_Of course_.' She thought in a pouty way. "And unlike the rest of us… she can survive something we long to see." Soon, a part of the ceiling opened and shown her into the sun. Everyone was in awe. A vampire surviving the day is very unbelievable…. And Elizabeth isn't drying up… "So we now know who will be the next heir to the throne! My darling Elizabeth!"

Everyone soon bowed down to their new princess. The little vampire wasn't sure about this… but if it's for her people's sake, then she's gladly to do it for them!

Later, during another night, Dracula came up to the new princess of all vampires with a huge smile on his face. He doesn't know what to say, but hug and kiss her repealing. A huge blush came across her face, but hugged him back.

"I love you."

**Flashback end**

He is very proud of what the humans influenced her. The princess, loyal to all of her people and now loved by humans should be one to celebrate.

Kurapika looked at the scene and the more the blonde looked at it… the more painful it's becoming. He looked downwards and the pain became hard to bare. Is he becoming… jealous...? Is Killua more important than him? He walked up to them without is conscience. The two looked at him and saw this.

"Kurapika?" Grace said in concern. "Are you alright?"

He soon realized what he was doing. He smiled at them and replied, "Sorry… I… had no idea what I was doing." He let out a blush and sighed. '_Well that was embarrassing._'

**That's it for this chapter! We learned a bit more about Grace's… or should I say Elizabeth's past! Killua passed the Hunter Exam which he wasn't supposed to do. What will happen next time? Will Grace/Elizabeth come and help Dracula and reclaim the crown she so earns? Find out… next time. Favorite, Follow, and/or Review if you like. Bye!**


	22. Ch 22 Fiona X Grace X Kurapika

**Hello! Back from a short hiatus break… well not a break, but the school days coming and going by as I at least have a break now. But thankfully, I have time, so time for me to shut up and recap the story. **

**Last time on Demonic Love; Killua faced his older brother, Illumi, on a one on one match in the final phase. Grace soon realized that the ex-assassin gained a power from Grace's, aka, Elizabeth's, big brother, Dracula to fight each other. Killua won with flying color. After that, Dracula soon remembered something when the two were little children. What will happen next?**

**Grace's POV**

Everyone decided to take another break right now. I don't blame them, but everyone has been mind-boggled by a hell ton of info that not even a demon can handle. I don't know where the guys are at. I am walking in the halls of this hotel. It is said to be a private one since it belongs to the Hunter's Association. Not many people are around here unless they're Hunters or participants taking the exam, so I can just walk down here with peacefully and quietly.

Hm…? Footsteps…? I sense a Nen from one of the Examiners. Who is it? Menchi, Satotz, or Lippo? And there's someone with them as well. Who could it be?

I turned on my _En_ and to feel around me… it could be another Hunter or something, but the Chairman said that no one else is here for the time being, so who is it? The examiners…?

"She has to be around here somewhere." A voice said. By the tone… it's Lippo… but who is he with…?

A groan… wait…. I know that high voice. I looked at the corner and saw… it couldn't be. "Oh c'mon! You told me she's-"

"FIONA?!" I just… what?! How?! WHY?!

She smiled in front of me and ran towards me at full speed. The next thing I knew I was in her embrace… While in Lala Land of my mind, many factors are working, but malfunctioning because… WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?! Did Lippo just released her as if nothing?! Did she bailed out for some reason? Can someone tell me what the hell's happening! Ok… I have to admit. It's nice to see her too. I shouldn't let these thoughts run in my head a million miles a minute. I closed my eyes and hugged her.

"Hey!" She soon let go of me and gave me a cheerful smile. But there is a question I would like her to answer though. "I know we just saw each other about two weeks, but it seems a ton of things are happening here."

Ok… now to load her with the all of the questions… but one at a time… just don't let panic mode kick in. "Fiona? How did you get out of prison?"

She gave a… an evil giggle… don't tell me she hypnotized Lippo. Her evil giggle turned into a gentle smile. "Simple," she said. "I simply gave Lippo treats."

Three, two, one… anime fall. Was it really that easy for her to get out there? Geez, some defense on that part. Lippo, you are slowly, but surely, losing all respect from me. What type of prison warden do that? Just let them go after a snack?

"Alright then…" I sighed. Time for my next question. "How did you knew of the situation at hand? And why are you doing here since you're free?"

She looked down. Huh? Her smile is… saddened. Why? "I told her what's happening. Even the fact that you're the vampire princess." Lippo answered. Does that mean she's…? "And she wanted to come to your support."

That's… Fiona… I knew you were a good person at heart. You just needed to try, right?

"It's because even though I committed all of those crimes, you still had the will to forgive me. No one would've forgiven me." Tear. Fiona, there's no need to cry. "And when I heard you were a vampire, I wanted to tell you that I will still be there for you!"

I nodded. "So will I Fiona! So will I!"

I heard Lippo giggle. I guess Fiona did too because we turned to give him a confused look. "I'm going to have a meeting with the others. You can take your time having fun." We looked at each other and then shrugged it off. It was weird to even bother.

"So I wanted to ask you about the status with the others." She paused with an awkward face. But then asked, "I mean, any progress in any way?"

What should I tell her? I mean, a lot has happened, and most of them has been overwhelming. Ok. I started after the 50 hour of our waiting. To put it simply, she was shocked. I told her what happened when Kurapika flipped out on me. That even shocked me when I saw him go crazy out of nowhere. Then I told her how Gon and Killua wasn't affected by her spell. I saw her eyes widen in astonishment, and she made the same assumption that it's probably because they knew my real name and the others knew of 'Sennosuke', not Grace. I rather stick with that name because even though I acknowledge Dracula of being my brother, I want to be the present me.

She soon told me about the Nen she uses. She sensed my aura. She wanted me to find clues if I could break it with my Nen, but everyone knows that… well… Nen users know that you need exorcists to rid of Nen, or the person has to have a strong heart. But I betted her in about what happened on the Fourth Phase. She was shocked alright. The way I describe the way Kurapika confessed to me… She got excited… I mean… teenage school excited when they heard about the girl's first crush. To be all honest, I thought she would act a bit more rationally, not this childish… but I'm childish sometimes, so I should shut up.

She loaded me with question, after question, after about my feelings. I did… told her everything. My feelings towards him. His good qualities. His knowledge, his passion, his pride (though he can tone it down a bit), and most of all, the way he's concern for others… but I did mention he did have some bad ones as well… how he closes off everyone around him, his cold heart, the way he wanted revenge, not telling everyone what's wrong…

We were now in the food court. I got a chocolate roll with a whipped cream filling and tea. Black British, always my favorite. Fiona has a mille feuille with a Blue Moon. And… though there's a delicious dessert in front of me… I'm getting really mad about the way he thinks. "Any other bad qualities?"

GGGGRRRR! "The way he thinks he's all high and mighty! A stubborn fool if you ask me! He lets his emotions get the best of him. Yeah, emotions can guide you, but he is such a hot headed idiot! You can tell how his eyes is normal one minute, then scarlet the next! THAT HOTHEADED IDIOT!"

… Wait a minute… we're in a café… though no one is here, I still need some common curtesy. Unlike that-

"Who's the hotheaded idiot?" Um… I looked behind me and I didn't want to see a certain blonde here.

**In the Meeting Hall**

"You know Lippo." Said the Chairman of the Hunter Association. The Mohawk headed examiner looked at Netero. "Fiona isn't just known for being a heartbreaker, but also, at the age of 12, she was a porn star and is knowledgeably in taking pictures of… quote on quote sexy moments, right?"

Lippo then gave a little giggle at that thought. How one would react is one to be behold. I laughed, "I know… but she already started her plan."

"Hm?" Menchi hummed, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

The four eyes gave a hearty laugh after that. Everyone is beyond confused at that point and calmed down. He soon explained, "She called it… Operation: Get the Lover Back."

**Back in the café**

"KURAPIKA!?" the vampire jumped out of her seat and now standing. By the look on his face, he is a very irritated man right now, seeing the tick mark on his head. He glared at her and gave you-better-explain look. She soon glared at him this time, and this time, the red eyes vampire is angry. "That's right, you're such a hothead! Letting your emotions doing all the talking, being a cold-hearted, and not being able to let anyone's emotions get to you!"

"And what's wrong with that?!" He yelled, his eyes turning scarlet. Fiona looked at the situation awkwardly, thinking that maybe what she was thinking isn't something to behold of. "I never met an insolate vampire in my life!"

"Well excuse me… this vampire was the first one you fell for and met at the same time you idiot!" She screamed in his face. "SCARLET FREAK!"

"BLOOD HEAD!"

"GIRLY BOY!"

"AIRHEADED TOMBOY!"

"PRETTY KURUTA!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" The two looked at the once prisoner with confused looks. She let out a sigh of relief since the two stopped fighting. Yeah, she's new to all the friendly thing and that can lead to being very childish, but what should she say. They were being more childish than anything. Now… for her plan. "That's right. Kurapika. I want you talk to you for a moment."

He stared at her suspicious, but then Grace put her hand on the Kuruta's shoulder. He turned to let her see his silver eyes. With gentle red, she nodded. He sighed, knowing that he can trust her. The vampire left the room and let the two alone, with Fiona plastered on an evil smirk on her visage. He doesn't even like the idea. She's the reason why they… well… Kurapika and Leorio to hate Grace. He wasn't happy with hating his lover, so this has to be good excuse.

The blonde female sighed. She looked at the last survivor. Her eyes were gentle and doesn't have the faintest of taint into it. "Listen… I want to talk to you about something. What are your feelings for Grace?"

Kurapika looked down. He easily explained, "A girl that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, a very stubborn girl, but…" He paused for a minute. It's like he doesn't want to admit it to her, yet again. The vampire princess trusts her… so it seems he doesn't have a choice, does he? "But… she's a very kind hearted person. She devoted her life to protect her friends and accepts the good and the bad in everything. She's so warm to be with and…"

He couldn't stop… something isn't stopping him. Probably Fiona's spell again, but it didn't matter. He just allowed Fiona to make his heart sing out what his thoughts are. "She cries the sadness people locked up for ages. It's like… once she knows that person, she somehow is able to shed the tears the person is longing to shed. And… even though Grace is willing to accept all pain and suffering… I want to protect her from all of it."

"Yes… she is childish. Grace is in fact stubborn, but the way she looks at you, it feels as if any worries from within just lifted off of your shoulders. The way she you look through her eyes makes things incredible. No matter how good or bad it is."

Fiona soon clapped her hands as if a hypnotist snapped their patient out of trance. "That's good. So far, my plan is working!" Kurapika look at her with a strange one, but then she has this picture where the white side of it is facing him. Her smirk never ceased. So she handed it to him.

…

Silence…

More silence…

Three…

Two…

One…

Soon as he comprehend what's one it, his nose shot blood out of it; spraying the floor with red fluid. His face completely red and flabbergasted. "W-w-w-w-w-w-when d-d-did you take… this p-photo." He stuttered.

"Secret…" She answered with a Cheshire Cat smile. "I can't believe her boobs are bigger than they seem when I looked at it. A gift to you… Oh, it's also one of a kind, so don't lose it."

With that, she left the café while Kurapika stayed there, still in shocked and carefully looked at the photo. '_I better keep this so no pervert would look at it. Yeah, that's the reason._'

**What the hell is going on the Kuruta's mind people?! What the heck did Fiona took a picture of that made the stoic, complex, and prideful Kurapika nose bled. Find out next time. BYE!**


	23. Ch 23 Please X Forgive X Me

**Ok! Now for another chapters of adventures! Last time, on **_**Demonic Love**_**, Fiona has joined the group, thanks to Grace for her compassion. They talked about everyday life like others do and soon after, gave Kurapika an interesting picture, this time, what will our female lead do next? Find out now.**

**Grace's/Elizabeth's POV**

It's really happening. Is this real, or a dream? I don't know anymore, but I do know what I have to do right this moment. "You ready, Elizabeth?" I nodded my head.

To be honest, I want to make sure there's peace there, but then I wonder why in the world I should do after that. Go there and become queen, or just go back to my friends and family. My birth brother, Dracula, whistled the bats that then surrounded us to go to where ever we're going.

"Brother," I called out to him. He turned to me with his bloody red eyes. "Tell me. Since I still have amnesia, I do know we're going to our kingdom, but what I want to know is where is it? Somewhere in hell or something?"

I saw him nod in reply. "Yes, we're going to our home place. Hell. The western part of it. We call the western parts the Akumo's Sanctuary. Or 'The Devil's Sanctuary'. A place where all demon's live in peace. Some people say that it's way better than heaven, but we all know what it's like up there. Heaven is full of love and full of freedom, but we all know that's a bunch of bull. Living by rules and restrictions. In Hell, we know there are no restrictions! No rules to follow!"

There are some truth to what he says, but sometimes, we do need them. We can't have one without the other. I don't believe that darkness or light are evil like others say. We just need. And what I don't like about it's ok to question things about one another. We want to make sure if it's right.

Kurapika. You know that I will die for my friends. But there's no reason to die for the dead.

**Kurapika's POV**

It's morning. I wonder if Grace is in her room now. Well… I checked the time and it's ten o'clock. She's probably up by-

"KURAPIKA!" Killua?! Gon?! What the-

I thought she might be with them. "Grace! She's," Gon panted. "She's…"

I beckoned them to calm down…. GRACE?! What happened?! "What happened to Grace?!"

"She's gone!" Killua… how did… she didn't…. "We found a note! But we don't understand it! Is there a way for you to translate it?" 

"That letter might give us clues to where she went. Please Kurapika."

I saw Killua gave me the note, I had no choice but to snatch it away from him. Grace… what happened to you?! Please, you need to be ok. Please be ok… these characters… I don't know them. What the hell are these? What type of language is this?! I want to know where she is and this note is the only way. Someone… help… I… I don't want to lose someone important to me again. Mom…? Dad…? Pairo…? So why…? I felt like… I failed her… Grace. "Grace… where are you?"

**No one's POV**

The two twelve year olds looked at each other. So he doesn't know where she's at? They need to find the vampire. They want to know. Yes, she is a vampire, she can be scary, and yet she cares for the people around her, even if it's the enemy, but they don't know where to start.

A cough could be heard. They turned around to see it was the chairman of the Hunter Association, Chairman Netero. He put out his hand and asked, "May I?"

They three boys looked at the paper. Kurapika slowly nodded and handed the letter to him. Netero flipped the paper so that's in his face and carefully read it. The old man hummed for a moment. "Oho… I see. This language is a very difficult one. Not many people… well demons, are known to this writing. It is said that it came from a different dimension, but I shouldn't explain that now, so I'll give you what it says. 'I know who I am, and I know who I love. Though not my past, I cannot just sit there and do nothing. So please understand that I need to help Dracula. We might've been connected in the past, and I want to look at the future, there's someone in need and I can't disappoint. I hate myself for leaving you guys and I might not make it alive, but know that I will fight to survive. I don't want to die for you, but live to see your smiles, to hear your laughter in the air, and to embrace your warmth. So don't find me. I love you guys, you're family to me. Kurapika, know that from the bottom of my heart, I will always love you.'"

He narrow his eyes towards it. But before he wants to explain where she's going, he then looked up to see the males. They were awestricken. Killua didn't had any words, Gon is pacing back and forth rambling about his concern and Kurapika growling at himself for not stopping her. He knows what they want. He felt like he needs to find his love.

"Elizabeth," the Chairman replied to the others.

Gon was the first one to ask the old guy. "Where is she? We need to know!"

Netero knew didn't know what to say about the situation. He wanted to tell them where Dracula and the vampiric girl is at, but something is stopping him. But the burning desperation in Kurapika's eyes shown through his scarlet red. But he made it. It's the one thing that can keep him near the one he loved the most, William, their uncle. He remembered those times together with him. And how the reason why Netero cannot see him again. He didn't want the same fate to happen to the Kuruta, and the two boys. They already suffered enough. She's the only hope to heal their broken souls.

He looked down and let out a sigh. "I'm very sorry, but I can't say."

Chairman Netero turned away, not making eye contact with him. The others were shocked. They don't understand. Kurapika is really desperate. For the location for his love. He knows where they're at but he won't tell? He can't. He wanted to know, he needed to know. His eyes continue to glow the beautiful scarlet of his deceased clan that were murdered. He doesn't want it anymore. The last survivor doesn't want to lose the people that he cares about. He lost everything from his mother, father, and even his best friends. But when she came to his life, now his life has more meaning. She opened Kurapika eyes to see that the family he has right is in front of him, there to support him. He thought that he only needed revenge in his life, but she… she's the one he needs and Gon, Killua, and even Leorio. And now that Grace is disappearing just like that.

Finally, the Kuruta … made his decision. The fallen Kurapika walked out of his room and continued to walk down the hall, eyes full of determination. "And what are you doing young man?" He heard the Chairman scold.

He let out a scoff and asked him, "What does it matter to you?" Suddenly, the old man was in front of the blonde male and gave him a glare. Kurapika returned the glare with his very own. He tried to walk passed him, but then stopped by a hand. He sighed again and answered without hesitation, "Since you won't give me the location of where Grace is at, then I'll find a way for myself. And I don't care who gets in my way."

"You can't, no human can ever go to where they're going." Netero replied coldly, but following behind the young man are Killua and Gon. They looked at Netero with the same determination as him to get her back.

The blonde male growled at the old geezer. Fire was burning intensely as when they were in Trick Tower, but slightly more bright than before. "I want to find Grace as soon as I can!" He screamed. Nothing was held back. Rage, longing, determination, heartfelt, and even annoyance were there. "Besides, I have a Hunter License now; since this thing can help me find where she's going to, there's no way I would ever give up finding where's at, even if the death of me!"

This time, Netero sighed and shook his head, but at the foolishness of the three males in front of him. "You just don't understand. What I'm doing isn't for just the sake of hers, but also your sake as well. You'll understand. I have to tell you something very important. But whatever you do, do not make the same mistake I did all those years ago."

**That's it for this chapter! Why does Netero want to stop them from going to Hell? Did something happened in the past that no one ever knew? Would fate be cruel to them without a second thought? And will Grace reclaim the crown she solely deserves? Find out next time on **_**Demonic Love**_**. See you guy then.**


	24. Not a Chapter

**Hey this is a thank you to Concerned Guest for noticing things I didn't noticed at all. Like she/he said, I will try to learn more and more about writing. But when I first started writing, I was in love with Hunter X Hunter, and I thought I would have been funny and exciting to have a vampire in the starry, so I thought why not, because this was just on pure enjoyment for me.**

**Well, soon after I wrote this, it suddenly got really likable for people and they keep asking me to keep writing it. And in a way, I wanted to balance her, but end up unbalancing her because it was harder than I thought. You see, I thought I gave Fiona the slight jealousy in her eyes while Hisoka just has plain sadistic guy that wanted to rip everyone apart. And I thought I try to put it clear that she hates Hisoka, she's overprotective of her friends, and at least tries to cool down when is the time to just observe someone. **

**If it's not too much, can you make an account and help me out on this. I would be very thankful if you did, but you can still help just in the reviews. Thanks for the help and if there's any more flaws I can't see, please help me out on it. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Thanks to Concerned Guest and Cicilien Yuan, I am probably going to do a rewrite of this story. I know how they feel about this, and I should improve on my story. And you guys deserve an explanation for why I didn't put Leorio in in really important events yet. I thought it would be a good idea that he would have a HUGE roll in future stories, but I guess that shouldn't be an excuse for anything. I would like it if people gave me some suggestions as well how to make my stories better.

I try to base Grace off of myself and how I react to things. Like sometimes I also let my past haunt my thoughts, and how I try to act strong even though I'm not. But 78 percent of the physical strength she has is actually part of my wishful thinking actually. And thinking about me being a vampire used to be my dream when I was little. I just wish that I have this type of potential on myself even though I don't really. The more I write, the more I wish I can be as perfect as I can. And I think that's what's pushing me down on to story.

Trust me, if I wanted to not make them into Mary Sues, I would probably fail. I have wild imaginations, but it's really hard for me to balance out my characters. And thank you all for listening to me, but if this is an excuse for not be able to make a good character, then at least help me out on this. Please, I just need to know how to make a good character and that's it.


End file.
